Vendrás con nosotros
by Nagini-bcn
Summary: Edward nunca volvió en LN y pasaron más de 2 años. Los Vulturi aparecen y encuentran a Bella que conoce su existencia y no lo pueden permitir. Jacob intenta impedirlo...sin éxito. Ahora le espera una nueva vida entre vampiros que intentarán hacerla suya.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Bella ha continuado su vida en Forks después del abandono de Edward.

Ha sido duro, y todavía lo seguirá siendo durante mucho tiempo, pero por el bien de tus seres mas cercanos, continuas con la vida. Vuelves a levantarte, vuelves a respirar e incluso a sonreír. Aunque no sea cierto, tengo la esperanza de que algún día lo será, de que esta pena pase y vuelva la luz. Me aferro con todas mis fuerzas a esa esperanza porque es lo único que me mantiene viva.

No hay palabras para describir las lágrimas que secaron en mi cama. No hay palabras que puedan curar mi corazón roto, despedazado más bien. Y así sigue la vida. Más de dos años después de que se marchase. Sigo esperando, espero sanar algún día, pero a él ya no le espero. No puedo hacerme eso a mi misma, SÉ que no le puedo esperar. Mucho ha llovido desde la última vez que enredada en las sábanas de mi cama, lloré por última vez. Aunque el dolor no desaparezca.

Ahora mi rutina se había centrado en Charlie, Jacob y la manada, y los estudios, siempre quería más cosas en las que ocuparan mi mente. No es que nada me entusiasmase, ni me emocionara, pero por lo menos mantenían los pensamientos a ralla.

Quien más había ayudado había sido Jacob, mi salvavidas, el sustento en los peores tiempos, y yo le había respondido con toda la dedicación que había podido tanto a él como a la mandada. Me gustaba pensar que los habitantes de LaPush y sus protectores me consideraban una mas. Como la oveja negra que, después de haber pasado una época con malas influencias, había vuelto al redil. Y ellos me habían guiado. Supongo que eso les hacía sentir protectores conmigo, o puede que fuese porque era la única (con excepción de Emily) del grupo que no era un lobo.

Definitivamente, la vida en La Push era absorbente y eso me gustaba. Pero no era suficiente.

En uno de esos días en que las cosas pesan mas, sin motivo alguno, En que el aire se hace mas pesado y le cuesta entrar a los pulmones, abriéndose paso par darte oxigeno, para seguir viviendo. Me dirigí al bosque a caminar. Ya no habían criaturas que fueran un peligro para mí, pensé. No mas monstruos, no más Victoria, no más... _ellos_. Y los lobos mantenían el bosque limpio, nada había que pudiese amenazarme, y al percatarme de ello, me decepcioné. ¿Habíamos convertido este pedazo de naturaleza en un invernadero? Me estaba ahogando, y comencé a correr. Necesitaba alejarme de aquella trampa, pero sabia que mis piernas no podrían llevarme lo bastante lejos sin acercarme al lugar donde se encontraba la casa de los Cullen. Siempre la evitaba, y cualquiera que fuera mi ruta, jamás intentaba acercarme más de lo necesario. Cuando llegué aun una pequeña pradera, un pequeño espacio abierto, jadeante caí al suelo por propia voluntad. Agarre un puñado de tierra y hundí mis dedos en el suelo. Las cosas no estaban yendo como yo pensaba. Nada salía como planeado

¡Edward y yo íbamos a estar juntos para siempre! pensé. La discusión sobre mi vampirismo sabía que podría haber durado mucho, incluso de podría haberse salido con la suya, yo lo que quería con toda mi alma era estar a su lado, esto no tendría que haber pasado. Ed tendría que haber vuelto ya hace tiempo. Suplicando perdón por haberme dejado sola y diciéndome que realmente sí me quería, que todo había sido mentira, y que su vida sin mi no valía nada. Igual que la mía sin él. Pero no esto! Mi alma todavía agonizaba en su ausencia, lo único que había conseguido en este tiempo era acallar sus gemidos.

¿Me quería? No sabía bien que pensar. Al marcharse había dejado claro que no, aunque sus palabras, después del dolor inicial, se hacían difíciles de creer. La devoción que había sentido por mí tan solo unos días antes de su partida se contradecía, pero si fuese así, no comprendía de donde habría podido reunir el valor para marcharse. Y aun queriendo engañarme a mí misma diciéndome que todavía sentía algo... habían pasado ya más de dos años y mientras me lamentaba, el tiempo seguía su camino incesante hacia el tercero. El amor que aun hubiese podido sentir por mi no lo había hecho volver y a estas alturas ya habría desaparecido. Pensaba que la aceptación de este hecho me ayudaría a sobreponerme seguir adelante, pero poco hizo en mi favor.

¿Era así como iba a continuar mi vida? ¿Contando el tiempo a partir de ese momento? Dos años, tres años... una década desde que él se fue… Dejé escapar un gemido alto y fuerte, que se abrió paso desgarrador a través de mi pecho. NO! No no no no.¡No podía ser así! Ya desplomada sobre el húmedo suelo del bosque, alzando mí vista al cielo medio cubierto por los pinos, exhalé el último suspiro recordándole. Y a la familia. Eso también dolía, aquellos a los que había considerado como una familia. Tal vez no de lazos de sangre, pero sí afectivos. Yo pensaba que mi aceptación de ellos como vampiros se asemejaba a la que yo sentía cuando Esme me trataba como a uno mas de sus hijos, o Emmet cuando me llamaba hermana, aunque no fuera uno de ellos. Ni un adiós, ni una carta, llamada o nota... ¿estarían todos ellos de acuerdo con lo que habían hecho? Y ellos, ¿me echarían de menos o había sido una distracción pasajera? Quería negarme a creer eso, pero ya era demasiado tarde y no tenía importancia. No estaban aquí y las razones de fondo, a estas alturas, ya dejaban de importar, lo único que hacía al pensarlo era hacerme mas daño, y hacía tiempo había tomado la decisión de superarlo.

Pasé un tiempo en aquel lugar, sin moverme del suelo, simplemente contemplando y "viviendo el momento" sin pensar en nada. Aunque hubiese sido mas correcto decir que veía el mundo vivir el momento, yo no lo hacía, yo solo lo miraba. Expectante.

Seguía sin moverme cuando escuché algo. Oí algo moverse, escuché el roce de ropas y hierva ser aplastada. Suponía que no tardaría en ser encontrada por los lobos en un momento u otro. Mi rastro de olor no era difícil de captar por ellos y si alguno había entrado en fase en algún momento, enseguida se hubiese dado cuenta de que el bosque olía a mí.

Pero aquel día había cogido una dirección opuesta a LaPush, eso me debería haberme dado bastante más tiempo, hasta que Jacob hubiese sabido que no estaba en casa, como mínimo.

Ladeé la cabeza, apoyando la mejilla sobre la tierra esperando ver a uno de mis lobos descamisados, anticipando una sonrisa, pero esta se congeló antes de llegar a mis labios. Mis ojos se entornaron y escudriñaron en la distancia, y bajo el amparo de la bruma, para ver quien se acercaba. Las figuras que se acercaban a mi vestían largas ropas y se acerbacan en grupo. No pude distinguirles bien hasta que se aproximaron un poco más, pero su manera de caminar, indiferente a los desniveles del suelo levantó mis sospechas. Tardé bien poco en ver sus rostros, pálidos como la leche, y mi corazón se paró en seco a medio latido. Las figuras seguían acercándose ajenas a mi "conocimiento" y sus ojos, a la luz del crepúsculo lucieron rojos como rubíes en llamas.

_Esta es la hora más segura para nosotros_

Me había dicho, pero no podía entender una situación que no fuese segura para estas criaturas. ¿Qué hacían aquí? Hacía casi 2 años desde que un vampiro se había atrevido a acercarse a estos lugares, la muerte de Victoria a manos de los lobos había ahuyentado a los seguidores que le quedaban y seguramente había extendido la noticia.

Todavía tumbada en el suelo del bosque, y sin haber movido ni un solo músculo, todavía con la mirada fija en aquellos seres, ahora lejos pero perfectamente visibles, aferré matojos de hierba con mis manos y me despedí del mundo.

Mi respiración aumentó hasta volver a ser jadeos.

Adiós, mundo cruel me despedí con ironía, riéndome de mi misma por utilizar una frase tan "novelesca". Pero estos últimos años habían sido crueles conmigo y tal vez seria mejor así. Tal vez era la forma más rápida de acabar con mis problemas, era una salida cobarde, pero ahora no dependía de mí y me sorprendió la rapidez con la que me rendía a este destino.

Quizá fue esta aceptación que me avergonzaba la que me hizo abrir la boca.

Me obligué a respirar más lentamente y hablé- _Vampiros.._..- no fue mas que un suspiro, lo máximo que mi agarrotados músculos me permitieron, pero tuvo un efecto inmediato. La figura en cabeza frenó sus pasos. Se miraron entre si, y volviendo de nuevo la vista hacia mi, continuaron acercándose.

Aparté la mirada y volví mi atención al cielo. No me molesté en levantarme, esperaría la muerte donde estaba. El pecho se me encogió en mi interior cuando el vampiro que iba delante de todos entró en mi campo de visión, de pié a mi lado, y pude ver como el resto de ellos se había mantenido a una cortés distancia. Le miré con conocimiento de causa, sabía lo que iba a pasar y a través de mis ojos él lo supo también.

Cuando logré abrir mi boca, él se encontraba mucho mas cerca, había hincado una rodilla envuelta en un elegante pantalón de traje en el suelo y su rostro estaba tan cerca que su larga cabellera oscura casi rozaba mi nariz.

-Que sea rápido, por favor.- susurré de nuevo, esta vez suplicante, y sus ojos volvieron a brillar con emoción.

En otro momento de mi vida quizá le hubiese escuchado a él, recordé. Hubiera vuelto a oír su voz advirtiéndome, gritándome. Solía buscar el momento de sentirme cerca de Edward, sin darme cuenta que eso me hacía mas daño. Llegó a ser enfermizo y casi perdí la vida. Pero ahora la voz no venía, y me lamenté de no sentir el miedo suficiente.

-¿Qué clase de... "humano"- dijo con voz suave pero parecía haber dicho "criatura"- acepta su final de una manera tan absoluta?- Pregunto. Su mano helada fué a coger mi barbilla pero aparté la cara rápidamente hacia un lado. Sabía que su tacto me traería amargos recuerdos. Él no se volvió a mover, con la mano todavía extendida junto a mi cara, y por un momento me sentí incluso impaciente.- Ni una lágrima, ni un sollozo... si no pudiese oler la adrenalina que corre desenfrenada por tus dulces venas, diría que no sabes lo que va a pasar.

-Alguien que sabe lo inútil que seria... y que no tiene el valor de intentar seguir viviendo.- Poco sabia yo entonces que mi bocaza, en ese momento, había sido la responsable de que no me matasen allí y en ese mismo instante.

El vampiro sobre mí pareció deleitarse con mi respuesta. Algo había en su mirada a parte de despiadada sed. Y me sorprendí a mi misma reconociéndolo. Era curiosidad.

-¿Y qué clase de muchacha se tiene en medio de un bosque esperando su muerte?-Por como formuló la pregunta, supe que solo trataba de continuar la línea de conversación para que continuase hablando. Estaba convencida de que su curiosidad se centraba más en mi otra afirmación, la que dejaba claro que sabia lo que eran - Joven y hermosa, ha de tener muchos motivos para vivir.

-Tal vez los perdiese hace tiempo. -Dije con toda la indiferencia que puede reunir en un momento.

Su rostro sonrió con lastima, como quien se lamenta que se le caiga un helado a un niño. Era una mezcla entre pena y desprecio.

-Y dime, que puede perder alguien de tu...

-Nunca había encontrado vampiros a los que les gustase hablar tanto.-Le interrumpí con una mentira, cansada de su parloteo, pero también por una buena razón. No me gustaba donde se dirigía nuestra charla. Pero también porque recordaba las conversaciones con los Cullen, sobre otros vampiros, y recordaba que su existencia debía ser un secreto. ¿Iba a exponer a los Cullen de esta manera? No es que se mereciesen tal detalle por mi parte a esas alturas, pero mi cariño hacia ellos siempre había sido sincero y no podía exponerlos así, así que algo se me pasó por la cabeza. Una pequeña mentira que no costaría mucho de mantener, y menos gracias a mi limitada esperanza de vida. Si ese vampiro quería conocer mi historia, solo tenía que omitir a los Cullen.

-Ciertamente.- dijo, y parecía levemente molesto por la interrupción pero contento de acercarse a un tema de su interés- es una costumbre que se ha ido perdiendo entre los nuestros.- habló lentamente, tanteando cada palabra con muuuucho cuidado- Personalmente considero que es una verdadera lástima. Aunque creo es mi deber excusarles en parte. No se suele jugar-escogió ese momento para acariciar amorosamente el pelo junto a mi rostro- con la comida.

Por un momento creí que lo haría en ese momento, su mirada volvió a relucir con fascinación, pero siguió sin pasar nada.

Mi silencio se sostuvo. Al no decir nada en el siguiente minuto, el mismo continuó.

-Supongo sabes qué me tiene intrigado. ¿Me vas a decir, pequeña, a qué vampiros has conocido?

-Solo los vi una vez, eran muy diferentes-. Susurré, como contándole un secreto -tres criaturas de piel blanca como el marfil, despiadadas y crueles.

-¿La familia Cullen?

-No se quienes eran- descarté rápidamente- Mataron a gente del pueblo, bebieron su sangre.- hice una pausa para tragar saliva. Quería centrar mis pensamientos en mi ultimo encuentro con Victoria para describirlos, sabía lo mal que mentía a veces, pero debía intentarlo una vez mas.- Luego desaparecieron. – Mientras de mis labios salían palabras de muerte y desesperación, cogió mi mano entre las suyas heladas, y las acarició. Al principio con dulzura, pero comenzó a frotarlas de forma ansiosa. Le miré extrañada, con un gesto de desagrado.

-No tienes que consolarme- miré nuestras manos entrelazadas. -Haz lo que tengas que hacer.- dije como resolución- No juegues con la comida.- y con esta ultima frase, levemente manchada de angustia, aparté la cara hacia un lado, exponiendo también instintivamente mi cuello.

Pero no me di cuenta, el vampiro de traje negro no parecía estar por la labor ahora. Con gesto asombrado miraba nuestras manos, y de ellas a mi. Su expresión se distorsionó por primera vez en toda la velada. Sus elegantes cejas se crisparon durante unos segundos y alcanzó su rostro la confusión. Era extraño, ya que me había dado la sensación de que aquella criatura, aquel monstruo, había parecido mantenerlo todo bajo control hasta aquel momento.

¿Qué clase de humana eres tu?- dijo mas para si mismo. ¿Una a punto de morir? sonreí de forma macabra.

Todavía parecía algo alterado. Con un movimiento mas rápido que mi vista y mis reflejos (y seguramente ambos juntos también) me había cogido en brazos y se había levantado.

Yo no entendía nada, ¿que hacía? ¿Por qué no me mataba, se daban un festín horripilante con mi sangre y continuaban con su camino? Ya resultaba difícil hacerme a la idea de morir a manos de vampiros, de los que siempre había aclamado no temer, que estos alargaban mi tortura todavía más.

-Que...

-¿Puedes mantenerte de pie? - caminaba hacia donde el grupo de vampiros estaba. Y tras recibir mi asentimiento de cabeza, deslizó su brazo de debajo de mis rodillas y suavemente me depositó en el suelo. Mi cuerpo se tensó y volví a sentir un miedo aterrador hacia esas criaturas que ahora casi me rodeaban. Hubiese dado no uno, si no varios pasos hacia atrás, pero su firme mano en mi hombro me lo detuvo. Ahora sí, arrastrando lentamente mi mirada por todos ellos, me sentí aterrorizada.

-Mi señor _Aro_, ¿Qué pretende hacer?

-Caballeros, he encontrado algo muy interesante. Mientras que esto parecía solo una parada en el camino para un tentempié... creo que tenemos entre nuestras manos algo mucho mejor.

Las figuras todavía estaban entre sombras, pero pude verles mucho mejor. Cada uno de diferente altura y edad, pero cada uno más intimidante que el resto. Me sentí rodeada y toda la serenidad del principio se había esfumado. Ninguno de los 5 abrió la boca, todos le miraban. No quería parecerles interesante, eso sí me daba miedo.

-He encontrado a esta señorita…- pareció pensarse dos veces lo siguiente frase. –Inmune a mi poder.

Todos me lanzaron una breve mirada pero mantuvieron su atención en el vampiro del traje.

-¿Puedo probar?- sonó una voz joven pero madura a la vez. La miré sin entender. Tenía la apariencia de una niña de 12 años, tal vez un poco más, pero no gustó en absoluto. Aro dio un paso alejándose de mí, y esperamos. Yo no comprendía nada. Miradas volvieron a ser lanzadas entre todos ellos.

- Curioso…. Definitivamente,_ curioso._- Voces tensas, ojos relampagueantes, cuerpos rígidos… más de lo normal para vampiros. Era evidente hasta para mí. Allí se cocía algo más de lo que alcanzaba mi comprensión.

Como una embestida, un recuerdo golpeó mi pecho. ¡Ya sabía dónde lo había visto! Imágenes fueron evocadas ante mis ojos y le vi. Vi a ese vampiro, el del traje, en un cuadro en la casa de los Cullen. ¡Era el mismo! Estaba convencida. Carlisle... les había llamado la _familia real_, y había dejado claro el gran poder que poseían.

El pánico casi se apoderó de mi y tragué con fuerza para someter los gritos a la altura del estomago. No podía perder el control de mi misma.

_Bella…-_suave y aterciopelada, sonó su voz a la altura de mi oreja. Con un gran dolor reconocí a Edward enseguida. Hablándome como si jamás hubise marchado.

NO! Mis sentidos se desbordaron. Y luché para no caer de rodillas al suelo. Esto no podía estar sucediendo, después de tanto tiempo… no.

_¡Bella escúchame, tienes que huir de aquí! _

¡Cállate! La voz de Edward perforaba mi pecho cual cuchillo. Casi me olvidé de los vampiros y cerré los ojos. ¡No quiero escucharte! ¡No me hables! No tienes ningún derecho.

_Por favor, haz lo que te pido…_

Abrí los ojos de nuevo para centrarme en los vampiros y tratar de ignorarle, algunos me miraban pero sin sorprenderse de mi repentino miedo. Quizá era la reacción que esperaban desde el principio.

Aro volvió su atención a mi con un ademán con la mano izquierda -Me te me tenemos un pequeño problema, señorita…- alzó una ceja invitándome a contestar.

-Ssswan.

-Señorita Swan.- se reafirmó.- Sabe demasiado sobre nosotros. Pero sería una auténtica lástima- se paró a inspirar lentamente por la nariz y sentí que paladeaba mi olor en su lengua- acabar con su vida.

¿A qué venía todo aquello? ¿Por qué se lo pensaban tanto?

No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, ¿no se iban a alimentar? ¿No iba a morir? Estaba claro que aquello tampoco iba a mejorar mi situación, y mi intuición me decía que el destino que ahora estaba casi segura no iba a llegar, hubiese sido mejor.

-Sabe demasiado, o la matamos o deberá venir con nosotros.

-¡NO!- retrocedí un par de pasos asustada -¡NOOOO!- grité de nuevo con todas mis fuerzas. Di un paso más hacia atrás y no puede evitarlo. Di media vuelta y comencé a correr aunque era consciente de lo poco que serviría.

_No te gires Bella, ¡sigue corriendo!_

Una punzada en el corazón hizo que mis rodillas fallasen y caí de bruces al suelo. Apenas nos separaban 20 metros.

-Por favor, por favor…- dijo Aro con voz apaciguadora.-no corras, pequeña, no servirá de nada. Solo hará esto más desagradable.

Sabía que tenía razón, me retorcí en el suelo y me giré para mirarle. Estaba segura… estaba que si daba un paso más alguno de los vampiros a sus espaldas saltaría a mi caza.

- No por favor….-supliqué.

La tierra me pareció temblar bajo mis manos, alcé la cabeza pero no vi nada, los vampiros por su lado, estaban todos en guardia y tenían la vista hacia el frente, más allá de mí y de los árboles. Al otro extremo del claro, aparecieron corriendo todos mis lobos, los rugidos que proferían les hacía asemejarse más a enormes leones con el pelaje erizado. Corrían hacia mí a toda velocidad.

-No, ¡DETENEOS!- Grité con todo el aire de mis pultmones. No podía permitir que se acercasen más y se pusieran en peligro. Pero no atendieron, y su desenfrenada carrera continuó. No tenía otra alternativa, me levanté y me puse a correr hacia ellos con la esperanza de que se detuvieran al tenerme en su bando.

Pero no todos lo hicieron, continuaron corriendo hacia ellos y se produjo el choque. Muchas cosas pasaron sin que pudiera darme cuenta. Los vampiros se habían movido, se golpearon entre ellos, escuché rugidos y gemidos y todo se detuvo. Yo solo sabía que había continuado corriendo y que había cruzado la línea de la manada. Estaba con ellos. No muy lejos de mí, Jacob en su forma de lobo estaba tirado en el suelo con cuatro lobos más delante de él, protegiéndole, y lo mismo pasaba con uno de los vampiros. Los únicos al margen de todo aquellos eran Aro y Seth, que estaba junto a mí, ahora mucho mas cerca del extremo opuesto de la pradera.

Ambos bandos se reagruparon y se mantuvieron firmes. Jake se acercó a mí rápidamente, corriendo desnudo y me abrazó fuertemente.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó con voz jadeante pero sin apartar la mirada de esos monstruos.

-Si… no. Jake, tenéis que marcharos de aquí… -intenté advertirle, pero él no me escuchaba. Me liberó de su abrazo y volvió su atención a Sam.

-¿Quienes sois?- Sam Uley, también transformado en persona exigió saber.

Después de un breve silencio, Aro habló.

-Somos del clan Vulturi. Vampiros.- enfatizó sabiendo que no era necesario -No estamos aquí para pelear, y honraremos el pacto que sabemos existe. Sea cual sea.- dijo solemnemente acercándose a la vanguardia de nuevo.- Por supuesto, no traeremos violencia o muerte allí donde no la hay.- Su voz melodiosa sonaba un tanto burlesca- Pero usted, señorita, quebranta las leyes aunque no sea directamente culpable. Así que debe decidir.

No podía ser. ¡Esto no podía estar sucediendo!

Sam y Jacob se posicionaron dos pasos por delante de mí cubriéndome parcialmente a su vista.

-¡Bella!, ¿de que va esto?- Preguntó Jacob sin girar la cabeza para mirarme.

-Ja…Jacob… yo…. Dicen que sé demasiado sobre ellos.-susurré.- Quieren que vaya con ellos –Todos los lobos se tensaron y gruñeron casi al unísono, y tanto Jake como Sam retrocedieron un paso para acercarse más a mi- … o me matarán….

Mis últimas palabras desataron la furia entre ellos. Los lobos emitían un gruñido muy grave – ¡Jamás! Los vampiros son los culpables. Esas sanguijuelas vinieron aquí…

-Estamos al tanto de eso,-interrumpió Aro desde la otra punta del claro- pero el mal ya esta hecho. Ella sabe de nuestra existencia.

-Ella no se va a mover de aquí.- dijo Sam temblando.

Tenebrosas miradas se intercambiaron entre vampiros y lobos. No habría un acuerda aquella tarde, aquello se decidiría de forma sangrienta.

-Es una lástima que os opongáis. Eso hará inevitable que mi guardia deba intervenir, el pacto re romperá. –Su mirada fija en mí- Quizá no le guste el resultado. Habrá una batalla y habrá muertes. ¿Es eso lo que quiere, señorita Swan?

-no…-susurré. Debía haberlo visto en mis ojos. Era lo que mas temia. No podía permitir que perdiesen la vida por culpa mía.

-No podemos poner en peligro nuestro secreto.

-¡Yo nunca diría nada!- me apresuré a decir.- Nunca he dicho nada.

-No podemos confiar solo en su palabra. La ley es para todos igual.

-¡NO OS LA LLEVARÉIS!- Jacob se batía con la rabia y la impotencia de no poder acercarse más.

-Iré.-suspiré- Por favor, iré con vosotros.

-NO- gritó Jacob y se giró hacia mí.- Lo siento, pero no te voy a permitir, Bella.

_Escúchale Bella, no puedes hacerlo…_

Apreté los dientes con fuerza para soportar el dolor. Él no estaba allí. No estaba y no era real. Perdía todo derecho a decirme nada. Era Jacob quien estaba a mi lado, y quien se merecía que le tuviese en cuenta. Jacob estaba a mi lado, él se merecía mi sacrificio y no... la voz. Apreté contra mí los brazos de Jake, que todavía me sujetaban con fuerza, y hablé a Aro. - Los lobos no son una amenaza, solo protegen sus tierras. -Dije ignorando las miradas de los lobos y dirigiéndome a los vampiros. Entre los dos Quileutes, vi a Aro sonreír.

-¡Bella cállate!- rugió. Y cerró mi campo de visión, pero sabía que no importaba. Ellos me escucharían de todas formas.

-Por una vez, Jacob, no voy a quedarme atrás viendo cómo peleáis.- dije derrotada y siendo consciente de lo que significaban mis palabras, lo que me esperaba a partir de ahora.

Todos los lobos gruñeron al oír mis palabras, supongo que no tenían sentido. Ellos me protegían a mí y no al revés, pero había llegado mi hora, la hora de hacer algún sacrificio por el bien de la manada.

-¡NOO!- gritó- Bella no sabes lo que estas haciendo.- dijo temblando de irá, zarandeándome instintivamente para sacarme de mi error. En cualquier otro momento hubiese tenido miedo.- La manada peleará, ¡sabes que lo haremos! Maldita sea, estamos para eso.

-Pero no si puedo evitarlo.

Mi mano se deslizó por su ardiente brazo hasta el inicio de su cuello. Acaricié su mejilla y apoyé mi frente contra su pecho. Jake había significado mucho para mi, mi protector y salvador. Mi amigo. Y sabía que él hubiese dado un paso más allá, para ambos significaba más que amistad. Suspiré bebiendo su aroma. Quizá ya nada de eso importaba, mi futuro estaba decidido. Le abracé con fuerza y me dejé perder en su calor.

Le echaría de menos, Dios, no se si podría sobrevivir mucho sin él, pero sentía que tenía que hacerlo. Aquellos vampiros eran demasiado fuertes, y aunque el lobo que tenían dentro moría de rabia y de ganas de pelear, no era la mejor solución.

Besé su pecho y él alzó mi cabeza, sosteniendo mi barbilla. Sus ojos vidriosos me miraron como si fuera, y me di cuanta que así era, la última vez que nos veríamos. El corazón se me encogió en el pecho al verle inclinarse hacia mí y una furtiva lágrima se escapaba de mis ojos. Nuestros rostros ahora estaban mucho mas cerca, casi intoxicándome de su aliento. Recorrí la distancia que faltaba y nuestros labios se juntaron. Un beso dulce pero ansioso, intenso, la última pieza de nuestra relación que íbamos a compartir antes de separarnos definitivamente. Su boca se deslizó con fuerza sobre la mía, su mano encontró camino hasta mi cuello e intensificó el momento. No hubiese querido que este beso acabase nunca, sus suaves labios desprendían calor a través de los míos, y se apoderó de mí una sensación de vértigo que hizo que Jacob fuera mi único apoyo en la tierra. Mi Jacob. Nos separamos varios centímetros y sostuvo mi cara entre sus grandes manos. Volvió a besarme brevemente una vez mas, y otra, y hasta tres veces antes de que nos fundiéramos en un abrazo final.

-No olvidéis, por favor, que hago esto porque os quiero.

-¡BASTA! No voy a permitirlo, ¿me oyes?- Intenté apartarme de él pero me fue imposible.- no voy a dejarte ir.

-¡Jake por favor! -No atendería a razones, lo vi en sus ojos. Pero debía encontrar la manera, era la mejor solución. Les había visto muchas veces dominar a los vampiros en el fragor de la batalla, y había comprovado lo capaces y temibles que podían ser. Pero estos eran distintos. No quería verles enfrentarse a ellos.

-Jane, si haces los honores… - Mis oídos no fueron capaces de captar ese sonido, pero fue lo último que mis lobos escucharon antes de que el dolor les golpease.

Jacob me soltó de sus brazos y cayó ante mí, retorciéndose de dolor. Sam también había caído. Miré a mi alrededor y a todos los lobos les pasaba los mismo. Se retorcían en el suelo y luchaban por contener los gritos.

-¡Noooo! BASTA POR FAVOR.- Volví mi atención a los vampiros y vi que Aro extendía sus brazos abiertos. Entendí el mensaje. Después de echarle una última mirada a Jake, comencé a correr alejándome de ellos, hacia mi destino. – Parad esto, por favor.- suplicaba quedándome sin aliento. Me llevó una eternidad llegar hasta ellos. Mis pulmones ardían por falta de aire, mis piernas temblaban y desfallecían pocos metros antes de alcanzarlos. Pero en vez de caer al suelo de nuevo, Aro ya estaba esperándome, con un brazo trajeado me sujetó y me sostuvo contra su frío y rígido cuerpo. –Te lo suplico, haz que pare….

Momentos después, los gritos se ahogaron y fueron substituidos por gruñidos.

- NO, BELLA.

-BELLAAA.

Seguía en los brazos de Aro, pero antes de que me diese cuenta, habíamos desaparecido en el bosque. Escuché aullidos a mis espaldas, y supe que hacía lo correcto.

* * *

**Jacob**

De estar en el mismísimo cielo, con Bella entre mis brazos y sus labios enredados entre los míos. Pasé a estar en un infierno de dolor y sufrimiento, encerrado en mi cabeza, y lo peor, ella escapándose de mi abrazo. La mente de la manada estaba agonizando, jamás puede pensar que tanto dolor se compartiría entre nuestras mentes. Sentí perderla cuando mis brazos perdieron su fuerza. La oí gritar y momentos después ya no estaba a mi lado.

Cuando el dolor desapareció, y la vi junto a _ELLOS._

-NO, BELLA- grité, pero no había nada que hacer. Nos encontrábamos impotentes ante ese poder que poseían, éramos inútiles. Mi rabia no me permitió seguir como humano más tiempo. Tratamos de perseguirlos, si corrían, tal vez podíamos sorprenderlos en un ataque, pero fue inútil. Pocos vampiros habíamos visto tan veloces como aquellos.

Alcé la mirada al cielo y aullé con todas mis fuerzas esperando que Bella puédese escucharme. Un segundo después, todos mis hermanos hacían lo mismo. Dando nuestro último adiós, disculpándonos y lamentando con toda nuestra alma y nuestro cuerpo de lobos no haber podido salvarla esta vez.

_Hermano_, igual que yo, el resto de la manada estaba llorando, _hermano seremos fuertes_. Era Embry el que hablaba por boca de todos. Todos perdíamos a alguien de la familia.

Hubiese querido que nuestro primer beso fuese el principio de algo, no el final.

* * *

**Bienvenidos a mi fic. Espero que lo disfruteis la mitad de lo que yo lo hago escribiéndolo.  
Y dejad Reviews, que no cuesta nada.**

**Nagini**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Seguía en los brazos de Aro, pero antes de que me diese cuenta, habíamos desaparecido en el bosque. Escuché aullidos a mis espaldas, y supe que hacía lo correcto.

Aplastada contra su pecho, como si fuese una niña en brazos de su padre, continuamos el camino en un sueño, todo desaparecía a mi alrededor a medida que cruzabamos el bosque. Encogida y asustada, me agarré con fuerza a los pliegues de su traje, y pronto eran esos pliegues en su pecho lo único que podía ver. Quería desaparecer, no sentir nada de lo que estaba pasando, así que cerré los ojos. Pero mis oidos no hicieron caso, seguía escuchando el fuerte viento que golpeaba las ramas que se alejaban cada vez más de casa, así que dejé de escuchar. Su olor... oh su olor era odiosamente embriagador, uno de esos que desearías que te acompañasen cada noche hasta el lecho, marca indiscutible de su raza, así que dejé de respirar por la nariz. Pero no servía de nada, porque todo en él gritaba _Vampiro._ No necesitaba más que su frío tacto a través de la ropa para recordármelo. La sensación de velocidad era vertiginosa. Y supe que en breves momentos habríamos dejado Forks atrás, seguramente para siempre. Aun sabiendo eso, no reuní el valor para alzar la cabeza y mirar.

_Charlie… lo siento_

No quería hacer ruido, no quería sollozar en brazos del vampiro que se me llevaba, pero lágrimas fugitivas iniciaban su carrera por mis mejillas. Un leve temblor se apoderó de mi pecho y no pude evitarlo. Así que lloré, lloré durante todo el camino, pero permanecí muda. Noté como Aro bajaba la cabeza una décima de segundo, pero enseguida volvió su atención al frente.

Llegamos a un aeropuerto, no sé cuanto tiempo después. Todo se volvía confuso, el tiempo, el lugar… no sabía si todavía era de noche ni si habíamos salido del estado de Washington. Les seguí como la oveja sigue al pastor, sin hablar, con la vista fijada al suelo y simplemente, dejándome llevar. No quería enterarme de nada, cuando menos supiese, cuanto más pudiese fingir que todo aquello no estaba pasando, mucho mejor. Pero bien sabía que no podía durar mucho más.

-La joven viene con nosotros- escuché uno de los vampiros decir. Desvié la mirada hacia esa dirección, lo justo y necesario para verle los pies a su interlocutor.

-No hay problema- dijo con una voz áspera que me decía que no era vampiro. Aventuré mi mirada hacia arriba y vi a un hombre de mediana edad, con un café en la mano y que, aunque algo descuidado y sin la chaqueta, llevaba uniforme de piloto. Le escuché sorber y después de tragar continuó- Tendrá que rellenar un formulario de entrada al país antes de aterrizar, enseñar su pasaporte en la oficina de aduanas – señaló hacia un edificio al otro lado del hangar donde nos encontrábamos- y….

-Eso no será necesario- Dijo.

-Oiga mire,- me lanzó una mirada de soslayo antes de volver con su interlocutor. -no voy a llevar a nadie en el avión sin los papeles reglamentarios necesarios… me podrían quitar la licencia para…

El vampiro cogió por la muñeca la mano que estaba a punto de tocarle un hombro.

-Nos llevará sin más preguntas- dijo, simple y llanamente. Y le soltó la mano.

-Pero qu….- se frotaba frenéticamente sin entender, preguntándose, cómo una persona podía tener tanta fuerza con la mano izquierda.- Cómo quieran- gruñó alejándose- ¡Pero no me hago responsable cuando lleguen allí!

La mano de Aro se posó sobre mi hombro y me indicaba que avanzase. Entramos en un avión demasiado pequeño para ser comercial y me indicaron un asiento. Menos de diez minutos mas tarde estábamos en el aire. Sentada junto a una ventanilla, me abracé a mi misma y suspiré. Todo lo que veía a través del grueso cristal era lo único que me quedaba de mi antigua vida.

-Tal vez la señorita Swan debiera comer algo- dijo otro de los vampiros cerca de mí. Ni siquiera me había molestado en fijarme en todos ellos- cuando lleguemos, quizá tardemos en poder ofrecerle nada de sustento.

Aro me miró y asintió.- Por favor, ofrécele lo que puedas Félix.

Ese mismo vampiro desapareció unos momentos y volvió con una bandeja llena de diferentes comidas, nada parecido a la comida servida en los aviones, todas parecían acabadas de hacer. Se acercó a mi y las dejó en la mesa de el asiento de al lado sin apartar la mirada de mí. Yo no iba a probar bocado. Me acurruqué más si podía en mi asiento y cerré los ojos unos instantes antes de volver mí vista a la venta. Media hora después, el sol empezaba a despuntar tras las montañas.

Las ventanillas se cerraron y no se volvieron a abrir.

Del aeropuerto pasamos a un coche, eso es todo lo que recuerdo, y que cuando bajamos del coche, ya estábamos en el interior de un edificio de piedra fría y oscura. No recuerdo nada más.

Sí recuerdo haber mirado el cielo como si no existiese otra cosa en el mundo. Como si fuese la cosa más bella sobre la faz de la tierra. Veía el mismo cielo que se veía desde casa, y eso era todo lo que importaba. Necesitaba… algo que me conectase con Forks, algo a lo que poder agarrarme ahora que todo mi mundo se desmoronaba, o por lo menos el que yo conocía. No sabía que clase de mundo me esperaba a partir de ahora.

Me sentí desfallecer otra vez_, por favor… que termine, necesito que termine esta pesadilla…_

-Estará cansada- su voy y el sonido de una puerta abriéndose me despertó de mi ensimismamiento. Era Aro. –No ha tenido un buen viaje, descansa ahora. –su voz pareció mucho mas suave y conciliadora de lo que me lo había parecido la última vez que la escuché. Continué en silencio entrando en la habitación que me ofrecía. -Dentro de unas cuantas horas hablaremos. Hasta entonces…

Cerró las grandes puertas a mis espaldas. Hasta entonces, me dejé caer junto a la puerta. Estaba por fin sola, y pensé que me sentiría mejor, pero no fue así. Di rienda suelta a mi desesperación y comencé a llorar de nuevo.

_NOOOOO, NO, NO, NO, NO, no, no... Pronto despertarás Bella. Todo esto no puede ser real. No me puede estar pasando esto…_Mi respiración era errática, mi rostro empapado por las lágrimas y los ojos hinchados por no dormir. Me tapé la cara para acallar los sollozos.

… _¿Qué debo haber hecho en el pasado para merecer esto?_ Sola, encerrada en aquella jaula por el resto de mis días, tal vez. Rodeada de vampiros, vampiros que no dudaban un segundo en matar y destruir. Lejos de todos los que amaba, y a la vez, tan cerca de un recuerdo tan doloroso...

Quise gritar con todas mis fuerzas hasta que el corazón saliese por mi garganta. Quise vaciar mis pulmones para no volverlos a llenar con el olor a sangre nunca más. Y quise que todo terminase en ese momento. Sin explicaciones, sin sentido. Un final limpio y rápido... Pero en vez de eso, me tragué el grito que se quedó a la altura de la nuez. Mi visión empezó a nublarse, me sentí mareada, todo se volvía oscuro por momentos y, deleitada por la sensación de vacío, me dejé llevar haciendo que mi cabeza chocara contra el suelo. Y no sentí nada más.

No supe cuanto tiempo había pasado cuado me desperté, pero no me sentí ni un ápice más descansada. De hecho no me sentía mejor en ningún sentido. Pero en el estado mental en el que me encontraba, tal vez era normal. Mi mejilla derecha se apoyaba directamente sobre el frío suelo, aturdida la levanté y por primera vez me fijé dónde estaba. La habitación era enorme y llena de caros muebles de época, todos de madera maciza y muy elaborados. Una alfombra peluda se extendía por casi toda la estancia, una cama con doseles, escritorio y librerías llenas de libros, retratos de estilo barroco en todas las paredes, amplias y pomposas cortinas de terciopelo… y una ventana. ¡Una ventana!

Corrí hacia ella rápidamente y la abrí de par en par mientras me sentía mareada por levantarme tan deprisa. Cegada. ¡Estaba cegada! Golpeé la piedra con los puños, confirmándo que eran totalmente imperturbables a mis fuerzas. Di varios pasos hacia atrás con una sensación de claustrofobia mucho pero que la de antes. Aquello era una celda…

Derrotada me dejé caer en el suelo junto a la cama, apoyé la cabeza en el colchón y esperé.

* * *

**Aro**

-Creo saber que nos traes nuevas de tu viaje, hermano.

Entré en la sala central, nuestra sala, por la puerta principal y asentí a Marco; él y Cayo ya me estaban esperando. Sin duda, ya había recibido las noticias. El salón principal, con nuestros tres sillones, nos solía hacer las veces de parlamento. Y sin duda hoy, teníamos mucho a discutir.

-¿Encontraste a Carlisle, Aro?

-No, Cayo, ya lo sabes bien.- Las noticias volaban mucho más rápido de lo que nosotros corríamos, y no me sorprendió que ya supiesen.- Creo que nuestro viejo amigo volvió a moverse. Lo que me recuerda que a partir de ahora, deberemos llevar a Demetri con nosotros cada vez que le busquemos. -Hice un además con la mano restándole importancia al asunto, al fin y al cabo, había algo mejor de lo que hablar.

-¡Es absurdo! Con un aquelarre del tamaño del suyo, no tiene sentido tanto nomadismo. –Saltó Cayo contrariado. Él siempre había sido el más impaciente de los tres. La vida contemplativa le congratulaba menos que a los demás.

-No somos quién para juzgar sus excentricidades.- intervino el siempre parcial Marco con su voz cansada por el paso de las décadas.

-¡Pero complica nuestro trabajo!- gruñó.

-Te recuerdo que la visita era de cortesía, Cayo, lo único que hemos perdido ha sido mi tiempo. Y con las noticias que os traigo, os aseguro que realmente no lo lamento en absoluto. Hemos salido ganando.

-Dilo de una vez.

-Cuando encontramos la casa vacía nos resolvimos a volver, pero de camino al aeródromo nos topamos con algo. Un olor delicioso de sangre joven en medio del bosque, así que no me pude resistir e imaginé que a mis acompañantes les gustaría un pequeño detalle después de nuestra búsqueda infructuosa. Cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarnos con criatura tan excepcional- mi voz tomó un aire de ensoñación recordando mi buena fortuna.

-¿Que tenía de excepcional?- quiso saber mi impaciente e incrédulo hermano.

-Verás, ¡la muchacha era totalmente inmune a mi poder!- dije totalmente entusiasmado- Ni una imagen, ni un recuerdo, ¡ni un solo pensamiento! Le pedí a Jane que lo intentase ella, e imaginad ¡Nada! – La emoción que sentía no podía ser explicada con palabras- Que maravilla…

Ambos intercambiaron miradas y volvieron a dirigirse a mí.

-¿Crees que es algún tipo de escudo?- Preguntó un siempre receloso Cayo.

-Estoy casi convencido.- Marco permaneció callado.

-Ciertamente parece interesante. La trajiste contigo, ¿me equivoco?

-No te equivocas, no, y ahora mismo esta descansando en una habitación. Aunque tuvimos un pequeño problema con los hombres-lobo de la zona, aparecieron para defenderla- Mis dos hermanos a penas alzaron la vista ni distinguí preocupación en ellos. Con el pasar del tiempo, menos cosas conmovían nuestro ánimo, pensé. Y era una lástima, la excitación que me invadía era una verdadera delicia.- Pero no supusieron mucho problema.

-¿La trajiste sin más?

-No, fue más sencillo que eso. Ahí reside otra de las sorpresas. Ella nos reconoció como vampiros en cuando aparecimos a su lado.- Ahora sí, su atención se posó en mí por completo. - Por supuesto solo tuve que aclararle que las leyes me impedían dejarla allí…

-¿Cómo es posible?– Preguntó Cayo- ¿Acaso conocía a los Cullen?- aquella afirmación pondría a nuestro viejo amigo en un aprieto.

-Ese fue mi primer pensamiento, así es, pero ella asegura que a pesar de reconocer a los Cullen, no sabía que eran vampiros. -Ambos fruncieron el ceño desconfiando. -Yo tampoco estoy convencido de eso y me es imposible comprobarlo, pero asegura que "vio" a vampiros nómadas atacar a gente de Forks, tal vez por eso los lobos la protegieran tan de cerca. En cualquier caso, nos encargaremos de ese tema mas tarde, la prioridad ahora es su transformación.

-¿Cómo crees que se lo tomará?-Esta vez era Marco el que hablaba.

-Pues no estoy seguro. Cuando la encontré en el bosque, pareció aceptar demasiado bien su muerte. Eso puede jugar en nuestro favor, le estaremos ofreciendo una segunda oportunidad con una vida inmortal.

-El espíritu de una muchacha joven, sin ganas de vivir… puede ser inestable, Aro, andémonos con cuidado. No querríamos transformarla para que se escapase de nuestras manos.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto, he pensado en eso también. Pero me temo deberemos esperar a hablar con ella.

- ¿Por qué esperar? Haz que la traigan ahora ¡y zanjemos el asunto! Será interesante incluir un escudo en la guardia- dijo Cayo con una media sonrisa tan poco frecuente en su pétreo rostro.

-No te impacientes, deja que descanse. Además, le hará bien darse cuenta de lo que le rodea, aquí, ser humano no es precisamente algo ventajoso…

Nos sonreímos mutuamente y dejamos correr el tema. Nuestras cabezas tratarían otros temas, hasta que llegase la hora.

**Bella**

No tenía reloj, pero imaginé que debía llevar cerca de las 6 horas allí encerrada. Mi cabeza seguía sin encontrar descanso cuando un ruido en la puerta me sobresaltó. Sin esperar respuesta, esta se entreabrió y una figura sombría se abría paso hacia el interior de la habitación.

Bajo la nueva luz, vi a un vampiro que no había visto antes. Era alto, de cabello castaño claro, corto y desordenado, cada mechón apuntaba a una dirección diferente. Su rostro era afilado, liso y limpio de cualquier tipo de imperfección, sus rasgos eran los de un hombre de veinte-y-muchos años, pero su etéreo aspecto, tan propio de los vampiros, hacía imposible fijar una edad. Tenía una nariz puntiaguda y recta, una mandíbula bien encajada y firme, y bajo las perfectas cejas, unos ojos grandes y rojos. Un intimidante color rojo, extremadamente intenso que me hipnotizó en el momento en que posé mi mirada sobre ellos.

Se mantenía muy erguido a penas un paso por delante de la puerta, y a su alrededor se respiraba un aire distinto. De la misma manera que Aro exhalaba solemnidad, este nuevo vampiro era envuelto con un halo de fría calculación.

-¿Señorita Swan?- Pronunció muy lentamente.

No podía apartar mis ojos de los suyos, y asentí levemente. Yo todavía estaba sentada en el suelo, con mi espalda apoyada en la cama y me levanté no queriéndome quedar allí tirada y vulnerable en su presencia, dispuesta a seguirle donde me llevase. ¿Qué tendrían esos ojos… que me hacían perder toda voluntad? Durante todas las horas que había pasado sola, rehuida por el sueño, había tomado una decisión. Si debía enfrentarme a la muerte, que era seguro lo que me esperaba al final de aquel macabro día, por lo menos me mantendría firme. No iba a mostrarles miedo, no suplicaría ni lloraría. Eso era propio de alguien a quien le quedaban cosas por las que vivir, me dije, y tú ya lo has perdido todo. Deseaba que mi último estado de ánimo fuese desafiante. Ya me lo habían quitado todo, ya no me podían dañar más y quería mostrarles lo firme que podía ser el espíritu de una simple humana. Sabía que no iba a ser sencillo, pero no que mi voluntad flaquearía con tal rapidez.

Reafirmé mis rodillas en su posición lo mejor que pude y me erguí. _Valor Bella, no va a durar mucho._

-Sígame, por favor.- Con eso dio media vuelta e inició el camino a paso lento. Yo le seguí dos pasos por detrás.

Llegamos a una sala mucha más grande que cualquiera que hubiese visto en aquel lugar. Las puertas eran enormes y el techo muy alto. Las paredes estaban decoradas con cuadros y tapices, y al final de la habitación habían tres sillones que hacían la función de tronos. Tres vampiros, Aro el del medio, centraron su atención en mi.

Con expresión que intentaba ser conciliadora, Aro se sentaba en el trono central dominando la estancia. A su derecha se sentaba un vampiro que parecía bastante mayor, (de edad relativa, por supuesto) con expresión hastiada, el cabello castaño y ondulado echado hacia atrás. A su izquierda, otro mucho más joven, con el pelo blanco y lacio que caía sobre sus hombros, y un gesto mucho mas intimidatorio. Los tres vestían elegantes ropajes negros que resaltaba… como no, sus ojos.

Aro se levantó para recibirme, pero su gesto no fue compartido. Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse mientras me obligaba a mi misma a avanzar hasta el centro de la sala.

-Adelante, sin miedo.- Dijo con una voz melodiosa, pero sus palabras tuvieron el efecto contrario en mí, y sentí una punzada de furia. Qué fácil era hablar cuando se apreciaba tan poco la vida ajena. –Estaba deseoso de poder presentarte al resto de mi "familia". -Acabó de acercarse a mí y tomó mi mano y mi codo entre las suyas, conduciéndome hacia adelante como si fuese una dama. Me mantuve lo más rígida que pude y traté de controlar mi respiración.- Marco, Cayo, os presento a la señorita Swan.- Ambos asintieron.

-Señorita Swan, ¿nos permite su nombre completo?- dijo el joven.

-Isabella Swan.- y me sentí satisfecha con lo estable que había sonado mi voz.

-Un nombre delicioso…-Parecía una broma macabra la elección de adjetivo, pensé.- Como ya sabrás, yo soy Aro, y estos son mis hermanos Marco y Cayo. Demetri, a tus espaldas, fue quien te trajo aquí, y el resto que conociste son Jane, Alec, Félix y Tares.- Donde antes no había nadie, habían aparecido todos a un lado de la estancia, a medida que Aro los nombraba. Todos vestían unas túnicas largas parecidas de color oscuro. –Ellos conforman mi guardia personal. Pero vayamos al tema que nos concierne. He expuesto a mis hermanos nuestro problema, como ya habrás imaginado, y opinan lo mismo que yo. Infringes la ley e hice bien trayéndote aquí.

Malditos vampiros, ¿Qué clase de cruel cortesía fingía traerse conmigo? Cerré los ojos con fuerza unos segundos para volverlos a abrir y cruzarme con la intensa mirada de Cayo.

-Háblanos de los vampiros que viste, Isabella. –Sentí empequeñecerme y la angustia se apoderó de nuevo de mí. Debía mentir otra vez, ¡Maldita suerte la mía! Jamás había dependido tanto de algo que tan mal se me daba. Esperé a poder calmar mi respiración y todos esperaron pacientes. Alcé la cabeza fingiendo orgullo y hablé.

-Fue un atardecer en el pueblo de Forks, cerca de donde vivo… vivía- me corregí- Deambulaba cerca del bosque cuando escuché los gritos- desvié mi vista al suelo para que la mentira resultase menos evidente- Vi a dos personas, o lo que creí que era lo eran, pero eran extremadamente pálidos y tenían vuestros mismos ojos. Mataron a varias personas y… bebieron su sangre.- Hice una pausa para respirar pesadamente. Estaba a punto de continuar cuando Aro me interrumpió.

-Me fascina el hecho de que sobrevivieras a ese encuentro Isabella.- dijo con un tinte de incredulidad en la voz- ¿No te vieron, escucharon u olieron? Verás, cuando un vampiro se esta alimentando, se encuentra en un estado de máxima alerta de lo que le rodea, en especial de la "sangre" que le rodea. Me resulta muy extraño que no se percatasen que te encontrabas allí.

-¡Sí lo hicieron!-me apresuré a decir, sin estar segura de a dónde me llevaría aquella mentira- Pero aparecieron los lobos quileutes y les ahuyentaron, así fue como les conocí a ellos.- Había hablado casi sin pensar, pero ¡que gran jugada! Interiormente me felicité. De esa manera ni vampiros ni lobos habrían puesto de manifiesto el secreto y no tendrían nada en contra de los lobos. Tenía auténtico terror de que volvieran para encargarse de ellos.

Aro no pareció creérselo del todo. Pero lo dejó correr.

-¿Y que hay de los Cullen?-Al escuchar pronunciar ese apellido me encogí levemente.

-¿Los Cullen, señor?- Intenté parecer confundida, aunque no estaba muy segura de si todo aquello estaba funcionando.

-Los Cullen son una "familia" de vampiros que vivían cerca de Forks, tal vez los conocieras.- Aro se recostó en su trono esperando mi respuesta. Sus terribles ojos no se apartaron de mi ni un momento, y me analizaban. Cada gesto, cada titubeo... nada escapaba a sus sentidos.

-Re…Recuerdo un Dr. Cullen en el hospital del pueblo- escuché mi corazón latir desenfrenado en mi pecho- pero se marchó hace tiempo.- tartamudeé.

-Entiendo… ¿Sabrías decirme cuanto tiempo hace de eso? –Preguntó Aro volviendo a su asiento en el centro.

-no lo se… -negué con la cabeza- Un año, quizá más.

Una vez que estuvo en su asiento, tanto Marco como Cayo alcanzaron sus manos a Aro y este puso las suyas encima. Aquellos fueron unos de los segundos más largos de mi vida. Los tres mantenían su mirada fija en mí como si pudiesen ver a través de mi piel. Luché conmigo misma para no moverme y mantenerme en la misma posición.

_No tienes nada que perder Bella_ Recordé, y eso aplacó un poco mis nervios, pero hizo sentirme más miserable.

-De acuerdo- Continuó Aro al fin después de mirar a su "familia" y asentir. No pude vislumbrar en su rostro el más mínimo atisbo de la resolución anterior. -Una vez aclarado este punto… la discusión nos lleva a otro todavía más importante. Qué. Hacemos. Con. Usted. ¿Isabella?- saboreó cada palabra que salía de sus boca.

-Pensaba que iban a… matarme.- Dije en un susurro. Había cambiado de opinión en el último momento, y preferí decir la palabra "matar" a "comer". Me pareció que seguía mejor el hilo de la conversación educada.

-Me sigue sorprendiendo lo voluntaria que parece entregarse a ese destino. Pero déjeme decirle que si hubiese querido matarla, ya lo hubiese hecho.

_No te quieren muerta, asúmelo_ Mis temores parecían confirmarse y volví a sentir miedo. Mi respiración volvió a acelerarse, mis latidos se dispararon y supe que todos los presentes se dieron cuenta.

-Sin embargo, podemos ofrecerle una alternativa que no ofrecemos muy a menudo, se lo aseguro.- Se levantó con un gesto solemne- Estamos dispuestos a otorgarle el regalo de la vida eterna.

Recuerdo bien, demasiado bien, el momento de mi vida en que quise ser vampiro con todas mis fuerzas, para poder pasar toda una eternidad junto a Edward. Pero… ¿Qué sentido tenía ahora? Toda una eternidad para recordar ese dolor de la pérdida, para recordar que no había sido suficiente para retenerle a mi lado, no era exactamente lo mismo. Y como vampiro… tal vez sí hubieses recuperado su atención en mí. Pero si no me quiso como humana ¿Qué más daba? Yo lo hubiese querido toda una eternidad fuese lo que fuera. Vampiro, humano o lobo. Eso no importaba.

Eternidad. No la quería. Además, esa era la única manera de perder lo único que me quedaba, Jake. _No te engañes Bell, N_o _volverás a verle_. Pero él no lo hubiese querido nunca para mí. Como lobo, su cuerpo me rechazaría aunque su cabeza no lo hiciese.

-¿Qué respondes?- preguntó con una amable sonrisa.

Este era el momento, inspiré ampliamente y… -No.-dije.

Los tres hermanos se tensaron visiblemente, y un murmullo se extendió por la sala, audible hasta para mis torpes oídos humanos. Era evidente que ninguno de los presentes esperaba esa respuesta. Se miraron entre ellos con algo que me pareció era inquietud o incluso preocupación.

-¿No?- Dijo incrédulo Aro.

-Eso es lo que he dicho- dije mucho más firme de lo que me sentía. -No quiero convertirme en un vampiro.

Aro pareció pensárselo y volteó la cabeza para lanzarle una fugaz mirada a Marco. Este asintió y Aro volvió hacia mí, avanzando un par de pasos.

-Creo, querida, que no comprendes la situación en la que te encuentras.-Sabía que esto no iba a ser sencillo. Volví a necesitar un momento para serenarme, pero más breve que el anterior.

-Creo- hice un esfuerzo para mirarle directamente a los ojos- que he demostrado hasta ahora ser bastante consciente de DÓNDE y con QUIEN estoy. Puedo estar infringiendo vuestras "leyes". Pero no… no podéis obligarme.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando el estallido, el enfado o el reproche del vampiro, pero no pasó nada.

-Por supuesto no es nuestra intención obligarla… No me malinterprete. Tan solo quiero asegurarme… ¿Prefiere la muerte a la vida eterna?

-Lo prefiero.- No quería morir, pero sabía bien que era lo que seguro no quería. Aro acabó de reducir la distancia entre los dos y acarició mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

-Dulce niña… no sabes el dolor que me produce todo esto. Y lamento que no te seduzca la idea de acompañarnos el resto de la eternidad. Pero puede que haya otra opción. -Se detuvo un segundo a pensar y colocar mi pelo detrás de la oreja.- Verás, odiaría la idea de tener que matarte. Hay humanos que viven aquí con nosotros, aunque todos ellos esperan algún día recibir lo que se te ha ofrecido a ti hoy. Podrás vivir con nosotros por un plazo… de 6 años, una vez que éste se cumpla; volveremos a hablar de tu inmortalidad. –Aro dio media vuelta y regresó lentamente a su silla junto a sus hermanos. –Isabella, por favor, has de saber que es mi mayor deseo que seas capaz de iniciar una vida con nosotros que te sea lo más cómoda y agradable posible. –Con una última sonrisa, me despidió.

Aturdida, seguí al vampiro llamado Demetri que me acompañó a la puerta. Después de allí, me llevó de vuelta hasta la habitación.

Seis años, había dicho, seis años encerrada allí con todos aquellos vampiros. No supe si debía alegrarme o preocuparme todavía más. Pero sí sentí alivio, por lo menos; mi corazón seguía latiendo aunque no fuese por mucho tiempo más. Con estos pensamientos en la cabeza, me dejé caer en la cama sin lograr cerrar los ojos.

**Jacob**

-Jefe Swan…

-¡Jacob!…. Hijo, ¿que ha pasado? Tú… tú lo tienes que saber, ¿verdad? ¡Tu lo sabes!- Charlie me miró desesperado, con una falsa esperanza brillando en los ojos. Sus manos se aferraron fuertemente a mi camiseta- Alguien tiene que haberla visto, se pasaba el día con vosotros… en LaPush…

Su voz sonaba áspera por no haber dormido ni hablado en días. Todavía llevaba el uniforme del trabajo del día anterior. Él mismo dijo que las partidas de búsqueda por el bosque no cesarían hasta que encontrasen algún indicio de Bella. Después de dos días, este era el primer descanso que se tomaba. Se me rompió el corazón cuando la perdí a ella, pero se me volvía a romper ahora. No podía decirle nada a Charlie, y cualquier cosa que se pareciera a la verdad sería peor que lo que estaba pasando ahora.

-Charlie, lo siento…

-¡NO! No digas eso… La encontraremos. - le pasé un mano por el hombro y lo apreté con fuerza.

- Sam, los chicos y yo hemos buscado por todo el bosque, y no hay rastro…

Como un hombre la voluntad perdida, se arrastró hasta su sillón y se dejó caer pesadamente. Con una mano se tapaba los ojos rojos e hinchados

- ¿Donde esta ella, Jacob? ¿¡Dónde esta!- sollozó, y sus lágrimas se me contagiaron.

-Lo siento mucho Charlie. Esto se podría haber evitado, tendríamos que haberla vigilado más, ¡y mejor!- Dí un golpe con el puño cerrado sobre mi rodilla, y suelo de madera se resintió.

Decidiendo que no aguantaría más tiempo allí sentado sin derrumbarme del todo, me levanté y fui a la cocina. Seguro que Charlie no había comido nada desde hacía mucho, así que calenté la comida que le había traído. Mientras estaba en la cocina alguien llamó a la puerta. Dejé lo que estaba haciendo para poder escuchar.

-Michael- dijo casi sin voz después de abrir la puerta.

- Hola Charlie.

-¡Al grano, por favor! ¿Habéis encontrado algo?-silencio.

- Hemos encontrado su vehículo.

-¿Que? ¿Donde?

-Tubo un accidente. Lo encontramos caído en un pequeño peñasco escarpado junto a la carretera que va a Seattle. -Hubo una pausa en la que me mordí la lengua desde la cocina. Alguien de la manada se había encargado de hacer eso. Cuanto antes Perdiese la esperanza Charlie, mucho mejor.- está en bastante mal estado, pero no hay ni rastro de ella. Quizá no quieras escucharlo, Charlie, pero lo más probable es que se adentrase en el bosque y… - y se la comiese algún animal, pensé. Por favor Charlie… ¡créetelo!

-No… no importa. Seguiremos buscando.

-Por supuesto.- Antes de que se cerrase la puerta del todo…- Tienes muy mal aspecto, deberías descansar.

La puerta se cerraba del todo cuando yo entraba en el comedor.

-Come algo, tienes muy mal aspecto- pero él ni se movió.

-Bella…

-¡El pacto esta roto!- grité.

-No debes precipitarte, hijo, ni dejar que tu rabia nuble tu cabeza antes de tomar una decisión.

-¡NO! La decisión ya esta tomada-intervino Sam como Alfa. –Solo buscamos la vuestra aprobación.- Todo el consejo de ancianos nos escuchaba atentos, ninguno de ellos compartía nuestra idea, pero la manada estaba decidida y lo que era más importante. Sam también estaba de acuerdo. -¡Mataremos, destrozaremos y quemaremos vivo a cualquier vampiro que se acerque a estas tierras! Sin piedad, sin miramientos. Esos monstruos no se merecen ningún tipo de compasión humana.

-A todos nos duele la desaparición de la hija de Swan. Bella formaba parte de la vida de LaPush, pero el tratado fue firmado por el aquelarre de los Cullen. No es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera. Es un contrato de nuestros antepasados.

-¡Y lo han roto!-Intervine. El poco autocontrol que me quedaba era el justo y necesario para no transformarme en lobo. Mi cuerpo destilaba rabia pero debía serenarme para poder hablar.- Son responsables directos de lo que le ha pasado a Bella. ¡Ellos tienen la culpa! Se la llevaron por conocerles a ellos, por saber que existían y ahora… la habrán matado o peor… la habrán convertido en un monstruo. –Paré para tomar aliento de nuevo y que mis palabras tuvieran su efecto más dramático.- Y os aseguro que esos vampiros no son vegetarianos como los Cullen.

-Ahora Bella es un monstruo.- dijo Sam con un hilo de voz.

Billy me abrazó para intentar confortarme, pero sentía que nada volvería a ser cálido en el mundo. Aquello que más me importaba en esta vida había desaparecido y no había ninguna posibilidad de recuperarlo. La idea de mi Bella convertida en vampiro no me repugnaba tanto como la imagen de verla bebiendo sangre de una persona inocente, de tener que ponerla al mismo nivel que aquellos monstruos despiadados y sin escrúpulos. Con una rápida mirada le indiqué a Sam que necesitaba salir de allí, él lo entendió enseguida y me marché.

Billy apareció enseguida a mi lado.

-Lo siento mucho hijo. –se hizo un largo silencio.

-Papá, ella nos salvó. No teníamos ninguna posibilidad contra esas criaturas, y Bella… No quiso que luchásemos por ella.

-Era una chica valiente.

-¡Era más que eso! Yo… no se que voy a hacer a partir de ahora… Pero dedicaré lo que me queda de vida a vengar su recuerdo.- dije amargamente. Y contando que mientras hubiese vampiros cerca no envejecería, eso significaba muuucho tiempo.

-No te tortures así, Jake, te lo aconsejo. Venga, volvamos a casa.

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Y muchas gracias por los reviews. Ya sé que todos los escritores somos unos pesados con este tema. Pero realmente ayudan mucho a seguir escribiendo.  
Si la lectura se hace muy lenta o aburrida también quiero saberlo. Gracias por vuestra ayuda. Con estas cosas es como se mejora.**

**Un saludo.**

**Nagini**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Aro**

_Miente_

Habían pensado los dos al unísono. Fue lo primero que ambas mentes me dijeron cuando nuestras manos se tocaron durante nuestra reunión con Isabella. Alto y claro, y no hacían si no que confirmar mis propias sospechas.

El latido errático de su corazón no podía engañarnos, ni su respiración, ni el nivel de adrenalina saturando sus venas. Y si bien su reacción podía ser provocada por el miedo ante un tribunal vampiro, la solidez y frialdad con la que esperaba el veredicto mortal, nos confirmaba lo contrario. Aquella muchacha no temía a la muerte, temía otra cosa. Aquellas contradicciones me hubiesen quitado el sueño de haberlo tenido. Sonreí. Isabella Swan me fascinaba, de una forma que hacía tiempo no lo hacía nada.

-Esta claro que mentía.- se reafirmó pensativo Cayo. Y no le gustaba la idea, igual que no me gustaba a mí que fuese capaz de burlar mi poder. Pero eso era lo que la hacía tan estimable.

-¿Con respecto a los Cullen?

-Muy probablemente.- intervine. No confiaba en nosotros, y no la podíamos culpar de ello. Por lo menos ahora no, pero ya llegaría el momento….

-Sin duda.- aclaró Marco con un gesto indiferente. -Pero ¿Acaso nos importa? Dejad que mienta por ahora si así se siente mejor.- Miraba el vacío pensando. Marco sabía por donde ibamos, había entendido mejor que nuestro tercer hermano cual eran los planes, y eso me gustaba. Tendría su apoyo si algo salía mal.

-Marco esta en lo cierto, ahora no es el momento. Nuestra prioridad es otra muy distinta. Aunque tal vez la próxima vez que hablemos con nuestro amigo Carlisle… debiéramos discutir algunos puntos con él.- Los tres sonreimos sin mirarnos. No hizo falta.

-¿Volverás a salir a buscarle?-E impaciente Cayo...

-Tal vez no sea lo más indicado teniéndola aquí… No querríamos que nada se interpusiera entre nuestros planes. Aplazaremos nuestra visita.- Mis dos hermanos asintieron pensativos.

-De todas formas hiciste bien permitiendo que se quedase. Si sus poderes resultan ser los que creemos, podría ser el complemento perfecto para Renata.

-No adelantemos acontecimientos. Primero deberemos ganarnos su lealtad.

Esa era nuestra prioridad, efectivamente, pero los tres sabíamos que iba a ser una tarea ardua que requeriría tiempo. ¿Pero qué era el tiempo para vampiros como nosotros? Una nimiedad, nuestra existencia se extendía a lo largo de más de tres milenios, seis años pasarían en un suspiro. Y mientras tanto, trabajaríamos con lo que teníamos entre manos. Debímos alcanzarla, llegar de alguna manera a su corazón.

-Demetri acércate.-Ordené. En el otro extremo de la sala, desde el un lado de la sala se acercó uno de mis vampiros más leales.- Te pedí que la vigilases. ¿Qué me puedes decir de ella?

-No gran cosa, mi señor Aro. Lleva cinco días sin salir de su habitación. Come poco, duerme menos, y grita en sueños. También la he escuchado llorar en silencio. A parte de eso, se mantiene en total silencio.

-Bien, sabíamos que algo así podía pasar. La mente humana se muestra débil ante la presión.- dijo Cayo de forma despectiva.

-Simplemente esta asustada.- aclaró Marco

Me senté en mi silla y medité unos segundos. De una forma u otra la situación debía cambiar para que nuestro plan empezase a ponerse en marcha. -Demetri, a partir de ahora la dejo a tu cargo y cuidado.- A mi derecha y a mi izquierda se alzaron cejas interrogantes. –La vigilarás y le harás de guardaespaldas hasta nueva orden. –Asintió levemente y comenzó a retirarse, pero le detuve.-Espera. Escucha atentamente, Demetri. Isabella puede ser una incorporación muy valiosa a la guardia en el futuro. Deberás asegurarte de que logra adaptarse. Haz todo lo posible para mejorar su estancia aquí e infórmanos cada semana de sus progresos. Cuando esté preparada, comenzará a trabajar para nosotros.

-Aro… ¿te refieres a antes de su conversión?

-Se me ha ocurrido que mantenerla distraída podría ser una buena estrategia. Se sentirá útil y, con el tiempo, parte de nosotros.

-Espero no te equivoques, hermano…- Asentí seguro de mi decisión.

-Eso me recuerda… Demetri, asegúrate de mantenerla alejada de aquí cuando nos alimentemos… Ah! y que todos sepan: _Ella No Es Alimento._ ¿Entendido?

Con eso, desapareció y nos dejó a los tres solos.

**Bella**

Mis dos primeras semanas allí las pasé casi en aislamiento. Caminaba por la habitación sin rumbo durante horas y más horas, y cuando no, me tendía sobre la cama a dejar que pasase el tiempo y a recordar lo que ya no tenía. No me importaba recorrer un camino de autodestrucción si era la única forma de olvidar lo que había detrás de aquellas puertas. Y es que no quería slair, no quería saber nada de lo que estaba pasando. Prefería quedarme sola en mi exilio y poder llorar tranquila.

Era absurdo sentirme segura entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación que ELLOS mismos me habían dado, pero un sobrecogedor terror se apoderaba de mí cada vez que intentaba poner un pié fuera. Así que no lo hice.

Pero eso no fue suficiente.

Tan solo hacía dos días que estaba allí cuando mis oídos captaron unos ruidos, el más sobrecogedor alboroto en alguna parte del castillo, y aun ahora su recuerdo me quitaba el aliento. No tardé entender que pasaba. Escuché gritos, sollozos ahogados y forcejeos. Había mucha gente, pude reconocer muchas voces distintas, pero todas en común pedían auxilio. Poco a poco, se fueron apagando y me tapé los oídos, jadeante. _¡NO QUERÍA ESCUCHARLO!_ Y dejé de escuchar, pero porque se hizo el silencio. Todo había acabado. Me quedé helada contra la pared. Ya no podía escuchar nada. Creía que considerarme su prisionera, ligar mi futuro con el de aquellos monstruos era lo peor, pero estaba equivocada. Lo peor era escuchar los agonizantes chillidos de vidas que se apagaban, y tener que acostumbrarme a ello.

No había forma de escapar de la prisión que era mi mente, que sin querer rendirse a los beneficios del olvido, rememoraban cada noche los gritos desesperados e inútiles de la carnaza. Mi cabeza insistía en recordar y seguir recordando. Y en consecuencia yo lloraba y lloraba, sin saber qué hacer para salir de allí. Hasta que dejé de hacerlo, pues ya no me quedaban fuerzas.

A penas había comido, a penas dormía y cuando conseguía hacerlo, me invadían macabras pesadillas sin final. Soñaba con muerte, sangre, y con vidas agonizando mientras se les exprimía hasta arrebatarles el último aliento de vida. Intenté distraerme, intenté leer e incluso intenté meditar; pero los sueños no dejaban de repetirse. Ojos carmesí por todas partes, que se abalanzaban sobre mí. No había escapatoria, ni había nada que yo pudiera hacer. Tan solo quedarme en un rincón mientras me seguían observando hasta que por fin... me derrumbaba al suelo, rindiéndome. En el sueño una y otra vez me rendía, y acababa siendo una de ellos.

Cada vez que ocurría, me despertada gritando, bañada en sudor y con lágrimas en los ojos. Y para mi desgracia, eso siempre atraía a Demetri.

Solía rondar la habitación. Más de una vez le sorprendía en un rincón durante la noche, observando. No sabía con qué asiduidad lo hacía, pero siempre que me despertaba de una pesadilla, él estaba allí, en una esquina de la habitación. La mayoría de veces no hubiese sido capaz de verle en la oscuridad, pero sus intensos ojos rojos le delataban siempre, igual que en mi sueño, recordándome que todo era real.

Después de cada pesadilla, se me hacía imposible conciliar el sueño otra vez, y percatarme de su presencia solo hacía que empeorar mi situación. No sabía qué hacer, me sentía perdida y desamparada, y olvidando mi orgullo y mi vergüenza, lloraba silenciosamente en la cama, dándole la espalda.

-Por favor, ¡vete!- pedía suplicante sin mirarle.

Y sin ruido alguno, desaparecía.

Pero cuando se cumplieron dos semanas de mi encierro, todo cambió.

Me desperté. Alguien me despertaba. Somnolienta, noté una fría mano sacudir lentamente mi hombro y vino a mi mente un recuerdo.

_Edward_.

Estaba en mi habitación, en Forks, en mi confortable cama, con mi colcha de color morado sobre mí. A un lado el armario de madera roído por el tiempo, y al otro el escritorio, mis cosas y una silla. Su silla. Edward estaba allí a mi lado, sacudiéndome el hombro con mucho cuidado y muy lentamente. Que maravilloso recuerdo. La débil luz del sol entraba a duras penas por la ventana después de atravesar la intensa lluvia. Él me susurraba al oído con su voy aterciopelada que era sábado y que pasaríamos la mañana juntos, tumbados en la cama. Aun dormida, yo sonreía haciéndole un hueco en la cama, y luego me recostaba sobre su pecho. Y hablamos. Así estuvimos toda la mañana.

Entreabrí los ojos y de lo primero que me di cuenta era que estaba más oscuro que mi recuerdo. Después, que Edward no era el mismo. Ahora que estaba de nuevo despierta, volver a pensar en él hacía que me doliese el pecho como siempre. Como una lanza, firme y directa al corazón.

_Pero un momento, no puede ser…_ Forcé la vista para enfocar la imagen en la oscuridad, y vi que no era él, si no Demetri. Sus ojos rojos me devolvieron al sueño en el que estaba antes de despertarme.

Ahogué un grito en mi garganta, y una convulsión recorrió todo mi cuerpo intentándose alejar de él, desesperadamente. Pero su mano en mi hombro me retuvo y al fin, me quedé quieta.

-Cálmate- dijo lentamente.- Tenías otra pesadilla.

Pude retener otro gemido en mi garganta, antes de tragarlo ruidosamente. _Él era mi pesadilla_, no debía ser muy difícil de entender. Pensé, dividida entre el miedo y la ofensa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- susurré con veneno en la voz.

-Levántese, debemos marcharnos.- Soltó mi hombro y se irguió al lado de la cama.

-¿Q…qué? –me aferré con fuerza a las sábanas, como si me protegieran.

-La estaré esperando fuera.

Todavía aturdida solté las sábanas, pensando en lo absurdo que era. Salí de la cama después de unos minutos, me vestí, calcé y abrí la puerta.

-Sígame, por favor.- Me lo pensé dos veces antes de poner un pié fuera, pero no quería que me tuviera que obligar, así que igual que la vez anterior, me situé un paso por detrás suyo y comenzamos a caminar pasillo abajo, me sentí confusa. No tenía claro si debía temerle o sentirme mejor cerca de él…

-Mi nombre es Demetri.

-Sí, lo recuerdo.- dije con voz muy floja.

-Y el suyo Isabella Swan. -Asentí. Tal vez, viendo mi falta de cooperación, había decidido hacer él mismo las presentaciones. –¿Puedo utilizar su nombre de pila?- No me sorprendía el tono cortés de las conversaciones que utilizaban todos los vampiros allí, al fin y al cabo, la mayoría procedían de épocas muy antiguas y los registros de lenguaje cambiaban con el tiempo. Pero aquello era distinto… parecía dirigir el respeto hacia mí…

-Sí…

-Bien…- Antes de llegar al siguiente rellano, nos paramos frente a una de las puertas de madera. La abrió y me indicó que entrase. Dentro no había nadie. La sala parecía una especie de recepción elegantemente decorada, como todo lo que había allí, y a través de una puerta entreabierta vi la habitación donde la charla con Aro había tenido lugar. Demetri buscó en los cajones de un enorme escritorio y sacó una caja de terciopelo negro, la abrió y se acercó a mí.

-Lleva esto siempre contigo.- Alargó una mano alrededor de mi cuello, y no me pasaron desapercibidos sus dedos helados rozando mi cuello, allí donde terminaba y comenzaba el hombro. Me estremecí. -Y no te pasará nada.- Inspiró ampliamente aunque yo sabía que no le era necesario. Noté entonces algo pesado sobre mi pecho. Y sus manos desaparecieron. –A partir de ahora te acompañare allí donde vayas, por tu seguridad.

-¿Acompañarme?- Pregunté horrorizada. Eso significaba estar conmigo, y también significaba permanecer fuera de la habitación más tiempo.

-Seré tu sombra… durante el tiempo en que seas humana.- dijo. Y parecía insinuar que eso no duraría mucho.

-Puede que ese tiempo se alargue, no tengo intención de convertirme en un vampiro.- Dije molesta. Estaba claro que no creía que eso fuese así y me enfadé más allá del miedo que sentía.

-Lo sé, creo que quedó bastante claro la última vez.- Me sentí engañada al verle divertirse. -Nadie había a hablado a Aro en ese tono desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y te aseguro que nadie nunca había rechazado una proposición así antes.- Me lanzó una mirada de incredulidad por encima del hombro, y no supe más que mantenerme firme y aguantarle la mirada todo lo que pude... que no fueron más de tres segundos. Aquel color me infundía temor.

Volví mi atención al medallón que me acababa de poner.

-¿Qué…qué es?- El colgante descansó sobre mi pecho, lo tomé entre mis manos y el rubí brilló con intensidad. Estaba formado por una gran V con un escudo sobre ella. Coronándolos, la enorme piedra. La cadena que lo sujetaba, nudosa y pesada, estaba atada a mí alrededor. Alcé la vista y vi que él lucía uno idéntico al mío.

- Es el emblema de la casa de los Vulturi. Debería procurarte seguridad dentro de estos muros.

-Si estoy segura ¿Por qué necesito un guardaespaldas? -Le pregunté con odio en mi voz.

-Nunca sabemos lo que puede pasar.-Hizo una pausa- ¿Preferirías ir sola?

-¿Eres tu mejor que ellos? –Pregunté con un insensato atrevimiento. Medio segundo después, me arrepentí. Él se limitó a sonreír de forma malévola y continuamos caminando.

-Los vampiros somos peligrosos, pero los Vulturi te quieren con ellos. Cuando todos sepan eso, este será un lugar seguro para ti.

-Hasta entonces, ¿Debo tener miedo?- Susurré angustiada. Por supuesto que debía tenerlo, dudaba que existiese en el mundo lugar menos seguro para una persona. Pero quería saber cual era su manera de verlo.

-Del resto me encargaré yo. Deberías temerte a ti misma. Es de quien te trato de proteger ahora. -Fruncí el ceño visiblemente ante su comentario. ¿Cómo se atrevía…? ¿Qué podía saber él...? Mi aislamiento no me hubiese llevado al suicidio ni a la inanición. Tan solo me sentía mal, abandonada y perdida en un mar repleto de tiburones. Pero no esperaba, ni de lejos, mejor trato por su parte. -Los vampiros aquí tendrán orden de no tocarte, y los que no lo sepan, deberían detenerse al ver esto. Siempre que lo lleves visible, claro está.

Inconscientemente me lo había metido por debajo de la ropa, y lo saqué. Tragué saliva ruidosamente. Quizá aquel era el momento de hacer todas las preguntas. Me armé de valor pregunté. – ¿Y qué significa eso? ¿Por qué tantas molestias?

Demetri no dijo nada aunque la velocidad de su paso disminuyó.

-Contéstame. –Me paré en seco, y el miedo volvió a mí. -…por favor.- Él también se detuvo y se giró, esta vez más serio.

-¿Porqué me quieren aquí? –Insistí suplicante.

-Tal vez hayas impresionado a Aro Vulturi. Y eso sólo se consigue una vez cada varios siglos.

Cuando todavía estábamos en el bosque... él había dicho que sería una lástima acabar conmigo. Había intentado... trató de hacerme algo. Él y la niña-vampiro, pero ninguno de los dos lo consiguió. Fue entonces cuando decidieron que me llevaría con él. Quizá sus poderes tampoco me afectaban, como no me afectaron los de...

-¿Soy inmune a su… poder? Al suyo, y al de la niña…- Pero no lo comprendía, en qué podía resultarle eso interesante. Qué querría de mi "don" ¿Por qué no conservar su posición de ventaja? Yo... en todo caso sería una amenaza (aunque no como humana, tal vez sí como vampira) ¿Por qué transformarme?

-¿Te refieres a Jane?

Recordé mi charla con Aro, Marco y Cayo en la gran sala…- Sí, creo que sí.

-Eso no le habrá gustado- dijo pensativo. Pero no le presté atención.

-Sigo sin entenderlo. ¿Qué queréis de mi?

-A los Vulturi les gusta rodearse de la élite.- Dijo como si nada reanudando su marcha. No quería seguirlo. Miré hacia atrás preguntándome si lograría llegar muy lejos en esa dirección, pero sabía muy bien que no. De todas formas en mi cabeza todavía habían demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta, y no encontraría ninguna de ellas en la soledad de la habitación. Así que comencé a caminar detrás de él a desgana, recordando lo que me había dicho.

¿Élite? Mi cerebro humano no llegaba a comprenderlo. Yo, que simplemente me mantenía al margen de lo que me pudiera hacer… ¿Élite? No entendía qué beneficio se podía obtener de ello. Y no supe si agradecer o maldecir mi suerte. Miré a Demetri, de nuevo delante de mí, y me pregunté… que clase de élite sería él.

Durante nuestro paseo, me explicó en qué consistiría mí día a día a partir de entonces, dónde podría encontrar comida, y dónde otros humanos dentro del castillo, si era eso lo quería. Pero el resto de los humanos allí, los cuales tampoco eran muy abundantes, no parecían dispuestos a entablar conversación conmigo, eran ariscos y miraban con recelo el colgante que llevaba.

Me enseñó el interior del castillo, que resultó estar casi en su totalidad bajo tierra. Aquel era el motivo por el cual estaban cegadas las ventanas. Me explicó cómo funcionaba la vida allí y lo que se esperaba de mí. Que me adaptase. Y así, más adelante, podría trabajaría para ellos. Asentí resignada. Empezaba a aceptar en contra de todo juicio, que el resto de mi vida la acabaría pasando allí. No tenía otra cosa, ni lugar a donde ir. No podía marchar y ellos tampoco me lo permitirían. Nadie sabía dónde me encontraba, y recordé con devastadora nostalgia a mi madre, a Charlie y por último, a Jacob y LaPush. Si él supiera… Si supiera, que a pesar de todo seguía viva...

Recorrimos el castillo casi el resto del día, memorizando pasillos, cuadros, tapices y estatuas, mientras él permanecía en siniestro silencio a mi lado. En una ocasión, me quedé embobada con un antiguo cuadro, en él se podían ver a los tres Vulturi con opulentas ropas victorianas, tal vez recuerdo de antiguas épocas de mayor esplendor.

-EL "Cinquecento" y "Seicento" fueron épocas especialmente… enriquecedora.- Dijo Demetri, y no quise saber qué significaba.- Se cumplían mi doscientos años del ascenso de la familia Vulturi y…

Él continuó hablando, pero ya no le escuchaba. Tampoco prestaba atención a lo mismo que él. En el cuadro, detrás de los tres tronos, reconocí a una figura. Carlisle Cullen estaba allí. Dolorosos recuerdos comenzaron a apoderarse de mí. Mis manos empezaron a temblar recordándole. El mismo rostro, el mismo cabello y la misma mirada impávida… Eso significaba la eternidad, al fin y al cabo, no?. Permanecer impasible al paso del tiempo, y a todo lo que ello conlleva. El tiempo me había llevado a su vida, a la de todos ellos, y con la misma facilidad me había arrastrado fuera de ella. Con el sabor amargo de la desilusión en la boca, seguí caminando para deshacerme de esos pensamientos. Pero como una vieja herida de guerra, ahora volvía a sangrar.

Mis deseos fueron atendidos, aunque no de la forma en que me hubiese gustado, cuando algo llamó mi atención. Hacia el final del pasillo, había aparecido una silueta. Enseguida supe que era un vampiro, pues no había otras criaturas allí, y me estremecí de pies a cabeza. El vampiro era un adulto, de cabellos largos y castaños. Me recordó a Laurent la primera vez que le vi. Se acercaba a nosotros sin apartar sus ojos de mí, sus respiraciones se hacían más largas y más profundas, aspirando mi aroma, y sonreía… Fue entonces cuando desde lo más profundo de la garganta de Demetri surgió un rugido gutural, amenazador y territorial dirigido hacia él. Su mirada vacilaba entre él y mi asustada forma, y entonces se posaba en mi pecho. Recuperó la compostura y continuó caminando, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Cuando se alejó lo suficiente, volví a respirar. Hasta TRES veces se repitió la escena y al acabar el día, mis nervios podían conmigo. No deseaba más que volver a mi celda y a mi encierro. Desesperada y agónicamente.

-Es solo cuestión de tiempo- dijo notando mi miedo- hasta que conozcan tu olor.

_NOO! NO, no era cuestión de tiempo. Era cuestión de ellos. TODOS. ¡Estaba rodeada de asesinos sanguinarios!_

Que lejos me encontraba del recuerdo de la familia Cullen. Pensé al borde de las lágrimas, una vez en mi habitación. Que lejos… Podían ser las mismas criaturas, pero mundos enteros les separaban. Y yo… ahora les echaba más en falta que nunca. ¿Por qué estaba aquí sola? Por… que… ¿…? Jamás hasta ahora había deseado haber hecho caso a Edward… que me avisaba de los peligros de acercarse a él, y yo, estúpida de mí, que no le había creído. Yo, que pensé que nuestro amor llegaría lo bastante lejos como para sobreponerse a cualquier peligro. Cualquier situación… Deseaba ahora haber atendido sus advertencias. Quería renegar de mi tiempo con él, aunque doliese.

Lloré hundiendo mi rostro en la almohada para intentar hacer el mínimo ruido posible. En aquel lugar no existían los secretos. Decidí seguir llorando y temblando el resto del día y la noche siguiente. Y seguiría haciéndolo todo el tiempo que hiciera decidí porque después de que se agotasen todas las lágrimas, después de que no quedase aliento para seguir sollozando y mi cuerpo se rindiese al descanso, la Bella que debía resurgir de allí, no debía volver a ser débil.

No quise levantar la vista para saber si estaba allí o no. Lo que mis ojos no viesen, no dañaría mi corazón.

-Demetri…- La mañana del tercer día, él me esperaba de nuevo en mi habitación. Dispuesto a sacarme de allí aunque fuera a la fuerza. No pude dejar de ignorar su cara de asombro al utilizar por primera vez su nombre. -¿Puedo pedirte algo? – No dijo nada, se limitó a mirarme expectante- Me gustaría… ¿Hay alguna habitación con ventana?

-No saltarás por ella ¿verdad? –Maldito idiota… si quisiese suicidarme podría haberlo hecho ya mordiéndome la lengua o cortándome, para atraer algún vampiro lo bastante hambriento como para no mirar el medallón. Me mordí el interior de la boca para retener mi bífida lengua y simplemente negué con la cabeza.

-Solo quiero ver el cielo.- susurré. Pareció pensárselo un segundo y luego contestó.

-Hay un par de estancias como la que me pides, pero se encuentra en una parte… reservada del castillo. Se lo preguntaré a Aro esta noche.

Y así nacería la nueva Bella...

**Jacob**

Charlie alargó la búsqueda todo lo que le fue humanamente posible, incluso cuando ya nadie conservaba la esperanza, él seguía buscando voluntarios que le ayudasen fuera de la jornada de trabajo. Pero terminó por quedarse solo.

Solo nosotros, los quileutes, aun siendo los únicos que sabíamos la verdad, estuvimos a su lado hasta el final. Las búsquedas no tuvieron sentido para nosotros en ningún momento, pero el objetivo no era encontrar a Bella, no lo hacíamos por ella, sino por él. Al recuperar a su hija cinco años atrás, todo el pueblo se había dado cuenta del increíble cambio del jefe de policía, pero perderla ahora, y de esta manera… lo destrozaba.

_-La vana existencia humana no es más que vacilar entre lo cierto y conocido, la vida; y la duda y la ignorancia, la muerte. Nos aferramos a la roca estéril y banal a la que llamamos hogar donde nacemos, igual que los árboles enraízan en las grietas de los acantilados. Y sentimos desolación de las ruinas cuando alguno de los nuestros cae devorado por ese abismo implacable por el que nosotros nos despeñaremos mañana._

Hoy, ocho meses más tarde, por fin, Charlie se despedía de ella. La mitad de Forks se encontraba allí, presentándole sus respetos a la hija del jefe de policía, y LaPush casi en su totalidad. Quien más y quien menos, conocía a Bella y todos querían despedirse de ella.

_-En vano repite la Biblia que mueren jóvenes los predilectos del señor, y en vano también murmuran que es horrible morir pero dulce haber muerto. Pues no hay consuelo para los que se dejan atrás…_

Charlie no tenía palabras. Y a su lado, la que creía que era la madre de Bella, no dejaba de llorar.

Estos meses sin ella habían sido horribles. Los ánimos de todo el mundo habían caído, los míos especialmente, y ya no lograba concentrarme en nada. Dejé de arreglar coches durante todo este tiempo, pero Billy casi me suplicó que volviese a hacerlo, así que lo hice. Me obligué a hacerlo… pero nada volvería a ser como antes. Toda la manada lo sabía.

Cando la ceremonia terminó, toda la gente, vestida de un negro estricto, comenzó a marcharse y nos quedamos Charlie, mi padre y yo.

-Vamos Charlie, no deberías estar solo estos días. Jacob y yo nos quedaremos contigo.

-Gracias amigo, pero creo que prefiero…

-No quiero ni oír hablar de eso. ¿Vamos Jacob?

-Papá, Charlie, tardaré un momento.- dije, y es que había visto a Sam y a la manada volver.-Os alcanzo enseguida.

Emily estaba entre ellos y llevaba entre los brazos. Me acerqué hasta donde estaban, junto a la tumba de Bella.

-Quería hacer algo por ella- dijo Emily con voz tomada. Y me dejó ver entre sus manos un collar tradicional quileutes, pero mucho mas grande. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo puso alrededor de la lápida.

-Adiós Bella- dijeron todos. Y poco a poco, nos fuimos retirando.

-Adiós Bella.- me volví a despedir.- Cuidaremos bien de tu recuerdo.

**Qué tal? Qué os ha parecido?**

**Un abrazo a todos los que me mandasteis un Reveiw! gracias, los leo todos con mucha alegría. Os pongo notas de datos que por lo menos yo he tenido que revisar en los libros. Quizá no os pase lo mismo, pero por si acaso.**

**Nota 1: Renata es miembro de la guardia y su poder es hacer que la gente que se le acerca, queda asumida un semi-trance hipnótico en el que se despistan y olvidan lo que iban a hacer. En otras palabras, puede evitar ataques físicos, complemento perfecto para la protección mental de Bella.**

**Nota2: Con referencia a la edad de los Vulturi… os recuerdo que los tres tienen más de 3300 años. (Fueron convertidos en el 1300 a.C.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Así fue como comenzó mi estancia con los Vulturi e igual que me resigné a la partida de Edward, me resigné a mi nueva vida.

No fue fácil empezar, pero me había prometido a mi misma que sería fuerte.

Poco tiempo después de pedir una habitación con ventana, Demetri, mis cosas y yo nos trasladamos a lo que él llamó la "torre de las esposas", que resultó ser la única parte del castillo por encima del nivel del suelo. El nombre me dijo qué podía encontrar allí y porqué era un área restringida. Las esposas de Aro y Cayo vivían, recluidas a voluntad en aquella torre, y solo salían de ella una vez cada varios siglos, si la situación lo requería.

_¿Porqué _ me pregunté _teniendo una eternidad por delante se escogía ese tipo de vida?_ Con todo ese tiempo por delante, las oportunidades eran **infinitas**. Tantas cosas pueden ser descubiertas, libros que puede pueden ser leídos y lugares que deben ser visitados en el mundo entero… El correr del tiempo y ver la mella que este deja sobre los humanos, ver cómo cambia la vida y el mundo....

No podía creer que alguien decidiese encerrarse y perderse todo eso.

Pero talvez era mi condición de humana la que no me dejaba comprender. Si tienes una eternidad por delante, las cosas simplemente ocurren, tarde o temprano, y te limitas a esperarlas porque no hay ninguna prisa. Mi vida era finita, y entre aquellos muros, no comprendía mayor placer que el de volver a ser libre. Me senté en el quicio de la ventana y llené mis pulmones con el fresco aire de la campiña italiana. Si yo dispusiese de ese tiempo, de esa fuerza y resistencia, si no necesitase dormir ni descansar, no habría rincón del mundo que no dejase a mis pies. Viajaría, aprendería y recorrería los seis continentes y los siete mares solo con mi fuerza de voluntad. Sabía de lo que eran capaces de hacer estas criaturas. No existe cansancio, ni vejez, ni frío ni dolor que las pueda detener. El único obstáculo sería el horizonte.

Suspiré.

_ Si yo pudiera tener un pedazo de esa vid… _ Ahogue un grito en mi garganta y me aparté rápidamente de la ventana. Me asusté ante mis pensamientos. ¿Pero que…? Me había dejado llevar por mis pensamientos y por la ensoñación. _¡Me había prometido a mi misma que jamás pensaría así! _ Me abofeteé la mejilla con rabia. Con qué facilidad olvidaba todo lo que me haría sufrir de esa vida. Pensé con amargor, y me reprendí con dureza por dejarme llevar así.

-¿Isabella?-sonaba una voz a través de la puerta. Esta se abrió y mi vampiro-sombra entró en la habitación.

-No ha ocurrido nada.- dije con rudeza mientras la sangre se concentraba enrojeciendo mi mejilla. No necesitaba a Demetri metiendo la nariz en mi cabeza.

-He escuchado un ruido d…

-Sé lo que has escuchado.- contesté con el mismo tono.- y no ha sido nada. – Si había algo que seguía odiando como el primer día, era el no poder tener secretos en aquel lugar. Esperé dándole la espalda a que cerrase la puerta detrás de él y volví a acercarme a la ventana.

Comenzaba a no saber qué pensar. La vida allí comenzaba a afectarme. Pero había algo en lo que Demetri tuvo razón.

Una vez me conocieron, los problemas con los vampiros se redujeron drásticamente, y los intentos de atacarme cesaron. Aunque para contar toda la verdad, fue necesario que ocurriese algo drástico, y llegado a ese punto, el propio Aro en persona tuvo que intervenir:

Demetri me acompañaba, como muchas otras veces, caminando por uno de los largos e interminables pasillos sin rumbo. Era uno de esos paseos que servían para mantenerme alejada de los gritos de la matanza. Ya hacía tiempo que lo sabía, pero por mucho que me repugnase, prefería las cosas continuasen como estaban. Mi corazón no sufriría si mis oídos no escuchaban.

Nos detuvimos sin que supiera porqué. Demetri extendía su brazo delante de mí para que me detuviese, y se tensó más de lo que su pétrea figura le permitía. Me lanzó una mirada fugar en la que pude ver preocupación reflejada en sus ojos, y me situó a sus espaldas. Después de unos cuantos meses allí, había aprendido a obedecerle en estos momentos sin hacer preguntas: se colocaba delante de forma protectora, y yo solía dejar de respirar, evitando los ojos del resto de vampiros.

Tal como me temí, apareció un vampiro frente a nosotros, uno que no había visto antes. Caminaba hacia nosotros a paso de humano, y exhibió una amplia y brillante sonrisa. Clavó los ojos en mí y se inclinó hacia adelante.

-¿Puede ser que un caramelo se haya escapado del salón?- En menos de un segundo, se encontraba ya a nuestro lado, mirándome con avaricia.

-Te conviene detenerte, Delfos. Ella no es comida.- Gruñó con autoridad.

-Lleva sangre en las venas. ES comida. – Se rió mientras continuó acercándose. Pero Demetri lo detuvo con una mano en el pecho.

-He dicho que no te ACERQUES.- Siseó con fuerza.

_Este no es como los demás_. Me dije asustada, y Demetri también parecía saberlo. A menudo pasaba aquello, pero nunca le había visto tan alerta ni tan preocupado. Jamás había necesitado el contacto físico para desalentar a algún otro vampiro de acercarse a mí.

Se miraron unos segundos y creo que se dijeron algo, pero no fui capaz de entender ni escuchar nada. A penas llegué a registrar un movimiento cuando el vampiro se echó sobre mí. En una décima de segundo le vi abalanzarse, con sus largos y afilados dientes preparados, empujándome contra el suelo y listo para morderme. Medio latido después, cuando mi espalda todavía no había golpeado el duro suelo de piedra, su imagen fue substituida por la espalda de Demetri, embistiéndole. Con un gran estallido, como el de dos rocas enormes de mármol golpeándose, sus pechos chocaron y fueron despedidos varios metros lejos de mí. Con la espalda contra el suelo, me quedé helada de lo cerca que había estado todo a punto de acabar en ese momento. El suelo estaba frío, como la piel de un vampiro, pensé, y ni siquiera eso puedo despertarme del shock.

-Isabella, pégate a la pared y no te acerques.- dijo muy rápido mientras el otro gruñía. Alcé la vista y comprendí que el peligro no había pasado. Demetri y el Delfos seguían forcejeando y aposté mi espalda contra la pared todo lo rápido que pude. Fue entonces cuando noté algo tibio deslizándose por la línea de mi mandíbula. Enseguida supe lo que era, pues la sensación fue seguida inmediatamente de un dolor punzante cerca de mi oreja. Acerqué rápidamente mi mano a mi mejilla, temblando, toqué algo húmedo y cuando la alcé ante mí… vi sangre.

Me di cuenta que ambos vampiros habían dejado de pelear un segundo. Demetri tenía cogidos los antebrazos del vampiro con fuerza, pero giró lentamente la cabeza y me miró como no lo había hecho antes. Sus ojos ahora eran más intensos que nunca, y su mirada más firme pero afilada. Me pareció preparado para hacer algo que luego quizá lamentaría. Asustada, me aplasté con más fuerza contra la pared, mi mano cubriendo ahora toda la herida, y segura de que le vería saltar sobre mí. Pasaron los segundos más largos de toda mi vida… pero me equivoqué. Fue Delfos el primero que se movió, y eso le hizo reaccionar. Le soltó un antebrazo, golpeó su muslo con una pierna y un momento después estaba en el suelo, Demetri sobre él inmovilizándolo por completo. Lo alzó unos centímetros y golpeó con una fuerza increíble su cabeza contra el suelo.

-Te dije que no te acercases…- Lo dos se levantaron y vi como, con una mano sujetaba sus dos antebrazos a la espalda, y con la otra, le cogía del cuello.

Algo más tranquila (aunque solo fuese un poco) me levanté yo también y volví a respirar. _Gracias a Dios_… suspiré, y me di cuenta que todavía sangraba. No podía pasearme por ese castillo así, no sabía a cuantos vampiros podría placar Demetri, y no quería tentar a la suerte. Pensé, _¿cómo deshacerme de ella? _Y se me ocurrió. Apreté la herida con una mano con fuerza, para detener la sangre que pudiera seguir saliendo; y con la otra, limpié la sangre que pude con los dedos y me los metí en la boca, asqueada por el desagradable sabor férreo de la sangre.

-Ohhh! Sí… ¡sí! vuelve a hacerlo, encanto.- El vampiro se retorció como poseído entre los brazos de Demetri, y habló con una asquerosa voz lasciva.- ¡¡hazlo otra vez!!! Hmm…Eso ha sido lo más erótico que he visto en mi vida...- dijo relamiéndose los labios.- Haré que bebas tu sangre de mi boca… !

Su cabeza volvió a golpear la dura piedra con un golpe seco.

-Te dije que te arrepentirías.- le siseó al oído.- Ahora verás lo que les ocurre a quienes intentan atacar a la invitada de ARO.- El vampiro cesó sus movimientos y palideció.

No entendí el termino "invitada" y odiaba que me llamase así, pero tal vez era cierto. Recibía un trato de los Vulturi que ninguno de ellos podía soñar. Con el resto de vampiros, los Vulturi eran implacables y exigentes, no admitían excusas. Pero eran amables al dirigirse a mí, siempre tenía Aro una sonrisa preparada cuando me veía, era comprensible y justo, a su manera. Ciertamente era más de lo que recibían _algunos_ de los vampiros allí. Los tres nos dirigimos al salón de los tronos y nos esperamos a que no diesen paso. Yo no tenía muy claro si quedarme cerca de Demetri o no. Me daban miedo el resto de vampiros, pero en ese momento ni Demetri ni el vampiro que mantenía sujetado me inspiraban mucha confianza. Después de unos pocos minutos en un silencio incómodo, las puertas se abrieron y entramos a paso lento.

-Adelante, adelante ¿Qué te trae a ti y a nuestra preciosa Isabella aquí?- preguntó Aro de forma magnánima. Hacía semanas que no ponía los pies en aquel lugar, y no lo echaba de menos, aunque tratar con los tres Vulturi se hacía cada vez de forma más agradable y menos ostentosa.

-Es Delfos, mi señor Aro. La ha herido, y ha estado a punto de alimentarse de ella.

Aro y Cayo se levantaron en ese momento, casi al instante, y no parecían contentos con es información.

-Deberías ser más cuidadoso con tu trabajo, Demetri.- dijo el vampiro rubio con dureza- Hora mismo es de la mayor importancia, y no vamos a premitir ningún desliz. -Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras Aro se acercaba a donde estaba yo. - Y tu… Delfos, soy consciente de tu reciente cambio. 34 años son muy pocos para que hayas aprendido a comportarte…

-Pero… ¿ves esto?-continuó Aro ya a mi lado, con el medallón que llevaba entre sus manos.- Debería haber sido suficiente para detenerte.

Soltó el medallón que cayó sobre mi pecho y con un veloz gesto le cogió del cuello. El vampiro hizo un gesto de dolor sin poder moverse, pero resultó bastante claro que estaba agonizando

- ¿Lo has comprendido?- Asintió levente y acto seguido, volvió a estar libre. **-**¿Estás bien Isabella? – Me preguntó al volver a encontrarse a mi lado. Asentí todavía un poco asustada, todavía apretando la herida.- Siento que tengas que pasar por esto… ¿Puedo verlo?

Tragué saliva y retiré muuuuy lentamente la mano. Él acarició mi cara con su fría mano de hielo, y ayudó a disminuir el dolor que había olvidado que sentía. Un momento después, disculpándose, apretó el corte un poco y noté entre el dolor una cálida gota de sangre brotando. Ahogué un grito y fui a detenerla enseguida, pero su mano capturó la mía inmediatamente.

–Permíteme- susurró. Y la recogió con delicadeza con un dedo. Sorprendida miré a mi alrededor, pero nadie, ni Demetri ni Delfos, ni el resto de vampiros que nos rodeaban, hicieron el mas mínimo gesto de moverse. –Este, este es un olor que no debéis olvidar. Nadie se alimentará de esta sangre. Jamás. ¿Entendido?-Nadie de la audiencia contestó. Un vampiro de la guardia se acercó a Aro. Este colocó la sangre sobre su mano y pude oír.- Haz que todo el mundo se entere.-El vampiro con la capa hizo una leve reverencia y desapareció.

Y con eso, nos disculpó y nos retiramos.

Moría de ganas por volver a mi cuarto y cuando llegué exhalé un largo suspiro aliviada. El día por fin había acabado ya.

Antes de que se cerrase la puerta detrás de mi, Demetri la detuvo y entró en la habitación.

-Quería disculparme, Isabella.- Me giré algo extrañada- …Por mi comportamiento.- No supe que decirle, así que me mantuve en silencio, invitándole a seguir si quería. Pero no dijo nada.

Crucé la habitación y me senté en el alfeizar de la ventana, mirando hacia fuera. Sabiendo, que si decía algo, no tendría problemas para escucharme.

-No tiene importancia- me reafirmé- ya empiezo a acostumbrarme.- mentí. En el fondo, era mentira. Pero me había jurado que sería fuerte, así que aguantaría.

-Nunca debí dudar.-Ahora lo entendí. Se estaba refiriendo a cuando olió mi sangre. Lo sabía, en ese momento, había estado a punto de atacarme.

-En el fondo está en tu naturaleza. – Recordé con amargura la fiesta de mi cumpleaños en la que Jasper me había atacado. En aquel momento no se me ocurrió culparle. Supongo que debía hacer lo mismo ahora. Pero había una diferencia importante. En aquel lugar, era Demetri de quien dependía mi seguridad, y verle a él dudar, me había asustado más que el resto de vampiros juntos.

-No en mí.- Sin previo aviso colocó su fría mano sobre mi hombro y del vuelco que me dio el corazón, estuve a punto de caerme. Su mano me retuvo en mi lugar. –Estoy aquí para protegerte, y no deberías temerme a mí. Siento mi comportamiento.

Me sacudí su mano del hombro. –He dicho que esta bien- dije algo molesta.-No temas tú las consecuencias…-Lo que me faltaba, que él también temiese a Aro. Tampoco quería hacerme enemigos allí. Pero su mano volvió a cogerme, esta vez con más fuerza, y me retiró de la ventana. Volviendo a poner mis pies en el suelo.

-No son las consecuencias de Aro lo que me preocupa, si no que no puedas confiar en mí.- Tragué saliva sorprendida- Hay algo más…- continuó compungido- Debí preguntarte si estabas bien. No… no estoy acostumbrado a tratar con humanos… ¿Estas bien?- asentí sin acabar de creérmelo- ¿Te hiciste daño?

-Muy poco, no te preocupes.- susurré.

-Bien. –Me soltó sin saber muy bien como continuar.-Entonces te dejaré descansar.

Dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Estupefacta, le continué mirando mientras se alejaba de mí. Costaba de creer lo que acababa de suceder ahora mismo. Un vampiro, uno de los que se alimenta de personas, se disculpaba ante mí, no solo por haber dudado un segundo, si no por no haberme preguntado si estaba bien. Claramente, Demetri no era un vampiro muy normal.

-¡Espera!- no pude retener el impulso de llamarle, y cuando me arrepentí ya era demasiado tarde. Él se detuvo junto a la puerta y me miró. No podía quedarme callada ahora, así que me decidí por decir lo que había pensado. – Gracias por protegerme y… llámame Bella, a partir de ahora.- Alzó una ceja.- No me gusta mi nombre completo.

Asintió y se marchó.

Después de aquel día, las pesadillas fueron desapareciendo. Comenzó a correr el rumor de que yo era la nueva favorita de Aro, y, por poco que me gustase escucharlo, sí reconozco que todo fue mucho más sencillo desde entonces.

* * *

Nunca dejé de sentir miedo de la misma forma que nunca dejé de sentirme mal por lo que hacían. Pero todo era más sencillo cuando fingía no temerles.

Tardé casi siete meses en salir a la calle por primera vez. Siete meses sin pisar el exterior y caminar a la luz del sol. Fue como un regalo de navidad para un niño. El calor del sol volvió a acariciar mi piel y el aire arrastró miles de olores hasta mí. Arboles y plantas, olores como el de comidas haciendose al fuego a través de ventanas. Detalles a los que no hubiese dado importancia, ahora me provocaban eufória. Demetri, todavía en las sombras, me dijo que debía marcharse en asuntos que requerían su presencia, así que Aro había accedido a permitirme pasar el día sola. Y el lugar más seguro, aseguró, resultó ser Volterra. Demetri me explicó que los vampiros tenían estrictamente prohibido cazar dentro de las murallas, así que aquel sería mi lugar durante su ausencia. Y yo no podía ser más feliz.

Puso a mi disposición dinero, y salí a la calle. ¡Tenía el día libre!

Demetri era un experto rastreador, así que a nadie, ni siquiera a mi, se le pasó por la cabeza que yo pudiese tratar de fugarme.

Estuve todo el día paseando por Volterra. Deleitándome de las construcciones de piedra tan en sintonía con el castillo en el que vivía. Quedó claro que la arquitectura formaba parte de un todo. Me pareció la ciudad más hermosa que había visto jamás. Corrí, salté y jugué con niños en las calles. ¡Hasta me metí y chapoteé en la fuente de la plaza! La gente comenzó a mirarme como si estuviese loca, y tal vez lo estuviese ¡Loca de libertad! ¿Pero qué importaba? Me sentía liberada y dispuesta a hacer tonterías. Comí en un restaurante local, me tomé un café e invité a algunos niños a helados. La vida, por un momento, recuperaba todo su magnifico esplendor.

Pero el crepúsculo llegó, y con él, Demetri vino a buscarme.

-¿Lo has pasado bien?- dijo observando mis pantalones todavía mojados, mi pelo alborotado y mi postura cansada.

Yo estaba sentada cerca de la muralla, en las afueras de la ciudad. Delante de mí contemplaba la carretera que se alejaba, y no me sentía con ánimos de marcharme.

Asentí con la cabeza sin pronunciar una palabra. No quería romper el encanto de ese momento. Pero él me tendió una mano para ayudar a levantarme. Quería que nos marchásemos.

-Ha sido el mejo día desde que llegué aquí. Déjame un poco más, por favor.- Le miré. Había algo extraño en él cuando llevaba gafas de sol. El sol del atardecer se reflejaba en su cabello de un color ciniciento, y su cara, normalemtne pálida como la nieve, tomaba un tono anaranjado. Casi como si… fuese humano. Por un instante, casi se me olvidaba… Asintió a mi lado.

-¿Echas de menos tu casa? –Que irónico que alguien como él me preguntase eso… ¿que sabría él sobre la añoranza? ¿Acaso era capaz de recordar y valorar los sentimientos humanos? Seguramente los vampiros ya se habían desecho de sentimientos débiles e inútiles como la nostalgia.

-Lo echo menos todo. – tomé un largo trago de aire. –Echo de menos la libertad. Mi padre y su casa, mi madre…- Y el resto me lo guardé para mí. No quería hablar de eso.

Demetri se sentó también, guardando una cierta distancia respetuosa.

- ¿No has pensado en hacer algo para que eso cambie?- dijo como si tal cosa. Le miré extrañada sin entender lo que quería decir. ¿Me sugería que escapase? Él mejor que nadie sabía que era imposible. Era absurdo, y no quería darles ningún motivo más para matarme o morderme… La pregunta se quedó encallada en mis labios, sin atreverse a salir mientras buscaba en la oscuridad de sus gafas algún sentido.

-Tal vez no debería decirte esto. Pero ¿y si les das lo que quieren de ti?

-No. voy. A. Cambiar. De opinión.- dije sorprendida. ¡Creía que eso había quedado claro!- ¡No quiero ser un vampiro!

-No hablo de eso. Tienes que asumir que no van a dejar que te marches- Sí, de eso era consciente…-Ellos te quieren. Déjales ver que confías en ellos, que te has adaptado, y te aseguro que podrás vivir mejor.

-¿Que confíe en ellos? ¿Es que no comprendes lo que ocurre aquí? Soy vuestra prisionera. Estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad. Lejos de mi casa, encerrada sin poder salir a la calle. ¡Mi familia creerá a estas alturas que estoy muerta!- Le miraba incrédula.- Creo que no sabes… o no recuerdas lo que eso significa.

-Si hay algo que recuerdo de mi vida humana, es que las personas son criaturas con una gran capacidad de adaptarse. – Cogió mi mano entre las suyas heladas, y las miró como si fuesen algo muy interesante. - Y que cuando todo parece perdido, pueden llegar a sacar fuerzas de donde parece que no queda nada.

-bonitas palabras viniendo de alguien que hace tanto tiempo que no sabe lo que es sentirse humano.- No lo dije enfadada, ni un rastro de resentimiento en mi voz. Tan solo realidad.

-No me hagas caso si no quieres, pero entonces quizá no vuelvas a salir en los próximos siete meses.

Abatida, y sin querer admitirlo, le di la razón silenciosamente. Si quería hacer eso iba a ser duro, pero tal vez era el momento de dar otro paso hacia adelante, aunque no sabía si tendría el coraje suficiente para hacerlo.

-Quizá estés en lo cierto.

-Quizá. Vamos, pequeña humana. Es hora de retirarnos.

* * *

**Demetri  
**

Félix y yo habíamos salido juntos, por trabajo, por primera vez desde que había empezado mi "trabajo especial" con mi humana. A diferencia de mí, Félix era mucho mas alto y robusto, y me superaba también en fuerza física aunque no en agilidad. Tenía un par de cientos de años más que yo, y también había sido convertido a una edad más tardía, pero sus ánimos jobiales hacían que me necesitase para centrarse en el trabajo. Llevaba el cabello más corto y más oscuro que yo, y unos rasgos mucho más toscos a pesar de tratase de un vampiro. Sus ojos y su nariz eran grandes pero equilibrados, y su fuerte mandibula le marcaba los duros rasgos. Todo un hombre, se podría decir.

Después de tanto tiempo sin trabajar de verdad, pensé que mis habilidades se estaban oxidando. Y casi temí no poder encontrar a los vampiros que buscábamos. Yo los encontraba, Félix los retenía y ambos los llevábamos de vuelta a Volterra. No nos llevó mucho tiempo, pero el suficiente para que me repitiese 16 veces que olía a la Isabella, y que no podía quitársela de la cabeza.

-Es evidente, me paso el día con ella.

-Pues se me hace la boca agua cada vez que te acercas a mí.- bromeó.

-He tenido problemas con eso…

-¿Alguien ha intentado morderte?- se mofó entre risas.

-No seas absurdo, a mí no. ¿Pero sabes lo que pasaría si se muere? Mi cabeza rodaría junto con la suya.

-Nadie se atrevería ahora…no después de que Aro lo dejase tan claro. Yo te cambiaría el puesto sin dudarlo, pero alguien debió pensar que yo no era de confianza… -Me sorprendió lo poco que me gustó esa idea. ¿Dejar de cuidar a Bella? Jamás.

-¿Quién crees que podría confiar en ti? Si te enviasen de caza, pasaríamos todos ayuno.

-Eso no es cierto- su codo golpeó con fuerza mis costillas. Y chasqueó molesto la lengua contra los dientes. –Tssk, solo pensar en poder pasar todo el día junto a algo tan dulce...

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices. Es mía.

-Deberías tener cuidado tu también, tus palabras parecen las de alguien encaprichado.

-No seas absurdo.

-Jajajajaja, no lo estoy siendo. Yo mismo me estoy sintiendo atraído por ti solo con esa fragancia…- Se acercó a mi de forma sugerente- tan deliciosa… - Tuve que apartarlo de mi espacio personal con un empujón mientras se reía.

Llegamos, lo aclaramos todo y me dirigí a buscar a mi humana. Resultaba curiosa la distracción que me proporcionaba. Cuando comencé aquel trabajo, temí por mi control a su alrededor. Su sangre era dulce, saludable e intensa, y contando que mis comidas siempre se retrasaban se me sugería especialmente suculenta. Pero mi profesionalidad jamás me permitió dar un solo paso en esa dirección. Aro, Marco y Cayo contaban con eso.

Con el tiempo, me sorprendí con la facilidad con la que me acostumbré a ella, y mis miedos se disolvieron. Seguía oliendo deliciosamente, pero resultaba mucho más sencillo mantener bajo control mis instintos. Aunque lo mismo no podía decir que ocurriese con todos nosotros. Se habían sucedido una serie de desafortunados accidentes que casi le costaron la vida. No estoy seguro de si su reducida capacidad de observación había llegado a darse cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de morir devorada, pero como predije, todo comenzó, poco a poco, a ser más fácil.

Cuando la encontré en la ciudad, parecía de mucho mejor humor de lo que jamás le había visto. Su piel olía a endorfinas, por sus mejillas corría una sangre rejuvenecida y mucho más oxigenada que de lo normal. Hasta estuvo mucho más dispuesta a entablar conversación conmigo. Hablamos sobre su libertad y lo que significaba para ambos, y evidentemente no veíamos las cosas de la misma forma. Pero algo en su inconformidad me divertía. La conduje de nuevo a dentro, ayudándola a meterse en los pasillos subterráneos y alzándola por la cintura cada vez que tenía que dar un salto. He de reconocer lo turbador que era cada contacto con ella. Hacía tiempo que los humanos eran solo comida para nosotros, y el tener que encargarme de su cuidado, era toda una nueva experiencia. El olor tan solo había sido el primer paso. Poco después todas sus "humanidad" se hacía patente. El sonido hipnótico del palpitar de su corazón… la mezcla de hormonas y estrógenos que podía sentirse como un halo rodeándola constantemente. El ritmo inconsciente de su respiración, el apasionado calor que desprende y su debilidad. La asombrosa y deliciosa debilidad que ella parecía ignorar completamente.

-Señor Aro, quisiera tener un momento…

-¿Por supuesto Demetri, que nuevas me traes?

-Como sabrá, Isabella ha pasado el día fuera.- aro asintió- Le ha hecho mucho bien, ha subido su ánimo y el nivel de endorfinas podía olerse en el aire.

-Ya veo.

-Creo que seria el momento.

- La mente humana es sugestionable y débil a la manipulación. Pasas mucho tiempo con ella, así que dime… ¿crees que aceptará?

-Todo depende de cómo se le proponga.- extendió la mano y me "invitó" a tomar la suya. Cuando lo hice, supe que Aro era testigo de todo mi tiempo con ella. Sonrió levemente y me soltó.

-Sé lo que quieres decir Demetri, gracias. Has hecho bien en informarme… ¿Encontrasteis Félix y tu lo que andabais buscando?-preguntó sin que hiciera falta.

-Por supuesto, el problema esta solucionado.

-Me complace tu rapidez.

* * *

**Bella  
**

Cuando pasó una semana de aquel incidente, Aro hizo llamarme a su presencia. Había notado algo turbador en los exquisitos modales con los que se refería a mí. Algo que me inquietava más allá de su condicion de vampiro, su fascinacion por mí. Y justamente de eso debía aprovecharme, siguiendo el consejo que Demetri me había dado.

Nos reunimos en el salón de los tronos como siempre, todavñia con esos pensamientos rondando mi cabeza. Pero a diferencia de siempre, observé que alrededor de los tronos, donde siempre se situaba toda o parte de la guardia, ahora no había nadie. Solo los tres Vulturi, Demetri y yo. Nadie más nos acompañaba. Aro, con traje oscuro, nos esperaba sentado en su sillón junto a sus "hermanos". Mientras avanzamos hacia el centro, le miré especialmente, dándome cuenta de que realmente la imagen que daban les hacía parecer monarcas. Reyes.

-Isabella.- dijo Aro, a lo cual respondí con una leve inclinación de cabeza- Demetri.- hizo él lo mismo. – Me alegro de teneros aquí, hay un asunto que deberíamos discutir.- Y me miró fijamente, dejando claro que tenía que ver solo conmigo.

-Espero que todo esté resultando de tu agrado. Isabella. Sé lo delicado de tu situación, pero sabes que es nuestra intención que te sientas lo más en cómoda como nos sea posible. –Asentí, extendió una mano hacia mí y la tomé con cuidado. Me acercó lentamente a él hasta que estuve a la altura del reposabrazos de su trono. Sus poderes no tenían efecto en mí, pero era un gesto que le gustaba repetir conmigo. Él me sonreía complacido cuando vio que no mostraba miedo al tocarle. –Quizá no te des cuenta, pero tu encantadora presencia entre nosotros ha dado luz a este oscuro castillo. Aunque es bien sabido que ha costado el esfuerzo y dedicación a nuestro fiel Demetri. A el cual estamos muy agradecidos.- Aro, Cayo y Marco le miraron y él hizo una pequeña reverencia, agradeciendo el comentario. Por lo poco que les había visto tratar al resto de vampiros, sabía que los cumplidos no eran algo común, y una pequeña chispa de orgullo inflamó mi pecho al mirarle. –Dime querida, ¿hay algo que podamos mejorar de tu estancia aquí?

Dudé unos segundos antes de saber que responder.

-Señor…Fue bastante difícil al principio, pero creo que me estoy acostumbrando. - podía acostumbrarme, pero la verdad es que siempre me sentiría intimidada ante ellos. Pero eso no podía ponerlo en palabras. No si quería seguir el consejo de Demetri. Y entonces se me ocurrió ¿Sería esta reunión cosa suya? –También quería… agradeceros el que me permitierais salir a la ciudad la semana pasada- dije tímidamente. Miré medio segundo a Marco y a Cayo para que supieran que también hablaba con ellos, y satisfecha vi por el rabillo del ojo como ambos sonreían complacidos. – Me gustaría… poder volver a hacerlo. …Si fuera posible- me apresuré a añadir.

-Isabella, quizá debiéramos disculparnos nosotros. Pero hasta ahora no estábamos muy seguros de si poder confiarte con tu propia libertad.- Cayo, desde el trono de la derecha habló por primera vez con una voz neutra. Me giré para mirarle sin soltar la mano que Aro mantenía entre las suyas.-Cuando llegaste aquí, no parecías muy dispuesta a seguir viviendo.

-Comprendo- susurré mientras agachaba la cabeza. Intentaba decir que no podían fiarse de mí cuando era yo la que no podía fiarse de ellos. ¿Tenía algún sentido?

-Pero quizá eso pueda cambiar… - volvía a hablar Aro. –Pequeña, no hay nada ahora mismo que me complaciese más que poder concederte tu petición. Pero me temo que en las actuales circunstancias todavía sería arriesgado.- dijo con tristeza.- Imagino que es muy pronto para que tu opinión sobre los vampiros haya cambiado, pero dime, ¿Cuan lejos estarías dispuesta a llegar por esa libertad?

-Se…señor creo que no comprendo…- me sentí confundida, ¿qué quería decir?

-Por favor, cuando estemos a solas con nosotros, puedes utilizar mi nombre. Aro.- sonrió dulcemente. En otro momento me hubiese parecido una declaración muy siniestra. Pero empezaba a pensar que no podían evitar tener ese efecto en mí, y descarté ese pensamiento. Forcé una tímida sonrisa y él prosiguió.- Lo que trato de decir, es que ¿tal vez aceptases trabajar con nosotros? Con un poco de compromiso por tu parte, estoy seguro de que no supondría ningún problema que salieses de este castillo.

Dejé la mirada perdida mientras mi cerebro procesaba lo que recibían mis oídos. Los tres Vulturi me miraban expectantes esperando una respuesta, y yo no sabía más que quedarme embobada, con la boca medio abierta si saber qué responder. ¿Me estaba ofreciendo trabajar? ¿Para ellos?

-¿Es eso posible…? –pregunté aun sin saber qué pensar.

-Creo que sí lo es. Puede que tus tareas estuviesen adaptadas a tus… limitaciones. Si me permites la expresión. –_Debilidades humanas_, quiso decir. Pero no me sentí ofendida.- Pero lo importante no es lo que puedas o no puedas hacer, Isabella, si no que dejarías de un lado tu condición de "huésped". Ya no serías nuestra invitada, si no que… formarías parte de nosotros.

Tardé unos segundos en asimilar lo que aquello significaba. Yo, Vulturi.

- Piensa que tan solo es un nombre...

Tan solo es un nombre, solo un nombre... ¿Esa eso cierto? Comencé a respirar más de lo que necesitaba y mi cabeza empezó a tambalearse. Todo a mi alrededor se oscurecía por momentos, y sabía que tenía que controlarme. Intenté calmarme y aguanté la respiración hasta que la bruma que empezaba a enturbiar mi visión desapareció. ¡Debía mantenerme firme! Y pensar rápido. _¿Qué debía hacer?_ Me ofrecían unirme a ellos… a cambio de más libertad. ¿Era el precio tan alto? En ese momento no podía saberlo, pero debía decidir. Solo un nombre...

Espero no ser juzgada por nadie por lo que hice en ese momento. Porque nadie entendería lo que es saber que pasarás el resto de tu vida encerrada, y que de repente… una ventana, por muy pequeña y angosta que sea, se abra ante ti. Nadie sabe lo que haría en mi situación, pero yo tomé una decisión.

-Acepto.

Los tres vampiros que habían esperado pacientes mi respuesta, iluminaron su rostro con amplias sonrisas, tan tétricas como las anteriores, y tuve la sensación de acabar de vender mi alma al diablo. Aro se levantó de forma enérgica y alzó mi mano hasta sus fríos labios, la besó caballerosamente y me miró por encima de mis nudillos.

-Has tomado, la mejor decisión.

De la nada apareció en sus manos una pieza de ropa oscura que desenvolvió con la gracia y sutileza que solo poseían los vampiros. Con un gesto, la tela voló a mi alrededor posándose sobre mis hombros, y las manos de Aro se encontraron en mi cuello, atándola. Era la capa que tantas veces había visto sobre los vampiros de la guardia.

-A partir de ahora, lleva esto siempre que nos reunamos aquí. Mañana seguiremos hablando. -Aro me lanzó una breve sonrisa y luego miró a Demetri- Muéstrale su lugar, si eres tan amable…

Con una mano sobre mi hombro, me condujo hacia la izquierda, un par de pasos por detrás de los sillones, y me encaró hacia el frente de la sala. Con un chasquido de dedos de Aro, aparecieron de repente TODOS los vampiros de la guardia que no habían estado hasta ahora, alineados conmigo, y me di cuenta que ahora yo era parte de la formación. Los nervios volvieron a apoderarse de mí. _¿Estas segura de lo que estas haciendo Bella? _Me pregunté, y me di cuenta de que no podía responder sinceramente a esa pregunta. Pero ya estaba hecho…

Mi corazón me pareció que se empequeñecía dentro de mi pecho y mi respiración se aceleró de nuevo. Una parte de mí se sintió más vampiro que nunca, y me asqueó la sensación. ¡Yo era humana! ¡Una humana entre vampiros que mataban otros humanos! ¿Qué clase de **traidora** era a los de mi raza?

La firme y pesada mano de Demetri volvió a mi hombro y a través de la gruesa tela un dedo se movió en forma de "C". Luego… dibujó una A.

-C.A.L.M.A.T.E.- Escribió al fin, y me sentí un poco más segura, aunque no mejor. Asentí ligeramente para que viese que le había entendido y, sin mover el brazo, mi mano alcanzó su túnica y la apreté entre mis dedos. Demetri sería una pieza importante para que yo no me desmoronase.

Tenía razón. Me había dicho a mi misma que me endurecería y eso tenía intención de hacer. Tragué saliva y me hice fuerte. Escuché lo que Aro les decía sobre mí, la nueva integrante de la guardia, mientras el mundo se hundía bajo mis pies. No tardé mucho en no ver absolutamente nada, a excepción de los ojos rojos y satisfechos de Aro.

Otra vez, una nueva vida se extendía ante mí. Y si me había equivocado al elegir… eso lo sabría con el tiempo.

* * *

**Jacob**** (Aproximadamente 1 año después de la desaparición de Bella)  
**

Un último ajuste, y el jodido carburador volvería a estar listo. En menos de dos meses, ya había dado problemas hasta cinco veces. Y esperaba que esta fuera la última vez que tenía que apretarle las tuercas… Cerré el capó y me alejé del coche mientras me limpiaba como podía las manos llenas de grasa. Sentía un cierto orgullo al terminar el trabajo, y más habiéndole dedicado tantísimas horas a aquel coche. Al otro lado del porche, mi padre estaba ocupado poniendo a puntos los bártulos de pesca para el próximo fin de semana. Charlie y él iban a salir a pescar otra vez. Me alegré. Poco a poco, Charlie iba recuperándose del tremendo golpe, y no se podía negar que era en gran parte gracias a Billy. Lo había dejado solo el tiempo justo para que pensara, pero había estado a su lado en todo momento. Me sentí orgullos y agradecido por ello.

Escuché fuertes pisadas de lobo en el bosque, acercándose a gran velocidad. Dejé el trapo sucio de grasa a un lado, y me acerqué al linde de la arboleda. Ya hacía más de un año que no aparecía ningún chupa-sangre por aquí, desde que Bella nos había dejado. Pero de todas formas, las patrullas continuaban. No podía ser que viniesen a buscarme. Los últimos 3 días no había parado. Como alguno de ellos pretendiera que hoy tomase su puesto… ¡Ja! lo iba a llevar claro. Necesitaba un par de días de descanso para mí, por una vez.

Segundos después, vi a un lobo que supe enseguida que era Jared. Poco antes de llegar, cambió de fase y apareció delante de mí. Su expresión demasiado seria para él, hizo ponerme en guardia en ese mismo instante.

-Jake! Tienes que venir enseguida.

- ¿Qué coño pasa?- pregunté mientras me desvestía. Me había quitado la costumbre de romper la ropa. Sobretodo las zapatillas. No es que pudiese derrochar el dinero que tenía. En cuento estuve desnudo ambos nos transformamos e invadieron mi cabeza todos los recuerdos de esa tarde. De SU tarde patrullando.

Todo había sido había sido normal, correr, correr y más correr. Con miles de olores y sonidos asaltando olfato y oídos a través de los recuerdos. Pero encontré el recuerdo turbulento. O más bien Jared me mostró lo que le había traído hasta aquí.

_VAMPIRO_. Llegó hasta mí el desagradable y dulce olor almibarado de los vampiros.

¿_Has avisado a Sam? _

_Estoy aquí, Jacob, yo envié a Jared a buscarte, venid aquí enseguida._

En un momento pude ver a través de sus ojos y supe donde estaba. Aquello podía ser serio, así que corrimos con todas nuestras fuerzas hacia nuestro alfa. Cuando llegamos, Sam y Quil estaba allí, aspirando el ambiente en búsqueda de alguna otra señal. El rastro de olor era débil, y había sido arrastrado por el viento desde lejos.

Están lejos, pero son varios, si no, la intensidad no sería suficiente para que llegase hasta aquí su aroma.

_Mierda_ pensó Jared _Pensé que habíamos ahuyentado el resto de vampiros de aqu…_

Pero todo a mi alrededor se detuvo en el momento en que identifiqué el olor por mí mismo. Los tres se dieron cuenta, y callaron, esperando entender de un momento a otro lo que me pasaba. Mis patas temblaron de rabia y mis colmillos se apretaron en mi hocico. El castaño pelo de mi lomo se erizó en un momento y mis orejas puntiagudas se aplastaron contra mi cráneo lobuno.

Pero no pudieron entender nada hasta que las palabras no tomaron forma en mi cabeza.

_¿Qué pasa?_

_Son los **Cullen**_. No había manera en el mundo en que yo no reconociese ese olor.

_¿¿Qué??Jake, ¿estas seguro?_

Mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos, intentando captar el olor otra vez para desmentirlo, pero no había duda. Había notado ese olor antes, sobre Bella, un montón de veces antes de que se marchasen. Quería estar equivocado, pero sabía que eran pocas las posibilidades de que fuese así.

_Son ellos_ miré a Sam que me observaba con determinación. Gruñí fuertemente.

_Entonces ya sabemos lo que hay que hacer._

* * *

**Je je je  
Adivina adivinanza. ¿****Quién aparece el el prox capítulo?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Sentado frente a su despacho del hospital, Carlisle hacía girar una pluma plateada entre sus dedos. Su cabeza, igual que el la pluma, no dejaba de dar vueltas, pensando y recordando todo y nada a la vez. Cada vez más rápido. Y es que ya hacía tiempo que no lograba sosegar su mente y encontrar descanso. Hacía más de una hora que su turno había terminado, pero los horarios se desdibujaban junto con el resto de los problemas.

Con un rápido movimiento, la plantó sobre la mesa con un golpe, y emitiendo un ruido sordo. No estaba en sus manos la solución. ¿O si lo estaba? No, no era suya la decisión a tomar. Pero el no estar haciendo nada al respecto le hacía sentirse un poco cobarde.

Las familias normales discutían, eso era algo bastante normal y en parte hasta se permitía el lujo de disfrutar de vez en cuando. Las desavenencias les unían como familia y les humanizaba. Pero a diferencia de esas familias que se gritaban, se desahogaban y continuaban la convivencia, la suya tomaba medidas mucho más drásticas.

Hacía casi dos años de la última vez que había visto a Edward, y antes de eso, había pasado otros dos años casi sin ningún tipo de contacto. En aquella época, sabía que había estado en Sudamérica, pero a penas sabía dónde estaba ahora. Norte de Finlandia, había dicho Alice no hacía mucho, pero esa información no le decía nada. Quería saber de él, en primera persona. Necesitaba una llamada o una carta, algo que le dijese que todavía se sentía parte de la familia y de ellos, porque si no, su más antiguo compañero, su hijo, ya no les necesitaba. Sabía que la causa de la ruptura no era esa, pero no podía evitar sentirse innecesario.

Para empeorarlo todo, el resto de sus hijos comenzaban a plantearse hacer lo mismo. No necesitaba ningún tipo de habilidad especial para darse cuenta de ello.

Al final del pasillo escuchó como se acercaban unas pisadas aceleradas que fueron disminuyendo al acercarse a su despacho. La persona al otro lado de la puerta se detuvo, dio un largo suspiro y llamó con los nuedillos en la madera.

-¿Doctor Cullen?- sonó una voz atenuada, pero tan claro para él como si estuviese hablando junto a su mesa.

-Si, Dra. Sally?- la puerta se abrió y la doctora asomó medio cuerpo.

-¿Cómo supo que era yo?- preguntó sorprendida. Carlisle se limitó a ofrecerle una dulce mirada.

-He reconocido su voz.- mintió sin inmutarse. Ella sonrió complacida.

- Uno de sus hijos ha venido a verle.

- Voy enseguida.

-Si quiere le hago pasar, está frente al mostrados de la planta.

-Muy amable, Sally.

-No es ninguna molestia.- dijo risueña. Cerró la puerta detrás de si –Siempre es un placer- murmuró después, pensando que nadie la escucharía.

Carlisle sonrió todavía sentado y se preguntó cómo no había escuchado a ninguno de sus hijos llegar. Tal vez, se dijo, se estaba demasiado obcecando con los problemas sin solución, y debía dejar de darles vueltas.

-¿Emmet? En un par de horas hubiese llegado a casa.

-Lo se, de hecho ya podrías estar allí, pero quería hablar contigo. Antes de decidir nada.

-¿Qué hay por decidir? – Emmet se frotó las manos sin saber por donde comenzar. Sabía lo que había ido a decir, pero no estaba convencido de hacerlo.

Carlisle por su parte, pensó que si uno de sus hijos dudaba al hablarme, quería decir que no iba a gustarle lo que oiría a continuación.

-Rose y yo habíamos pensado en tomarnos un tiempo solos. Lejos de aquí.- las piezas que quedaban de la ya desestructurada familia decidían emprender el vuelo en solitario. Dolía, pero él no podía impedirlo, y tampoco podía culparles.

A punto estaba de darle Carlisle su disculpa y su bendición, cuando el móvil de Emmet comenzó a sonar de forma frenética en su bolsillo. Los dos vampiros se miraron y medio segundo después, había descolgado.

-Emmet, ¡detente!- sonó la voz de Rose.

-¿Rose? ¿Qué ocurre?- pero antes de acabar la frase, el móvil había cambiado de manos y ahora se escuchaba otra voz.

-¡Emmet! ¿Estas con Carlisle?

-Estoy aquí Alice…-Contestó el médico.- ¿Ocurre alg…?

-¡Edward REGRESA!- Exclamó- ¡Lo acaba de decidir y cogerá un avión lo antes posible! ¡Estará aquí la madrugada de pasado mañana!

Emmet sonrió antes las buenas noticias y Carlisle se levantó de su silla.

-¡Eso es fantástico!- dijo desde detrás de su despacho. Todavía había esperanza. ¡Edward volvía!

-Si, lo es…-dijo sin demasiado entusiasmo- pero parece muy nervioso.

-¿Que quieres decir Alice? ¿Qué has visto exactamente?

-Pues estaba muy nervioso y muy inquieto. Le he visto dar vueltas y mas vueltas donde sea que viviese. Algo le exaspera y creo… creo que teme perder el control, por eso regresa. Me alegra su vuelta, pero me tiene muy preocupada.

-¿Dónde esta ahora?- Quiso saber su hermano.

-¡No lo se!- Alice parecía muy frustrada- ¡Todo a su alrededor es muy confuso! Lo único que consigo ver con claridad es su regreso. Por lo menos está convencido de eso.

Ambos se miraron divididos por el desconcierto y la preocupación.

-Esta bien Alice, ahora volvemos a casa. Hablaremos allí.

Emmet colgó y padre e hijo cogieron el camino de regreso a casa en sus respectivos coches.

* * *

1 semana antes: Fiordos Noruegos

Caía la noche negra sobre la cabaña cuando el vampiro regresaba. Después de casi dos meses, se alimentaba de nuevo. Sabía que no era bueno tentar tanto a la suerte, pero nada importaba. De ánimo turbio se sentaba Edward a escuchar a su alrededor los sonidos de un bosque dormido que tanto le recordaba a Forks. Fuera estaba oscuro, y divisaba tan solo en débil reflejo de la luna en los árboles, pero sin ser rival digno a la oscuridad que se guardaba dentro. Pues más teñida no podía ser que el alma de quien todo lo había perdido. De quien abandona lo que mas ama, a voluntad.

Habían tenido que pasar muchos meses aguantando la tortura de la espera y la búsqueda inútil en Sud América, vagando sin rumbo hasta que se volvió insoportable y decidió moverse de nuevo.

Con el corazón seco y la maleta vacía, Edward puso rumbo a tierras más lejanas, terminando su huída en oscuros páramos del norte de Europa, en los últimos bosques noruegos. Y allí, entre el silencio de su soledad, intentaba no recordar al pasado baldío, pero en sus más de 1oo años de vida, jamás se había sentido tan desconcertado como en aquel momento. Ningún sitio parecía adecuado, sin Bella, no había salidas, cualquier lugar era un laberinto.

Sin ser eso bastante, su cabeza también le jugaba malas pasadas. El fantasma de su amor le seguía a su espalda, pocos pasos atrás, allí donde él fuese. Como figura lánguida y pálida, débil, así la recordaba Edward. Así la veía siempre, casi enfermiza con una muda súplica de que volviese. Pero no volvió. En su interior moría una y otra vez por hacerlo, pero se mantenía firme en su decisión. Cual mantra se repitió durante años que era lo mejor, y al final, acabó por convencerse. Pero jamás la olvidaría. Siendo humana, Bella podría superar su ausencia con facilidad, pero su condición de inmortal se lo pondría más difícil a él. Y así, habiendo aceptado ese destino, resistía el pasar de los días como podía.

Era ya de mañana cuando volvió a salir, pero todavía no acababa de salir el sol. Y de hecho no lo haría. La noche polar todavía duraría un tiempo más. Fue durante su camino hacia el pueblo que algo capturó su atención. Un intoxicante olor hizo que detuviese su camino y colapsase sus sentidos. No podía ser.

Sus fuerzas no flaquearon, porque no podían hacerlo, pero su cuerpo olvidó como mantenerse en pié. Cayó a plomo sobre el lecho del bosque que le recibió con un golpe, y todo empeoró. El olor era más intenso allí. El olor se aposentaba sobre la superficie y se intensificaba a su alrededor. Una mano temblorosa alcanzó un puñado de hierba, la arrancó y se la llevó a su nariz, perdiendo el juicio en ello. Un perfume bien conocido que embriagaba su olfato y con él, poderosos recuerdos.

-Bella…- susurró- esto no puede estar pasando…

Claro, como si el rastro fuera de aquella mañana misma, el olor permanecía sobre las hojas y la hierba haciéndole perder el sentido. Un sentimiento muy humano recorrió su cuerpo y temblaba tanto que creyó escuchar su corazón latir. En un segundo, todo dejó de tener sentido. Su primer instinto le llevó a seguir el rastro enseguida, pero ¿hacia dónde? Corrió todo lo que le dieron de si sus fuerzas, pero pronto no supo por dónde seguir. Desesperado y sin encontrarle lógica a nada, exploró los alrededores hasta que sus pasos le condujo hasta el pueblo. El olor salía, volvía a entrar y se difuminaba. Edward podía percibirlo por todas partes y en ninguna a la vez, su mente se hundía y perdía el resquicio de cordura que le quedaba. Pero no podía detenerse, tan solo su nombre, gritado una y otra vez, era lo único que habitaba ahora su cabeza.

Sin clara noción de dónde estaba y de qué debía hacer, fue devorado por la ansiedad. El olor de Bella impregnaba cada rincón del valle y junto a él se hicieron más claros los olores a humano y sangre. Sus ojos oscurecieron y tuvo que retener su instinto para no atacar a varias personas a su alrededor. Temió por lo que podía llegar a hacer en ese estado, así que volvió rápidamente a refugiarse en el bosque. En las profundidades de los fiordos, volvió a alimentarse, pero el olor le había acompañado y ya no pudo deshacerse de él.

Se encerró día y noche en su cabaña sin lograr calmarse. Las visiones sobre Bella empeoraban, y perdía los rastros de control que quedaban en él.

Ella no podía estar allí, su nariz mentía… mentía, pero era tan dulce la mentira... que se la hubiese creído sin pensarlo de haber podido terminar sus días en ese momento. Y con ese olor acompañándolo. Pero la parte racional de su naturaleza de vampiro se sobreponía, y sabía que no había manera posible de que ese olor hubiese llegado allí. Tal vez ni siquiera existiese de verdad y fuese todo obra de su mente, pero entonces debía reconocer lo malévolo plan de su subconsciente, cruel y despiadado, que lo ponía en aquella situación. Bella se encontraba muy lejos, atravesándo el gran océano, y feliz, con su nueva vida, olvidándole a él.

Por fin, como ultimo gesto de cordura, decidió que necesitaba ayuda. Y solo una familia podía proporcionársela.

* * *

Pocos días después la familia Cullen le recogió en el aeropuerto. No había avisado a nadie, pero sabía que le estarían esperando. Le recibieron como al hijo y hermano que era, y todos, sin excepción, se alegraron de verle, pero no tardaron mucho en saltar las primeras tiranteces.

Cuando Edward contó a la familia lo ocurrido, la reacción de todos fue desconcertante. Y él pudo escucharlo de cada uno de ellos. La mayoría pensaba que había perdido la cabeza y muy probablemente le habían perdido a él en el camino. Alice mostraba más compasión y ya buscaba formas de animarlo, Esme se lamentaba por el porvenir de su hijo, y solo Carlisle se mantuvo en silencio. Sabía que no había pensado en ellos cuando decidió dejarles, pero en aquel momento se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho. Ningún lugar podía ser mejor que su hogar, pero en su momento no había visto otra salida.

-¿Tiene sentido seguir así?- Edward había escuchado a Rosalie iniciar aquella conversación en su mente un par de veces, pero por fin se decidía a ponerlo en palabras.

-¿Me preguntas si tiene sentido?

-Si ha valido la pena. ¿Ha cambiado algo? Tengo curiosidad por si el desmorone de esta familia te ha sido provechosa en algún sentido.

-Rose, no es momento de meterse con él.- Intervino Emmet, al lado de su mujer.

-No se trata de si me siento mejor o de si algo ha cambiado.-le aclaró Edward- Se trata de que ella este mejor.

-El amor trata de tu propia felicidad junto a la persona que quieres. Y en eso, es en una de las pocas cosas en las que uno se debe permitir ser egoísta. Porque si te niegas a aceptarla, pensando que la has perdido, no la vas a encontrar en ningún otro lugar. Eres mi hermano, y te quiero, pero eres depresivo.

-En eso te equivocas Rose, el amor te hace entender que hay cosas más importantes que tu propia felicidad. Porque no se trata de la mía, si no de la suya.

-Ohhh. Celebro que lo tengas tan claro. Tenía entendido que no podías leer su mente. Veo que estaba equivocada. –Los dos trataban de contener la agresividad de su conversación frente a la familia, aunque sin demasiado éxito. Jasper extendió su manto de tranquilidad y se mantuvieron en silencio.

-Creo que en eso Rose tiene razón.- Alice al fin rompió el silencio-No puedes saber lo que es mejor para ella. Además, Jasper ha hecho muchos progresos.

-No Alice… Jasper, nunca ha sido mi intención culparte- Él le sonrió tristemente e hizo un gesto con la mano, descartando el tema.

-Todos lo sabes, pero es algo positivo, ¿no? –Insistió ella con su alegre tono de voz.

-Hijo, creo que deberíamos ir a Forks, siquiera a comprobar que ella esta bien. No quiero verte así.

-¿Tu también Carlisle?- Este asintió levemente- ¿Esme?- No contestó, y en su mente leyó como ella estaba tan confusa como él.

-Considero muy loable lo que decidiste, pero a veces lo que creemos mejor no tiene porqué serlo. Por tu bien, Edward, piensa que vas a estar una eternidad arrepintiéndote de esto.

-Carlisle lo cree, yo lo sé.-se avanzó Alice- Comprobémoslo.- Pero nadie atendió a su comentario.

-Y coincido con Rose.-continuó su padre- Sé egoísta con el amor. Ella sabía perfectamente en qué se metía.

-No era conciente de todos los peligros.

-No, no lo era, pero tú podías protegerla, y lo hiciste bien hasta que marchamos.

-Es un riesgo que decidí tomar por ella, y no era justo.

-Hijo, quizá tu transformación fue demasiado pronto para que aprendieses algo del amor. Y algo de la vida humana también. Ella solo dispone de una vida, y si decides vivirla, hay que asumir riesgos, porque si no, no se vive. Empiezo a pensar que no viviste lo bastante como humano como para recordar eso.

-¿Porqué me haces esto?

-se aprende de los errores- sonrió- y eso si es algo muy humano.

* * *

-Eso ha sido precioso, cariño. –Después de la discusión, Carlisle y Esme se retiraron para dejar a sus hijos ultimar los detalles de la vuelta a Forks. Era bueno que los hermanos recuperasen el contacto.

-Lamento no ser el mejor ejemplo para mis hijos.-respondió él- Yo nunca he tomado demasiados riesgos, y hace demasiado tiempo que soy vampiro. Estas cosas… se olvidan.

-Nadie lo diría. Ha sido un discurso fabuloso. Reconozco que estaba de acuerdo con Ed en su decisión. Una pobre criatura humana, entre nosotros… temía lo que pudiera ocurrirle, y me enorgullecí de que ed la amase lo bastante como para dejarla a salvo. Pero por el bien de nuestro hijo, has hecho que cambie de opinión.

* * *

Jasper cogía los billetes. Emmet hacía las maletas mientras Rose descartaba todo lo que iban a dejar.

-Que quieres Alice?- preguntó Edward al ver rondar la pregunta en la cabeza de su hermana.

-Antes de marcharte me hiciste prometer que no la buscaría.

-Pero lo hiciste.-Hizo una mueca de dolor. Tanto tiempo intentando sacarla de su cabeza… para que ahora se le hiciesen eternos los minutos que faltaban hasta llegar allí. Cada palabra sobre ella se clavaba en su inerte corazón como una daga, intentando matar a quien ya esta muerto.

-¡No! ¡Te lo prometo! ¡No lo hice!- se defendió ella- Aunque si es verdad que al principio tenía visiones. Pero Edward, poco a poco fueron desapareciendo, hasta que no la vi más.

- Perdiste el contacto con ella… por eso no la ves.

-Creo que no es eso y me tiene preocupada. Por favor, libérame de mi promesa.

Edward la mira dubitativa. ¿su hermana había cumplido su promesa? Se sorprendía de lo sorprendido que estaba por el cumplimiento de la promesa. Quizá se lo pidió confiando en que detonas formas ella faltase a su palabra.

- Está bien. –Ella se sentó a su lado y le cogió de la mano. Cerró los ojos y pasaron uno minutos así, en silencio. Pero en su cabeza Edward no pudo ver nada.

- Alice… por favor empieza de una vez, no me dejes así ¡Me estas matando!

-Lo… estoy intentando! Pero no veo nada… Todo Forks esta en tinieblas. Es como… ¡como si no existiese!

Jasper, Rose y Emmet dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para acercarse.

-Eso no puede ser posible.

-Os lo prometo! No veo nada. Edward díselo tu!- Pero Edward tampoco tenía palabras. En la mente de su hermana no podía ver nada.

-¿Carlisle?-llamó dubitativo, y tanto él como Esme aparecieron en la escalera.

-que puede significar eso, cariño?-preguntó Esme aferrándose a su brazo.

-Tranquilizaos todos, y Alice, explícate mejor.

-Forks… es un gran vacío, totalmente negro.

-¿Y los alrededores? ¿Puedes ver Seattle?

-Si, creo que sí.

- No sabremos lo que ocurre hasta que no vayamos allá. Volvamos enseguida…

No pudo evitar Edward el hueco oscuro que se formó en su estómago de aprensión y nervios. Ahora Bella… temía el volver a verla. Sabía Que no tendría la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para volver a separarse de ella. ¿Y si no le aceptaba? ¿Y se le odiaba por lo que había hecho? ¿Lo aceptaría? Con todo el dolor de su corazón, aceptaría de buen grado la tortura que ella le impusiese, si con eso lograse permanecer cerca. Ya fuese su rabia o enfado, su ignorancia o… lo peor de todo, su olvido. Pero ahora que la idea de volverla a ver se había abierto camino en su mente, no podía dar marcha atrás, e iba a convertirse en una obsesión. Veintiún años, veintiuno tenía ahora. Y una súbita punzada de miedo le recorrió todo el cuerpo. No había pensado en eso hasta ahora. Pero la diferencia de edad… ¿sería apreciable? ¿Le importaría? Pero por otro lado le maravillaba la idea de verla crecer y madurar. ¿Cómo sería ahora? Notaría la diferencia? Comenzó a imaginarla y trató de dejar atrás su imagen de adolescente, sus gestos infantiles para dejar paso a una Bella un poco más adulta y serena.

Demasiadas preguntas surgían en un momento que había querido ignorar y evitar durante tanto tiempo…

Llegaron a su casa un día y medio mas tarde, con equipaje ligero.

* * *

Lobos

Dentro de la casa de Sam todo estaba tranquilo, y solo el relucir del televisor rompía la quietud aparente. Pero Emily aprendía con el tiempo, y podía notar la tensión en el aire. Con un desgarrador aullido se quiebra el silencio del atardecer, y hace que se quede sin aliento al pensar "_Sam" _En el centro del comedor un chico joven, y con el entusiasmo de la inexperiencia, se levanta de un salto del sofá.

-¡Es la manada! ¡Eso es que me están llamando!- Pero era demasiado joven para entender la alarma en el aullido de su amante.

-Seth. No te alegres tanto, son malas noticias.- Dijo ella nerviosa mientras trataba de otear algo a través de la ventana.

-¿Y tu cómo lo sabes?- Seth no podía contener la alegría de formar parte de la manada. Sobretodo cuando se sentía útil y requerían su presencia. Se dirigía ya hacia la puerta, y su camiseta se había quedado en el suelo, junto al televisor.

-Escucharme bien, niño grande- Le había cogido del brazo medio segundo antes de que lograse salir por la puerta.- has de tener mucho cuidado, ¿me oyes? Y recuerda bien lo que te voy a decir ahora, porque será un mensaje para Sam. Recuerda la voluntad del consejo, ser líder de la manada no es tu única obligación.

Seth nunca había visto a Emily tan seria. Siempre se había portado muy bien con él y con toda la manada. La conocía como una anfitriona afable y cariñosa, pero su gesto se contorsionaba por la preocupación. Muy pocas veces se metía en los asuntos de lobos, así que decidió no discutirle nada. Asintió y se marchó corriendo.

Ella se quedó atrás, con un mal sentimiento. Siempre temía el aullido que podía escuchar entre líneas "vampiro". Era cierto que hacía mucho tiempo de la última vez, pero con esos monstruos nunca se podía estar segura.

* * *

En un claro del bosque, se reúnen todos los lobos. No hace falta intercambiar palabras. Se miran unos a otros y se lo dicen todo sin decir nada. Sus poderosas patas se abren paso a través de la vegetación en cuanto Sam da la orden. Y corren en manada, azuzando unos y otros la llama del mismo fuego. La venganza.

El suelo tiembla a su alrededor mientras se acercan a su destino. La antigua casa de los Cullen. El olor comienza a hacerse más intenso y saben que no se han equivocado, la familia ha vuelto a Forks.

Habiendo notando su presencia, los vampiros se han reunido en el exterior de la casa, junto a la entrada. No estában seguros de lo que pasaba, pero sus sentidos les alertaban. Los lobos detienen su avance y se plantan frente suyo. Tan solo 30 escasos metros les separan, mientras unos y otros miden a su enemigo sin decirse nada. Cuando estuvieron la primera vez en época de Ephraim Black, ambos bandos habían sido menos numerosos, pero ahora la manada contaba con 8 lobos activos y 1 cachorro, que había sido considerado demasiado joven para participar. Los vampiros no sabían nada de los nuevos lobos, y se encontraban en clara desventaja.

En el momento en que Jacob los vio, estuvo a punto de perder el control por completo.

Allí frente a él, estaban los culpables de que el amor de su vida desapareciera. Los responsables finales de que no estuviese entre ellos. La abandonaron, utilizaron su influencia hacia los humanos para enamorarla, y luego la utilizaron como a un juguete. Deshaciéndose de ella cuando le cansaron. Rápidamente Sam dio la orden de que se calmase, pero no obtuvo su respuesta, y los pensamientos de Jacob siguieron avivando el fuego de la ira en la mente de todos.

-Carlisle- murmura Edward a su oído. - Esto no es bueno, están muy enfadados… se preguntan que qué hacemos aquí.

Sam se transforma en medio de los lobos y se avanza a la manada.

-No hables por nosotros, ¡vampiro!-Los lobos gruñen tras su líder. Sin que a ninguno le gustase la idea de verle desprotegido en su forma humana. Pues no consideraban que debiera hablar, debían pasar a la acción sin miramientos.

Pero Sam no opinaba lo mismo. Sentía un gran respeto por el concilio de ancianos, y por mucho que él fuese el líder de la manada, el poder que tenía provenía del consejo, y sentía que en parte les debía obediencia. Emily tenía razón, así que cumpliría su deber y les advertiría primero.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- grita Sam.- ¡No soy bien recibidos!

El pacto se ha…. ¿Se ha roto? Piensa Edward, sin que este pudiese creer lo que estaba escuchando en la mente de todos.

Carlisle se adelanta en nombre de la familia. Los lobos gruñen más y Edward le retiene cogiéndolo del brazo y le negando con la cabeza. Solo él ha podido ver como los lobos frenéticos juraban acabar con todos los vampiros y cómo, exaltados, gritaban que el pacto había sido quebrado.

-No vayas, es peligroso- murmura a su oído. Pero él le ignora, ofreciéndole pensamientos de esperanza de que no se cumpliría la amenaza.

-No queremos ningún enfrentamiento. Nos dividimos el territorio e hicimos un pacto hace mucho tiempo.- Carlisle se adelanta y cuatro lobos avanzan y se colocan entre él y Sam.

-¡No existe tal pacto!- dice él con rabia en la mirada – Ya no. -el cálido aliento de los lobos se acelera, y sale despedido a través de las belfas de las criaturas. Con cada respiración. La anticipación los dejaba jadeantes, y avivaba sus sentidos.

-Solo están esperando la orden para atacar…- dice Edward colocándose al lado de su padre mientras escuchaba a Emmet rogar por un poco de pelea.

-Retírate Edward, nadie va a pelear. No hemos venido para eso. Y tranquiliza a Emmet.- dice dirigiéndose a sus hijos, para luego devolver su atención a los lobos, tratando de ser lo más diplomático posible- ¿Cómo se ha podido romper si no estábamos aquí?

Los lobos se revuelven y la parte más racional de Sam sabía que tenían razón, pero debían ser consecuentes con lo que la presencia de los vampiros había conllevado.

-Sed consecuentes con la miseria que lleváis allí donde vais…

-¡No queremos un enfrentamiento!-se apresuró a intervenir Esme, nerviosa, viendo su familia al borde del desastre- No sabemos lo que hemos hecho, pero nos disculpamos.- Jasper y Emmet la sujetaron con cariño. Todos se enternecieron ante su intento. Era piadosa por naturaleza y dulce como la madre que ninguno de ellos recordaba ya.

- Es demasiado tarde. ¡MARCHAOS!- Sam sabía muy bien que sus lobos querían atacar YA, pero se sentía en deuda con el concilio. Así que tensaba un poco más la cuerda, pero era consciente que no podía hacerlo durante mucho tiempo. Era lo máximo que podía permitirles, una advertencia. – O atacaremos.- Y eso es todo lo que os puedo ofrecer.

Carlisle vio la determinación en sus ojos. Y podía distinguir el poderoso odio que ardía tras todas sus miradas. Siempre habían sido enemigos naturales, pero no tenía sentido este súbito enfrentamiento. Algo debía haber pasado. En esos breves momentos de reflexión, la efímera paciencia lobuna se evaporó, y tras la transformación de su líder. Jacob agotaba su control rápidamente y su nerviosismo y su odio se contagiaba como enfermedad a través de la mente de la manada.

- ¡Pero podemos hablarlo!- insistía Carlisle con su ciega confianza en el diálogo.

Estaban perdiendo la oportunidad de vengar a Bella con estúpida diplomacia. Eran momentos de fuerte tensión para todos.

Con un corto aullido, Sam dio la orden de atacar al fin, y los nueve lobos se lanzaron a la carrera contra los vampiros.

* * *

**Lamento mucho la espera, espero que no se vuelva a repetir. Pero muchas gracias por la paciencia y el apoyo.**

**He recivido muchos Reviews que han sido MUY divertidos! Dios, espero que se vuelva a repetir, jejejeje.**

**En el próximo capítulo, más Cullen, es evidente.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

La familia, se sobrepuso a la sorpresa con rapidez y comienzó la frenética huída.

Corren sin mirar atrás pues los lobos son casi tan rápidos como ellos. Ninguno de ellos entiende, no cabe en la cabeza de ninguno, el hecho de que debían huir de la que había sido su casa. Todos confiaron en el pacto de paz con ellos y ahora se veían perseguidos por una manada de 8 lobos. Sabiendo que ninguno de ellos tendría piedad si lograban alcanzarles. Continuaron corriendo a través del bosque y más allá de las montañas. Sabían que no les seguirían cerca de las poblaciones habitadas, pero eso solo serviría para avivar más el fuego de la ira.

Sus cuerpos no podían cansarse, y no podían quedarse sin aliento, pero al final la familia se detiene, agotada mentalmente de la persecución, al sentir que ya estaban a salvo.

-¿Que está pasando?-grita desconcertada Alice.

-Tenemos que averiguar… qué ha ocurrido.-sentencia Carlisle

-¿Qué hemos hecho? Mas bien…- Dice Esme, cogiéndole el brazo a su marido- Algo hemos tenido que hacer, amor. Algo hemos tenido que…

-No digas tonterías- Interrumpió Emmet con su gran mano en el hombro de su madre- ¡Esos lobos están simplemente locos!

-¡No! Es cierto, ¡algo hemos tenido que hacer! Edward, ¿no pudiste ver nada?

Con ojos distantes, él miró a su madre, no tenía palabras… estaba desconcertado. En la mente de los lobos tan solo había podido ver rabia y odio, y un increíble deseo de venganza. Niega con la cabeza, tratando de sortear todos sus pensamientos a la vez.

-Tengo que ir a verla…

-¡Noo! Edward, no puedes ir solo.- Ningún miembro de su familia estaba dispuesto a permitírselo. Pero él ya había tomado la decisión. Desde el mismo momento en que pisó Forks, supo que no había vuelta atrás. Tenía que verla. Volver a tener entre sus manos su cabello, acariciar su rostro y escuchar su voz. Lo necesitaba.

-Carlisle, soy el más rápido. Si voy yo solo, no tienen porque enterarse.

-¡Estas loco!-saltó Rose- Has visto cómo están.

-Puedo…- la familia entera se giró para escuchar qué decía Alice- ver…

-La casa de Bella. ¡Está ahí! Así que no hay lobos cerca. Voy a ir.

-No voy a permitírtelo- dijo Carlisle con firmeza- Es demasiado peligroso.

_Te llamaré si la casa desaparece. Pero prométeme que si lo hago volverás de inmediato_

Edward miró a su hermana que secretamente le estaba dando una salida. Sonrió levemente y asintió la cabeza. Cogió la mano de su padre que le retenía y la apretó de forma reconfortante.

-Volveré pronto. Gracias Alice- Y en menos de una centésima de segundo, había desaparecido.

-¿Qué has hecho, Alice?- preguntó muy lentamente Jasper detrás de ella.

* * *

Edward corrió sin querer perder más tiempo, con un rumbo fijo hacia la morada de los Swan. Nada había cambiado, ni el paisaje ni los árboles bajo la sombra de los cuales había vigilado la casa tantas veces. En el piso de abajo, pudo ver al jefe de policía viendo un partido, tal y como le recordaba. Con la vista fija al televisor, sin inmutarse. Continuó avanzando y centró su atención al piso superior.

Las luces estaban apagadas a pesar de ser todavía temprano, las cortinas echadas y la ventana cerrada. Cuando él estaba allí, Bella jamás hubiera hecho eso. Era una pequeña norma no escrita, que él siempre tendría acceso a su habitación, en cualquier momento. La habitación parecía vacía, pero aun así, no puedo resistir la tentación de entrar y dejarse consumir por su olor. Con mucho cuidado, encaramado al árbol levantó la ventana y saltó al interior a través de ella. Sintió una gran decepción al hacerlo. No percibió… nada.

Aquella habitación no olía a Bella, ¡no olía a nada! Estaba igual que la recordaba, pero el olor que con tanta intensidad había sentido en el bosque noruego, estaba ausente.¿Qué podía haber pasado? Tal vez… se había mudado… Tal vez había vuelto con su madre. Pero… ¿Era ese el motivo que impulsaba a los lobos a atacarles? ¿Había hecho el viaje en balde? No dejó de hacerse preguntas mientras recorría la estancia de un lado a otro.

Tan ensimismado en su retórica estaba, que se dio cuenta tarde de la vibración del móvil en su bolsillo.

_¡Alice!_

Al percatarse, se dirigió corriendo a la ventana, sabiendo que los lobos estaban cerca, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Fuera, le esperaba el olor y la figura de uno lobo que al verle, se convirtió en Jacob incitándole a salir. No queriendo inicia la pelea dentro de la casa… a Edward no le quedaba otra opción. Saltó por la ventana y fue o bastante rápido como para poder introducirse en las profundidades del bosque antes de que Jacob se plantase frente a él.

-Cómo te atreves a presentarte aquí, ¡VAMPIRO!- Exclamó después de que este frenase en seco. Estaba solo, y en su mente no vió a nadie más. Los lobos no estaban en contacto con él- Después de lo que hicisteis… después de AVANDONARLA!

-Soy culpable de eso- dijo Edward entre dientes- y nada de lo que digas superará el remordimiento que ya ahora siento por ello. Pero solo quiero verla…- solo podía pensar en la ausencia de Bella. ¡Dónde! ¡¿Dónde estaba? Como mínimo hacía meses que ella no pisaba aquella habitación. E incluso el olor de Charlie era tenue.

Jacob solo supo que enloquecer de rabia ante su respuesta –Ya lo creo que puede cambiar algo. –Y una imagen apareció ante las retinas del vampiro, una imagen de Bella llorando, pálida y deprimida, encerrada en su habitación. Era un recuerdo. La imagen le golpeó en el pecho, sin darse cuenta de que realmente había sido el quileute.

Jacob, de nuevo en su forma lobuna se había abalanzado contra él aprovechando su distracción y su dolor. Sus largos y poderosos dientes mordían la piel de acero de su torso en un intento de partirlo por la mitad, pero Edward cobró el sentido en pocos segundos y se retorció para liberarse del mortal mordisco, entre gritos.

_¿Puedes verlo, no?_- el forcejeo se detuvo unos segundos, sin que ninguno de los dos cediera. El vampiro sujetaba como podía la mandíbula del lobo evitando ser destrozado por ella.- _¿puedes meterte en mi mente, verdad?_- Se volvieron a suceder imágenes de Bella, destrozada por el dolor, sin vida, delgada y enfermiza, y sus fuerzas volvieron a flaquear. El lobo de una sacudida lo estampó contra un enorme roble que se partió casi por la mitad.

Pero el dolor físico era efímero comparado con lo que estaba sintiendo, absurdo dolor terrenal sin comparación. Aquello era lo que había provocado a Bella, era culpa suya, y era mucho peor que las ilusiones que había sufrido en su soledad.

-Para…

Vas a lamentar poder hacerlo.- Una enorme y peluda pasa se posó con fuerza sobre su pecho- Y lamentarás todavía más haber vuelto.

Edward pudo ver a su amada sola y perdida en el bosque, vio a Charle suplicarle que le devolviese la vida, Bella llorando en brazos de Jacob, bella sin comer ni hablar.

Y sin darse cuenta, la pelea había cesado. Ya no forcejeaban, había dejado de resistirse. Se retorcía en el suelo, luchando contra sus propios demonios, y lamentándose de tener todavía un agónico corazón muerto.

-¿Esto no cambia nada dentro di ti?- Ahora eran sus oídos quienes captaban la información, el lobo se había convertido en el hombre, pues había visto que el vampiro ya no suponía una amenaza. Estaba derrotado, y supo ver que el poder de las imágenes podía hacerle mucho más daño que el de sus dientes. Ser hombre le permitía pensar con mayor claridad y dar más detalle a sus recuerdos.

-Puede que así aprendas a no meterte en mi cabeza.

Una última imagen de sentencia apareció finalmente. Bella, estaba abrazada a aquel lobo, y luego al hombre que había en él. Se miraron unos instantes y se acercaban sellando el momento con un beso, largo y apasionado, casi desesperado de la despedida de ambos.

-NOOOOOOOOOOooooo- Había escogió un recuerdo de la manada para que no hubiese ninguna duda. Bella le besaba a él, Jacob Black, ante la mirada de todos. Lo que se curó muy bien de mostrar nada más. Suprimiendo por completo cualquier recuerdo posterior de los vampiros que se la llevaron. Solo pensó en sus labios hambrientos de consuelo.-NO Bella, Bella bella,…- Edward no podía soportarlo, su hermosa Bella, lastimada hasta esos extremos por él, había encontrado consuelo en los brazos de un lobo. Que era, si cabía, más peligroso que una familia de vampiros.

Todo había sido inútil! Maldito sea! No había servido de nada! Tantos meses, AÑOS! Resistiendo la voluntad de volver, todo para mantenerla a salvo para que luego… NO SIRVIESE DE NADA! NOOOO

Cayó desplomado al suelo y no volvió a moverse.

-No he avisado a nadie porque quería tenerte para mí solo… Quiero que sufras.

-Ella esta contigo… -se lamentó desde el suelo- solo quiero verla una vez más, solo ver que está bien…- no tenía siquiera la voluntad de moverse. Y en cambio Jacob no paraba de hacerlo, pues no cabía en si de la ira. Finalmente se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado y le cogió del pecho de la camisa con fuerza. Le enseñó los dientes como si todavía estuviera en su forma de lobo. El cálido aliento chocó contra su cara gélida.

-¿Eso era ella para ti? algo que poder tener, tirar y recuperar a tu antojo… ?

-Solo quiero saber que ella esta bien…- dijo rendido, dejándose zarandear por el quileute.

-¿Bien?- Jacob le soltó, agotado por el esfuerzo que suponía recodar a bella. Las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos y ya no le permitían ver. Odiaba mostrarse débil frente al vampiro, pero a pesar de que su rostro permanecía seco a las lágrimas, este parecía estar en peor estado que el. No tenía sentido seguir atacándole, de esta forma le estaba haciendo más daño. Así que encogió el corazón, lo endureció y continuó. – No está bien. –Sentencia con una voz ya no tan firme como antes -¡No ha estado bien! No cuando estuvimos persiguiendo la vampira pelirroja que la amenazaba a ella y a charlie, no cuando estuvo a punto de suicidarse y te puedo asegurar que no esta bien ahora!

-Victoria…- susurró. Llevó una mano a su cabeza y apretó con fuerza, como si quisiera arrancársela del cuerpo- Suicidio… qué he hecho…- otra imagen apareció, de Bella a punto de ahogarse, sin respirar y con los labios amoratados.

-AAaaagg. Detente, DETENTE por favor…

Jacob se alejó de él asqueado, dispuesto a acabar de una vez por todas con aquello. Regreso a su forma lobuna sin que le prestase la menor atención. Como lobo, podía apreciar con mayor claridad el nauseabundo olor que despedá, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era demasiado para que fuera él solo. Retrocedió unos pasos y de entre los árboles aparecieron como fantasmas, veloces como el viento tres vampiros más que lo golpearon de frente.

Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie estaban sobre él, reteniéndole contra el suelo del bosque, utilizando toda su fuerza y peso para inmobilizarle, mientras este gruñía y se revolvía como un poseso.

-Edward, ¿estás bien? -Gritó la mujer- pero no recibió nada como respuesta- EDWARD!

-Es todo culpa mía.-se limitó a murmurar.

-Edward despierta de una vez. Hay que marcharse.- Comenzó a levantarse escuchando la urgencia en la voz de su hermana.

_Todavía quieres saber dónde esta ella CULLEN?_- escuchó entrecortados los pensamientos del lobo

-¡Dímelo!- instigó desde el suelo. Todas las energias de golpe recuperadas.

_Tendrás que ir hasta el cementerio si quieres verla._ -Se detuvo en seco, sin saber si poder creérselo-_ Vosotros la matasteis._

-No, ¡eso es mentira!- Emmet, Jasper y Rose se miraban unos a otros sin comprender que estaba pasando.

_Está MUERTA_ Edward volvió a caer al suelo entre los gritos de sus hermanos, pero no los escuchó. Su mente le daba vueltas a la idea de que ella no seguía viva.

-Mientes…- susurró sin poder aceptarlo. Y de repente vió el cementerio, con muchísima gente reunida alrededor de una lápida nueva. Una lápida donde pudo leer el nombre de Isabella escrito. Charlie y René lloraban… -Cómo…¿Que ocurrió?

-Edward, ¡¿que esta pasando?- Le gritó Jasper- levántate y marchémonos de una vez.

_Una sanguijuela como TU no merece saberlo_

-Dimeloooo!- gimió.

Jake vaciló unos instantes porque no quería hacerlo realmente, pero…

_Un grupo de vampiros que os estaban buscando la encontraron en el bosque, y la mataron. Nosotros no llegamos a tiempo_

-Soltadle…

-¿¡Estás loco! Reponte de una vez y marchémonos- gritó Jasper que podía sentir el dolor de su corazón.

-¡Soltadle! Tiene todo el derecho a matarme…

-¿Es que has perdido la cabeza?- Gritó Emmet esta vez.

-¡BELLA HA MUERTO!- Los hermanos sentenciaron un silencio- Yo también quiero morir…

El pesar de Edward era mucho mayor de lo que ninguno de ellos podía imaginar. Desposeído de la única fuerza que lo ayudaba a continuar, se vio sin ningún aliciente para continuar. El mundo ya no tenía sentido para él.

_Te aseguro que si eso es lo que quieres, no pienso dártelo_.- Sus pensamientos se clavaban en sus oídos como una sentencia de muerte, con la distinción de que hubiese agradecido ese final.-_Tu familia y tú tenéis una hora para ir a verla. Luego os volveremos a dar caza_

Aprovechando la confusión de los vampiros, Jacob se deshizo de ellos sin hacer ningún gesto ofensivo. Al verlo, los tres vampiros corrieron hacia su hermano y se lo llevaron rápidamente.

_Una hora_

Él se quedó allí, con la casa de Charlie todavía visible entre los árboles. Sintiendo un poco de alivio por cómo habían ido las cosas. Su primer instinto hubiese sido el de matar a Edward Cullen, pero si de esta forma lo pasaría peor… que así fuera.

-Gracias por no intervenir- pensó el lobo- Sam.

-No lo he hecho por ti. Si llego a aparecer, seguramente hubiesen querido pelear conmigo, y por suerte tú les has dejado marchar.

-¿Sigues queriendo no vengarte?- le reprochó Jacob- pensaba que Bella también te importaba a ti.

-Me importa, no te equivoques. ¿Pero no crees que lo que acaba de ocurrir no es suficiente venganza?

Jacob soltó un bufido y le dio la espalda alejándose.

-Reúnete con la manada y cuéntales lo que ha pasado. – Jake se paró en seco y le miró por encima del hombro. No le hacía ninguna gracia tener que explicar lo que allí había pasado, pero era una orden directa. –No sea que alguien no respete esa hora que les has dado.

* * *

-¡Edward! ¿Que ha ocurrido?-Esme corrió hacia su hijo e intentó hacerle hablar, pero él no parecía verla.

La familia se había reunido de nuevo gracias a que los tres hermanos habían cargado con él hasta donde se encontraba el resto. El joven vampiro se había negado a moverse. Todos esperaban la noticia que ahora temían Emmet, Rosalie y Jasper temían dar. Nadie se lo esperaba…

Frente a sus caras sombrías, Carlisle supo enseguida que la resolución de aquello no gustaría a nadie, y miró con malos ojos las heridas ya curadas del torso de su hijo.

-Se encontró con un lobo.

-Estaba con el nieto de Ephraim Black- dijo Rosalie. – Y Edward no se defendía.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- susurró Esme junto a su hijo.

-Esta muerta.- Carlisle, Esme y Alice ahogaron in grito en sus gargantas.

Carlisle apartó con cariño a su mujer para plantarse delante de él. -¿Estás seguro de eso?

-He. Visto. El… entierro- cada palabra hacía sangrar su garganta. No podía continuar. Cada respiración era una tortura. Una mano temblorosa apretó su hombro intentándole transmitir seguridad. Con el tiempo Edward les explicaría todo lo que le había explicado sobre la vida de Bella después de su partida, pero por el memento se le hacía imposible. -Los lobos nos darán una hora… para ir a verla.

Carlisle no supo que pensar… se sintió más culpable de lo que se había sentido en toda su vida. A su alrededor, la familia se volvía a desmoronar después de que le hubiese puesto tantas esperanzas en que todo volvería a funcional como antes. Y pobre Bella… había sido quien había pagado las consecuencias. Como miembro mas antiguo de su aquelarre, se sentía con la responsabilidad de haber tenido que anticipar eso. Ahora su hijo se encontraba destrozado y la famila entera estaría de luto.

A su alrededor, Alice sollozaba en brazos de Jasper y Esme en los suyos. Emmet y Rose tenían su propia manera de lidiar con el dolor, pero también se podía sentir el pesar sobre sus hombros. Todos rodeaban a Edward, pues nadie quería dejarle solo. Asumiendo la situación, Carlisle aclaró que era su deber ir a verla, y que si no lo hacían tal vez no tendrían otra oportunidad, y no se lo perdonarían nunca. Sin una palabra ni a favor ni en contra, recuperaron como pudieron la compostura y se dirigieron al campo santo.

Después de tanto tiempo siendo prácticamente inmortales, con la excepción de Carlisle, la muerte significaba poco para los vampiros. Hacía tiempo que se habían desvinculado con su verdadero significado. Recordaron todos juntos lo que significaba perder a un ser querido mientras observaban con respetuoso silencio la tumba.

-Nunca pensé…. que….-sollozaba Alice mientras acariciaba con cuidado el ornamento quileute que decoraba la lápida de piedra. Perdía a una buena amiga a la que nunca estuvo de acuerdo abandonar. Edward se hundió más en su culpa.

-Ninguno de nosotros lo pensó, cariño. –Esme comentó _Ninguno de nosotros podía_ enfatizó, y alargó el brazo acariciando a su marido. Podía sentir la culpabilidad asentándose también en él.

-Lo siento tanto…- Edward se arrodilló y postró sus manos también en el suelo- Pronto me reuniré contigo mi amor- Aunque su amada Bella tal ve no le recibiese como él esperase. Si acaso podían reunirse en la otra vida, el reencuentro no sería tal y como él deseaba ya que sabía que su Bella había dejado de amarle, y no la culpaba de ello. Lo hubiese dado todo por enmendar su error, pero se había hecho demasiado tarde. Si no iban a encontrarse, se daba por satisfecho igualmente. Porque si su destino más allá de la vida era pagar por sus errores, se conformaría con una eternidad en el infierno, que era lo que le tocaba.

-No digas esas cosas, Edward- sonó la afable pero derrotada voz de Alice.

-Tengo pensado acudir a los Vulturi.

-¡¿Qué?- exclamaron todos.

-Te calmarás y dejarás pasar el tiempo. Es la mejor medicina.-aseguró Carlisle.

-No para un vampiro.-Los vampiros, ya lo había comprobado, no olvidaban.

-¡NO VOY A PERDER MI FAMILIA!-Los motivos de todos eran egoístas, pero su condición de cabeza de familia todavía le daba poder. Siempre y cuando la familia se mantuviera. Y juró por todo lo sagrado que podía existir en el mundo, que haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para que así fuera.

Detrás de ellos, en el lindar del bosque, sintieron la amenazadora presencia de los que se habían convertido en sus vigilantes.

-Este no es el mejor lugar para hablar de eso. Discúlpanos Bella.-hizo una pausa- Retirémonos, es casi la hora.

Uno a uno, lamentaron marcharse y se despidieron como cada uno mejor lo convino. En silencio, y prestando especial atención a Edward se fueron alejando sin perder el lugar de vista. Ningún motivo les haría volver a Forks, nada les retenía más ni les llamaba a aquel lugar, mas que malos y trágicos recuerdos.

A sus espaldas los lobos se sentían satisfechos por el desarrollo de los acontecimientos. Una vez calmado Jacob, el resto de la manda no insistió en seguir blandiendo la espada de la cólera, y se sastisfacieron en verlos marchar; como uno de ellos matizón con una metáfora, con la cola entre las patas.

* * *

Toda la manada había escuchado con atención el relato sobre cómo Jacob había infligido el mayor de los daños posibles a los vampiros. Y había arrancado aprobaciones de la mayoría de ellos, de la mayoría pero no de todos.

-Espero que la crueldad haya curado tu mal, Black.

-Sí Emily, me siento mejor.

-Me alegro. Sería una pena que todo ese derroche de crueldad se desperdiciase.-Ella seguía cocinando mientras la manada charlaba impaciente, ajenos a su conversación. Jacob no entendía que les cogía tanto a Sam como a Emily con ese tema.

-No entiendo que ocurre. Te olvidas muy pronto todo lo que ha pasado. Solo hace un año, Emily, que ella estaba aquí con nosotros, y yo la quería. La quería tanto… que…

-Jake. Lo sé. Pero si tanto le has herido, es que él también la amaba, y no olvides lo que sentía Bella por él.

-No puedo vivir siempre teniendo en cuenta y lamentándome por el dolor de los demás. Tengo suficiente con el mío.

Volvió junto a los demás y se sentó en el sofá. No encontró descanso, la charla no le animaba. Chasqueó la lengua y se levantó.

Maldita Emily….

* * *

**Nota: Jacob dice que Bella intentó suicidarse. Se esta refieriendo al salto de acantilado, que aunque no fue un intento de suicidio, él así lo piensa.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

_Querido Jacob,_

_He perdido ya la cuenta de las cartas que he tratado de escribirte a estas alturas. No estoy segura de porqué sigo haciéndolo, no es que realmente pueda enviártelas después, pero no puedo evitar hacerlo. Escribirte me ayuda a salir de aquí, y aunque solo sea por unos momentos… vale a pena, porque esa es la palabra, es pena lo que siento cuando se que estoy tan lejos de la gente que me importa. Lo cierto es que tampoco he no he logrado acabar ninguna de las anteriores. No logro mantener las fuerzas hasta el final._

_Nunca se cual es la mejor manera de empezar. Qué contarte. ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Cual es mi situación? ¿Sigo viva? Son preguntas difíciles de responder._

Cogí con más fuerza la pluma entre mis manos para que no se escapase. Siempre costaba responder esas preguntas. Siempre sentía un fuerte rechazo a compartir con él todo lo que me había pasado aquí. Era extraño que por otro lado me empeñase en escribir esa carta una y otra vez, sin poder ponerle un punto y final.

_Sigo siendo humana, aunque eso te parezca imposible. Hay algo en mí… algo dentro de mí, que ellos quieren. Por eso respetan mi deseo de no convertirme, creo que temen descontentarme. Y no se si maldecir o bendecir esa parte. Porque sigo viva, pero sigo aquí, encerrada. Es la forma en que me miran, como si esperasen el momento oportuno, y su paciencia es infinita, eso es lo que más miedo me da. No son los vampiros impulsivos que esperaba encontrarme, si no que su paciencia es infinita y eso les hace temibles. No tienen nada a perder conmigo así que simplemente esperan, no se a qué atenerme debo… ¿temerles?, ¿odiales? Todo sería más sencillo si fuesen los violentos y desagradables monstruos que desearía que fuesen, porque así sería más fácil resistirse, sería fácil repudiarlos y odiarlos por lo que son y lo que hacen. Sabría qué esperar de ellos. Pero no lo son, y me asusta la facilidad que tienen para embelesar a las personas, hechizarlas con sus buenos modales y conquistarlas. Confunden e hipnotizan con sus refinadas conversaciones. Temo que me esté pasando a mí lo mismo._

Respiré hondo al leer la amargura de mi escrito. ¿Quería contarle todo eso a Jacob? Apreté los dientes con fuerza mientras me decidía o no a continuar. Quería vaciar mi cabeza, vaciar mis desvelos sobre papel, ponerlo negro sobre blanco para que no me atormentasen por las noches…

_Puede que ya haya pasado sin a penas darme cuenta. Sin que lograse detener la situación. Pues ahora soy una de ellos. Me llaman Vulturi, dicen que es mi nombre. Me visto como ellos y les acompaño en sus reuniones. Trabajo para ellos, Jake, y yo misma accedí a hacerlo._

_Por favor, por favor no me juzgues, no lo soportaría. Solo lo hice por un motivo, para sentirme un poco más libre. Y aunque me arrepiento de corazón, creo que volvería a hacerlo. Entre los grandes muros de esta siniestra cárcel no hay gran cosa que hacer, tan solo pensar. Pensar y recordar lo que ya no tengo, la gente que no volveré a ver y la persona que una vez fui. Todo queda atrás, y temo pasarme el resto de mi vida lamentándome. Siempre mirando hacia el pasado, siempre, porque es mejor lo que he dejado a mis espaldas que lo que tengo por delante. Y estoy cansada de eso. Sé lo que debo hacer, sé lo que necesito. Olvidarme de los buenos momentos. Desapegarme de todo eso, necesito… dejarte… dejaros atrás. A todos._

La pluma temblaba cada vez más entre mis dedos, y finalmente cayó dejando una mancha de tinta oscura sobre el papel. La tinta alcanzaba el texto sin que hiciese nada para detenerla. Mi cabeza perdió toda la fuerza que tenía y cayó también sobre la mesa. Mi mejilla, contra la cálida madera no encontraba descanso. Suspiré de un fingido agotamiento…

Era la primera vez que la carta llegaba a esta resolución, pero era cierta. Si quería seguir viviendo sin consumirme, debía hacer, de nuevo, un esfuerzo sobrehumano que no estaba segura que podría realizar. Sentí una punzada de dolor junto a mis orejas y me di cuenta de que seguía apretando los dientes, de tal manera que mi mandíbula se resentía ahora. Cerré los ojos e intenté calmarme arrugando la carta en mi mano.

No había manera, tampoco lograría terminar esta carta. Me levanté y desarrugué la carta. El fuego la haría desaparecer, como a todas las demás. Una cerilla prendida hizo su trabajo, y mientras todavía estaba en mi mano, la carta empezó a arder. Tuve mucho cuidado de que no cayese nada de ceniza fuera de la papelera, y la tiré dentro para que acabase de consumirse. El fuego era lo único que podía destruirlo todo, mis cartas, mis recuerdos, a los vampiros…

No sabía muy bien qué era lo que ocurría. Hoy era uno de esos días, uno en que todo se vuelve más pesado de lo normal. No lograba calmarme y el mal humor me abrazaba. Vampiros, Vulturi, humanos, los ODIO A TODOS. No podía gritar en voz alta porque enseguida tendría una buena tropa tras mi puerta. Me acerqué a la ventana y cogí con fuerza el marco de madera intentando romperlo sin resultado. La rabia y el mal humor hicieron que un par de lágrimas rebeldes se escapasen de mis ojos, e ignorándolas miré con melancolía el cielo nocturno.

La luna aparece en el cielo redonda y llena, y exhibía orgullosa su pálido resplandor sin que nada ni nadie pudiese hacerle sombra, siendo la única voz gobernante de su viaje. ¿Cómo debe ser poder exhibirse sin importar nada, ser quien uno es sin restricciones y sin límites? no tener que dar explicaciones a nadie ni pedir permiso. No recuerdo haberme sentido así nunca, ni siquiera en mi anterior vida. Ahora un poco más serena me senté como siempre en el borde de la ventana, apoyando la espalda contra uno de los lados.

Siempre pendiente de mi atolondrada madre, procurando que Charlie se cuide un poco más y aguantando que despreciase todo lo que hacía Edward, Edw... Como siempre, una punzada en el corazón ¿Es que jamás desaparecería el dolor al recordarle? Él me sobreprotegía, siempre pendiente de mí vigilando que nada alterase mi vida, sin ningún sobresalto, y con Jacob...bueno…con él tampoco no había sido una excepción, siempre me habían abrumado en cierta manera los sentimientos que sabía que sentía por mi.

¿Nunca he sido libre de actuar como a mí me ha parecido?

No… Tal vez esté culpando a las circunstancias demasiado pronto, y la verdadera libertad debería mostrarse a pesar de todo. Quizá siempre me he dejado manipular y condicionar por todo lo que me rodeaba en vez de luchar por mi misma. Me di cuenta de que era absurdo culpar a cualquiera que no fuese yo y enfadada me reproché no haber aprovechado las oportunidades que tuve, y ahora estaba… Encerrada, sin ninguna más. Dí con el pié un golpe seco al marco de la ventana sobre el que estaba sentada que ni se movió ni hizo el más mínimo ruido de protesta. Maldita sea, parecía que en aquel sitio todo era tan inamovible como los propios vampiros.

Los problemas vienen de dentro y no de fuera. Era incapaz de cumplir lo que me proponía, era IMPOSIBLE y no podía engañarme.

Mi cuerpo se mantuvo allí pero mi mente siguió divagando un largo rato, olvidándome de dónde estaba hasta que de golpe, un par de brazos me introdujeron hacia la habitación. Del susto que me llevé perdí la respiración unos momentos y casi caí de bruces al suelo. Demetri tenía la fea costumbre de sorprenderme de esa forma, apareciendo en mi habitación sin avisar y sin hacer el menor ruido.

-¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre?- grité. Demetri parecía indiferente, pero conocía esa media sonrisa de su cara- No... ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!-dije enfadada, no sabía muy bien porqué. Escribir cartas a Jacob no solía ponerme de mal humor, claro que era la primera vez que llegaba a semejante resolución. Además, me sentía frustrada, muy frustrada. No sabía lo que quería ni lo que me molestaba.

-Tal vez si dejases de sentarte tan temerariamente en la ventana, deje de hacerlo. Tengo que cuidar de ti.- Costaba mucho perturbar el humor de Demetri. Bufé irritada cruzándome de brazos y mirando de nuevo hacia la ventana. – Aunque he de admitir que siempre resulta divertido.

Se acercó a mí por la espalda, y como muchas otras veces, pasó una fria mano por mi pelo.

-No te esperaba tan temprano- A estas alturas de la partida, me había acostumbrado bastante bien a la presencia del vampiro y casi solía esperar con ganas a que apareciera por las noches para hablar conmigo. Todavía seguía siendo mi guardián más allá de las puertas de aquella habitación a pesar de que según ellos, al ser una Vulturi ahora era intocable. Pero de nuevo, ya lo era antes y eso no evitó que tuviéramos algún que otro encuentro desagradable. A veces se ausentaba por trabajo y otras veces me encargaban a mi alguna tarea, pero salvando esas excepciones, siempre que yo estuviese fuera, él me acompañaba. Demetri y yo nos pasábamos casi todo el día juntos, aun así, nunca hablábamos con tanta libertad como cuando estábamos solos. -¿Vas a marcharte?- Le pregunté.

-Así es, tengo trabajo.- Se colocó a mi lado admirando el paisaje y luego se giró para mirarme a la cara.- Pero esta vez tardaré más. Cuatro días como mínimo.

-¿Tan lejos vas?- Pregunté sorprendida, y él lo negó.

-No es que vayamos muy lejos, pero estamos buscando algo, y no sabemos si lo encontraremos con facilidad.

-Pensaba que eras un experto rastreador. –me mofé sin mirarle.

-No es una persona ni un vampiro lo que buscamos- se defendió. -¿Crees que soy un radar? –Consiguió arrancarme una leve sonrisa y con el humor en el que estaba, eso no era sencillo. –Me han dicho que no has cenado nada, así que te he traído algo.- Miré hacia la mesa de mi escritorio y allí había una bandeja con un par de platos con comida. –No deberías descuidar tu dieta.

-¿Y que es lo que buscáis?- Pregunté sin dar importancia a lo que él estaba diciendo. Poco a poco la sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro. Sus ojos rojos como la sangre se clavaron en mí, dejándome ver la seriedad de sus pensamientos. Se mantuvo en silencio y llegué a pensar que había dicho algo que no debía.

-Te lo diré si vienes con nosotros.

-¿Q…qué?- no me gustaba haber escuchado aquello, y aunque sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría esperaba no haber escuchado esas palabras nunca. ¿Acompañarlos a una misión? Eso era… era muy pronto… a penas hacía tres meses que me habían puesto la capa. Yo… me conformaba en hacer trabajos de papeleo, gestiones y llamadas. Los Vulturi ya tenían demasiadas cosas de las que me podía encargar sin sentirme… sin sentirme una de ellos. Negué con la cabeza- No es una buena idea.

-¿Porqué no? no va a ser peligroso.-No quería ni saber qué quería decir eso. Sencillamente no quería participar.

-No voy a ser útil.- Puse por escusa, y seguramente él lo supo, pero yo… todavía no era capaz.

-Bella…. Voy a estar fuera muchos días. No vas a poder salir de aquí.- Me dijo lentamente, y vi en sus ojos temor por mi reacción. Yo me quedé quieta. ¿No iba a poder? Como…?

-¿porqué no?- inquirí mirándole directamente a los ojos. -Si tú no estás… ¡La última vez pude estar todo el día en Volterra!

-La última vez solo fueron varias horas. Esta vez serán días, tal vez semanas.-yo… tenía la esperanza de poder estar fuera, pero…- Dime, ¿Cómo entraras y saldrás?-¡maldita sea! No había pensado en que yo solo no podía superar la distancia que separaban el pasillo de salida y la ALCANTARILLA.- ¿quieres que le pida a alguien que te acompañe?

-No…-nunca dejaba que ningún otro vampiro que no fuera Demetri me tocase, con la excepción de Aro, Marco, Cayo y alguna vez durante este último mes… Félix. Pero a pesar de ser cercano a Demetri, él siempre estaba alrededor de los dos hermanos siniestros, Alec y Jane, y a penas soportaba estar en la misma sala que ellos. Eran terroríficos ambos, y en especial ella, que parecía siempre molesta de no ser capaz de afectarme con sus poderes. Pero entonces… ¿de qué servia? Tanto lamento, tantas noches sin dormir pensando que me había vendido a esos monstruos, y el remordimiento cada vez que pensaba en ello… ¿para que? Que había cambiado?. NADA.- No quiero la ayuda de nadie.

-Vas a tener que quedarte aquí dentro entonces.-Encerrada como siempre, pensé. Me sentía engañada. -Empieza a hacerte a la idea de que no vas a quedarte aquí eternamente.- Me sentí dolida. Eternamente. Mucho me temía que el uso de esa palabra no había sido casualidad. Le di la espalda y avancé hasta la mesa para que no viese mi expresión. Lo tenían tan claro todos los que estaban allí…Ningún vampiro debía dudar que yo acabaría convertida porque al fin y al cabo, los Vulturi siempre se salían con la suya. Hice todo lo que pude para evitar llorar, y creo que lo conseguí. – No podrás evitarlo siempre.

-No quiero ser como vosotros.

-Bella, aceptaste serlo.

-¡PUES ME ARREPIENTO!- La ira me nubló la vista, y sin pensarlo lancé lo primero que encontré delante de mí, la comida. Con la mano empujé el plato hacia donde sabía que estaba él. No pensé en las consecuencias porque jamás pensé que no se apartaría, pero allí se quedó, plantado y sin apartar la mirada de mí. Levemente había levantado el brazo con la capa para protegerse de las manchas, pero continuaba mirándome. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había pasado, ya era demasiado tarde. Me tapé la boca del susto y contuve el aliento durante unos segundos. -Pensaba que lo esquivarías.- susurré- lo siento.

Pero no movía un músculo, tan solo me miraba… como si hubiese visto algo. Bajé la mirada avergonzada y siguió sin abrir la boca.- lo siento- repetí mirando toda su capa sucia por mi culpa y se me ocurrió: nuestras capas eran iguales. De hecho todas lo eran, pero él no podía marcarse con esa puesta.

Corrí en un momento a mi armario y la saqué de él. Temía acercarme a Demetri, no sabía como reaccionaría. No hacía nada. No sabía si estaba enfadado, decepcionado o… Acabé de acercarme a él y le extendí tímidamente la tela.

-Ponte la mía.- mi voz a penas un susurro por encima del sonido de mi respiración- Demetri… por favor –_Di algo _supliqué mentalmente.

-Pónmela.- Alcé la vista, le miré y seguía igual de serio, sin dejarme entender nada.

-Lo siento.- Repetí antes de decidirme a dar un paso más. Y caminé hasta su altura. Era mas alto que yo, y su cuello llegaba a una altura perfecta para poder mirarlo sin tener que enfrentarme de nuevo a sus ojos. Poco a poco y nerviosa comencé a desatar el cuello de la capa. Las cintas se resbalaban entre mis dedos y perdían la fuerza con facilidad. Mi aliento golpeaba su pecho cada vez con mayor frecuencia. Y de pronto volví a sentir algo frío en mi cabeza. Demetri volvía a acariciarme el cabello con su mano. -¿Porqué no te has apartado?- La capa se deslizó con delicadeza por sus hombros, y sujetándola solo con una mano, la deseché hacia un lado en el suelo. Miré la mía un momento y se deshizo como agua entre mis dedos.

-Porque no me has dejado- Dijo solemne, y no pude percibir ni un ápice de enfado en su voz.

-¿Yo?- Yo no había hecho nada, me extrañé, pero todavía no me atrevía a moverme.

-Tus ojos.- Marrón y Rojo se encontraron.

* * *

**Demetri**

Se acercaba la hora de mi partida y lo había dejado todo preparado. Jane, Félix y Chelsea estarían listos en cuestión de minutos, pero yo todavía tenía un par de cosas que arreglar antes de marcharnos. Salí por la puerta grande después de despedirme de los tres hermanos, y me dirigí a recepción, por si Bella todavía estaba allí. Detrás de la enorme mesa estaba Ágata, una de las últimas humanas que habíamos "adoptado", así que Bella ya se había retirado.

-No esta aquí.- dijo ella enseguida que me vio. -Señor Demetri. Se retiró hará mas de una hora.- Hablaba con timidez, todavía no estaba acostumbrada a los vampiros, pero la información me pareció suficiente. Apenas hice un gesto para que supiera que la había escuchado cuando volvió a hablar.- Tal vez quiera saber que no ha cenado. Su cena esta todavía aquí.– Esta vez sí la miré aunque solo fueron unos segundos. Una humana como ella, no solía merecer mi atención. A continuación centré mi atención en una bandeja todavía llena, la cogí y fui a verla.

Esta mujer… me parecía increíble que todavía tuviese que encargarme de estas cosas, aunque pensándolo bien no me molestaba tanto como debería hacerlo. Unos años atrás, me hubiese parecido absurdo cuidar de una humana así, pero ahora me sorprendía al darme cuenta el poco esfuerzo que me costaba. Entré en la torre de las esposas y abrí la única puerta a mi izquierda. Cuando entré, era de esperar que ella no me hubiese escuchado, seguía como siempre ensimismada con cualquier cosa, en su feliz ignorancia. Dejé la comida sobre la mesa y la miré durante unos instantes. Me sorprendía cómo se podía vivir tan ausente de lo que pasa alrededor suyo, pero claro, yo hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía lo que era. Tan ajeno a lo vulnerable que ese es.

Me acerqué hasta ella y la estiré de la ropa de golpe, hasta meterla de nuevo dentro de la habitación.

Gritó sin que hiciera falta, y escuché como sus latiros se aceleraban hasta puntos innecesarios. Siempre era divertido hacerla enfadar un poco por cosas que no tenían importancia.

-No te esperaba tan temprano- Preguntó sin mirarme- ¿Vas a marcharte?-Era habitual que no lo hiciese, aunque nuestra relación se había vuelto mucho más familiar, procuraba no mirarme los ojos directamente si podía.

-Así es, tengo trabajo.- Me acerqué a ella y admiré la luna por la que ella tanto suspiraba. Si la hubiese visto tantas veces como yo, tal vez dejase de encontrarla tan misteriosa.- Pero esta vez tardaré más. Cuatro días como mínimo.

-¿Tan lejos vas?- No importaba si lejos o cerca, la cuestión era el tiempo. Cuanto nos llevaría y eso significaba…

-No es que vayamos muy lejos, pero estamos buscando algo, y no sabemos si lo encontraremos con facilidad.

-Pensaba que eras un experto rastreador. –Qué descaro tenía a veces. Si quererlo mi vista se deslizó por su cuello descubierto e inspiré profundamente. Si supiese… si supiese cómo pensaba en ella a veces, tal vez no haría esos comentarios con tanta facilidad.

-No es una persona ni un vampiro lo que buscamos ¿Crees que soy un radar? –Sonrió, pero me di cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Su humor no era el de siempre. –Me han dicho que no has cenado nada, así que te he traído algo. No deberías descuidar tu dieta.

-¿Y que es lo que buscáis?

¿Qué buscábamos? Un capricho de Aro, pero eso ahora no tenía importancia. Lo que sí la tenía sería el cómo se lo tomase. Todavía tenía que decirle que no iba a poder salir. Conmovía mi negro corazón verla siempre mirando por la ventana, añorando la libertad. Sin poder salir mas que unas cuantas noches por semana, un par de horas antes de acostarse. Pero aun así, eran escasas las oportunidades. Aro y Cayo habían insistido en mantenerla bajo control continuo. En mi opinión, querían que aprendiese a vivir aquí abajo como la mayoría de humanos, pero no estaba hecha para vivir así. Se me ocurrió entonces una manera de poder sacarla.

-Te lo diré si vienes con nosotros.- Era perfecto, podría cambiar de aires, ver mundo…

-¿Q…qué?- Y salir de aquí de una vez.

-¿Porqué no? no va a ser peligroso. – dije en tono alegre, y me felicité a mi mismo por la ocurrencia.

-No voy a ser útil.- ¿Pero qué escusa era esa? No se trataba de ser útil, si no de no quedarse encerrada. Creía que tenía más ganas…

-Bella…. Voy a estar fuera muchos días. No vas a poder salir.

-¿porqué no? Si tú no estás… ¡La última vez pude estar todo el día en Volterra!-Pero… ¿dónde tenía la cabeza esta chica? ¿No veía la diferencia? Mierda, las cosas no salían como pensaba, y ahora parecía estar enfadándose.

-La última vez solo fueron varias horas.- intenté hacerla razonar.- Esta vez serán días, tal vez semanas. Dime, ¿Cómo entraras y saldrás? ¿Quieres que le pida a alguien que te acompañe?- Ella sola no podía subir o bajar, y sabía perfectamente que se negaría.

-No… No quiero la ayuda de nadie.-Jamás dejaba a otro vampiro acercarse.

-Vas a tener que quedarte aquí dentro entonces. –Me sabía mal decirlo así, pero realmente tenía ganas de que me acompañara, y pensé que no estaría de más tensar un poco más la cuerda. Estaba convencido de que si lograba que lo hiciera, acabaría agradeciéndomelo.- Empieza a hacerte a la idea de que no vas a quedarte aquí eternamente. No podrás evitarlo siempre.

-No quiero ser como vosotros.-susurró con una voz extraña. No lograba comprender qué había detrás de ella.

-Bella, aceptaste serlo.

- ¡PUES ME ARREPIENTO!- reconozco que me sobresaltó su grito clavándose literalmente en mis oídos, no me lo esperaba, pero no fue eso lo que más me sorprendió. Fue su tono de voz quebrado por los nervios y la frustración, la forma en que el aire temblaba al salir de su garganta y la falta de firmeza de sus labios. Vi perfectamente el plato volando hacia mí, y estaba a punto de apartarme de su trayectoria cuando ella acabó de girarse y vi sus ojos, que me turbaron más todavía. Había miedo y cólera en ellos, detrás de unas lágrimas sin derramar. Y me pregunté qué estaba pasando. Todo parecía ir bien, poco a poco se había acostumbrado esta vida y a los vampiros. Se había acostumbrado a mí, y en cambio ahora, sus ojos solo parecían gritar auxilio.

Así que no me moví, no pude hacerlo, no me dejó. Había creído que todo estaba bien, que las cosas iban marchando correctamente para la humana, pero era evidente que no era así. Asustada por lo que había hecho, vi el arrepentimiento enseguida.

-Pensaba que lo esquivarías, lo siento.-Pero nada de eso importaba. Solo podía pensar en lo desesperada que había parecido un instante atrás. A mi entender no tenía sentido. La vi moverse en una tímida carrera hasta su armario, y se presentaba delante de mí con su capa para que la pusiera –Póntela.

Me detuve mirándola unos segundos más. Ella no podía entender… lo que significaba lo que me estaba ofreciendo.

Llevar su ropa significaría llevar su olor a mí alrededor durante todo el viaje, y eso sería…Casi se me escapó una carcajada de pensarlo. De pensar en una semana con el aroma de Bella, como si no me separase de ella. El resto de vampiros lo entenderían como una declaración de que yo le pertenecía a ella, o que ella me pertenecía a mí. Pensé enseguida, y de nuevo me quedé atónito de lo poco que me costó aceptar es idea.

–Pónmela.- Estaba temblando. Pensaba seguramente que estaba enfadado, pero no quería verla temblar. Acaricié su cabello acercándola de forma imperceptible mientras sus torpes dedos se peleaban con las ataduras de mi cuello. Si tenía miedo quería protegerla, y si temblaba, quería tenerla más cerca si cabía para poder sosegarla.

-Lo siento.- Repitió de nuevo.- ¿Porqué no te has apartado?- La capa se deslizó por mis hombros y la lanzó a un lado.

-Porque no me has dejado.- Dije solemne, no iba a mentirle.

-¿Yo?

-Tus ojos.

Y por fin me miró a la cara. Después de tanto tiempo, me sostenía la mirada más de dos segundos. Pero no era la mirada que me hubiese gustado que me dedicase. Era apagada, perdida y yo quería saber porqué.

- Solo puedo hacerme una pequeña idea de por lo que estás pasando, y creo que lo estoy entendiendo todo al revés. –Solo se oía el latido de su corazón, sus pulmones llenándose de aire y sus uñas, todavía apretando con fuerza la capa a mi alrededor.-Tendrás que ayudarme a entenderlo.

Hundió la cabeza. No iba a decirme nada, así que no iba a insistir.

* * *

**Bella**

Demetri se marchó sin que le viese, sin una palabra más, como se esfuma una mota de polvo en un vendaval, rápida y sin rastro que seguir. No me despedí, estaba demasiado… aturdida. Además ni siquiera le vi marcharse.

Siempre era complicado definir la relación la que no unía a los dos, pero esta vez me daba miedo hacerlo, porque tal vez no entendíamos las cosas de la misma manera. Él era de otra época. Pero… recordarle acariciándome el pelo, susurrando al oído palabras de consuelo y comprensión… me estremecí de pies a cabeza sin logras discernir si era por el miedo o por lo profundo de aquel gesto.

-Él jamás… -no quise ni acabar de pensar el resto de la oración.

_Pónmela._

No, no quería pensar en ello. Sacudí la cabeza de forma enérgica reconociendo lo absurdo de la situación. Era absurdo analizar mis sentimientos porque eso sería como aceptarlos, y sabía muy bien que jamás me permitiría pensar así de otro vampiro. JAMÁS. Aunque Demetri fuera mi protector entre tantas bestias salvajes sin escrúpulos. Tampoco él era un santo, me obligué a recordar, pero había sido el encargado de cuidarme, y lo había hecho muy bien.

Es parte de su trabajo. _¿Y acariciarme el pelo? ¿Era eso parte del trabajo? _Me había dicho a mi misma que dejaría el tema de una vez por todas y así lo hice, tan solo una cosa más cruzó mi cabeza. Pese a todo, Demetri era lo mejor que me había pasado desde que estaba allí, y aquella semana sola no hizo más que recordármelo.

Así tuve que dejar pasar las horas, confundiendo el día con la noche. No dormí bien, me despertaba tarde y me acostaba más tarde todavía. No sabiendo que hacer conmigo misma durante ese tiempo.

Al octavo día regresé a mis quehaceres habituales, y nunca me habían parecido tan aburridos. Coger el teléfono y completar la agenda de los tres vampiros. Encargos y citas, otros vampiros que querían verles y tener una reunión con ellos, incluso la entrega de informes de cómo iban sus acciones en la bolsa italiana. Nada que realmente apartase la mente de los problemas.

-Isabella- La voz de una mujer hizo levantar la vista del mostrador. Era Heidi, una de las vampiresas mas elegantes y extrañas que había visto nunca. Tenía un comportamiento bastante extravagante lo poco que la conocía. Había decidido que el que el color oscuro de los Vulturi no le favorecía en absoluto, y siempre llevaba vestidos de cóctel o ropas caras de colores intensos pero a veces, incluso alegres. - En un minuto empezará a reunión en la sala principal. No llegues tarde.

-¿Qué?- La miré sorprendida. ¡No podía visarme con tan poco tiempo!

-Un minuto.- repitió dándome la espalda al final del pasillo. ¡Maldita sea!

No supe qué hacer, no llevaba la capa, no podía presentarme en la reunión sin ella. Tuve un momento de colapso por no saber decidir qué era peor, si presentarme sin ella o llegar tarde. Imaginé que interrumpir a Aro Marco o Cayo en medio de su discurso sería la peor opción. Estaba a punto de dar el primer paso hacia la reunión cuando mis pies dejaron de estar en contacto con el suelo. Todo se movió muy deprisa y alguien me estaba cogiendo en brazos. El mareo me impidió unos segundos ver de que o quien se trataba.

-¡Demetri!

-Acabo de regresar.- Se avanzó a mi pregunta. En cuestión de 2 segundos más llegamos a mi habitación y pude coger una capa lo más rápido que pude. Me la eché por encima y me volví hacia él. Me esperaba sonriendo y me hubiese gustado recibirle cómo se merecía, pero no teníamos tiempo. Avanzó hasta mí y colocó mis brazos rodeando su cuello, me cogió de la cintura pegándome bien a él y comenzó a correr.

-Bienvenido.- dije notando que de aquella forma me mareaba mucho menos.

-Gracias.- sonrió posándome en el suelo. Ya habíamos llegado.

La sala de los tronos estaba casi llena. Toda la guardia estaba allí y los vampiros habituales del castillo también, nos colocamos en nuestro sitio y la reunión comenzó.

-Jane, por favor…- Marco dio paso a que Jane, que acababa de volver junto con Demetri y los otros, explicase cómo había ido su viaje al norte de Europa.

No presté mucha atención, pero por lo poco que escuché, no habían tenido mucho éxito y se organizaba otra misión para dentro de dos semanas.

-Isabella- Hasta entonces ausente, había escuchado con poco interés, y mis oídos volvieron de repente con Aro. –Trataste de ponerte en contacto con el aquelarre de Bergen, ¿cierto?

-¡s…sí!- Traté de hacer memoria. Yo había hecho aquella llamada. Eso había sido… antes de que se marchasen ellos.

-¿Cuanto hace de ello?

- Doce días- Estuve a punto de decir que eso creía, pero imaginé que los vampiros no estarían ni acostumbrados ni satisfechos con las incertidumbres. Así que traté de sonar muy convencida de mi decisión.

-Hace doce días entonces, todavía se encontraban allí.- Hablaba para sus hermanos, pero como si estuviese dando un discurso. Retorcía sus manos delante suyo con delicadeza, como si ansiase tener algo entre ellas.-Porqué. Me pregunto, ¿desaparecerían en menos de dos días? – Era una pregunta retórica.

-Podemos rastrearlos.- Cayo lanzó un gesto a Demetri.

-Pero no les buscamos a ellos.-Dijo Aro, lamentándose de que no fuese así.

-El libro todavía no ha aparecido, sí hay motivo para hacerlo.- todos los vampiros se mantenían al margen de la conversación, esperando atentos.

-Es evidente que ellos saben algo. –Les interrumpó Marco.- De hecho hay una probabilidad muy alta de que lo tengan en su posesión. La pregunta es ¿Hasta dónde quieres llegar por ello?

-Iba a se mío.-Dijo Aro receloso - … … … … … … … … … …

Aunque por lo visto ellos seguían hablando, dejé de entenderles y todos los allí presentes menos yo, seguían la conversación. Hablaban demasiado rápido y demasiado bajo para mis oídos. La conversación siguió así hasta que en los ojos de Aro encontraron los míos y cuando volvió a hablar, era de nuevo comprensible.

-No pondré bajo discusión la propiedad de mi historia. Por línea directa, me pertenece.

-Entonces ya esta dicho. –Marco tenía prisa por finalizar el tema. -Demetri, esta vez liderarás tú, y les buscaréis a ellos.

-Y llévate a Isabella- dijo Aro detrás de él para mi sorpresa- Puede que te sea menester.

¿Qué?

Asustada, miré de reojo a Demetri, que a su vez me miraba a mí también. No me podía creer que después de nuestra última conversación me hubiese hecho esto. Aparté la mirada todo lo que pude para no mostrarle mi rostro de decepción. Costaba creerlo… después de lo comprensivo que había parecido…

-Tenemos otra cuestión entre manos- Se adelantó Cayo antes de que Aro diese la reunión por zanjada.

Sentí algo pesado en mi hombro derecho y supe que estaba apoyando su mano ahí. Se deslizó con soltura hasta mi omoplato y escribió con un dedo, lentamente, letra a letra.

N.O.H.E.S.I.D.O.Y.O.

-Tenemos entendido que hay una pareja de vampiros llamando la atención en la ciudad de Naryn.

¿No había sido? Quise creerlo con todas mis fuerzas porque la decepción que sentía era peor que el engaño. ¿De verdad no había sido él? Era mucha casualidad que a su vuelta… después de haberme negado a acompañarle Aro me pidiese, me EXIGIESE, que fuera con él.

-Félix, Alec, Atos, os encargaréis vosotros. Saldréis de inmediato, quiero saber si los informes recibidos son correctos.- Ni siquiera lo escuché. Nada más de aquella reunión valía la pena ser escuchado.

A mi alrededor la formación se deshacía y la mano en mi espalda me dirigía hacia el exterior de la sala. Sin darme cuenta, estaba caminando. Pero yo no tenía cabeza para más que para los pensamientos de la próxima misión.

-Bella despierta.- Demetri me hablaba. Estábamos en uno de los pasillos en dirección a mi cuarto y no tenía muy claro cómo habíamos llegado hasta allí.- Escúchame, sé lo que piensas, pero no he sido yo. Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo.

Preferí no decir nada. Ni siquiera estaba segura de qué creer. ¿Me rendía e ignoraba lo que parecía obvio creyéndole? ¿O debía enfadarme con él? Habría explicado a Aro mis temores, y no solo eso, si no que lo habría hecho para obligarme a ir. Con la intención de que Aro me obligase. Pero…. ¿Y si me equivocaba?

Seguía delante de mí mirándome paciente.

-Créeme- Sus ojos rojos, o quizá mi instinto humano al verlos, me decían todo lo contrario. Era un vampiro, uno de ojos ensangrentados.

Me retiré de su lado, haciendo que su mano dejase de estar en contacto con mi hombro. Preferí no pronunciarme. De todas formas no cambiaba nada con respecto a lo ocurrido. En la próxima misión…

Llegué a la habitación custodiada por él y se retiró tras un largo silencio. Habían pasado unas cuantas horas y era ya noche tardía cuando se me ocurrió que tal vez podía hacer algo.

-Iré a ver a Aro- murmuré entre dientes. Quería ir sola. Quería hablar con él. Tal vez me escuchase.

Salí de la habitación y caminé lo más rápido y silenciosamente que pude. La mayoría de vampiros allí ya estaban acostumbrados a mi presencia, pero no quería cruzarme con Demetri y esperaba que nadie se diese cuenta de que iba sin él. Pasé por el recibidor en el que solía trabajar a menudo y comprobé que los Vulturi no tenían ninguna visita programada. Nada, así que sin demora me dirigí hacia allí y llamé a la puerta que estaba entre abierta.

-Adelante, por favor.-Su voz seguida del eco llegó desde detrás de la puerta.

-Aro.- Dije respetuosamente bajando un poco la cabeza.

-Acércate pequeña Isabella y dime ¿Cómo esta yendo todo?- Me acerqué a él tomé la mano que siempre me ofrecía. No tenía suficiente voz en ese momento para poder hablar, así que asentí.-Eres la única a quien no puedo leer el pensamiento, necesito que hables.- Su tono jovial intentaba invitarme a la charla, pero era difícil.

-Quería hablarte sobre la misión.-procuré estabilizar mi voz antes de hablar, y parecer convencida.

-Dime lo que quieras.- dijo un poco más serio.

- Te pido que no me obligues a ir.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Hizo una pequeña pausa- no debes tener miedo en absoluto, nada va a ocurrir y Demetri estará a tu lado en todo momento.- Con Aro era imposible tener las riendas de la conversación. Quería hablar, pero su presencia y su mirada penetrante me lo impedían. - ¿Es por él? ¿No confías en él? Porque si es así, dímelo ahora y puede solucionarse. Demetri no tiene porqué enterarse.

-No, Demetri no es el problema…- Vamos, pensé, díselo! Dile que no quieres ser una Vulturi. ¡Que te equivocaste! – La misión… yo…

-Entonces no hay problema. Te puedo asegurar de que no hay razón alguna para tu angustia.

-Pero no quiero ir.-Necesitaba la convicción que tuve las primeras veces que hablé con él, debía recuperarla y sacar fuerzas otra vez.-No quiero.

En aquel tiempo, pude sobreponerme a sus deseos y ahora haría lo mismo. Pero algo había cambiado. Algo era distinto. Aro perdió la seriedad y se apoderó de mí un miedo innato a la muerte que hacía un año no había sentido tan intensamente. Entonces la muerte me parecía más apetecible que ahora, que empezaba a acostumbrarme muy a mi pesar a esa vida.

-Te comprometiste a ser una Vulturi.

Mi pecho empezó a temblar de forma incontrolable. Me sentí a punto de llorar, con la garganta obstruida por el llanto retenido. Cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba a unos centímetros de mí. Volvía a estar calmado y acariciaba mi cabeza como si fuese una niña.

-¿Tienes miedo?- Sin pensarlo asentí. Tenía miedo de en lo que me convertiría si no me detenía ahora, si dejaba de ser Bella Swan y me convertía en Bella Vulturi. –No tienes nada de que temer. No pasará nada, ellos cuidarán de ti.

Y plantó un frío beso en mi frente. La conversación había acabado y no había nada que hacer, la decisión ya había sido tomada y yo no tenía nada que decir en ella.

-Ve.

Salí de allí sin haber conseguido nada. Dejaba de importar si Demetri había interferido o no. De todas formas, era yo quien cometía el error de confiar en un vampiro. Cuando llegué a mi habitación, me sorprendió verle en la puerta. Ya no llevaba la capa, vestía una de sus ropa más elegantes, como si no hubiese marchado ochos días de misión ininterrumpida, como si todo eso no hubiese existido. No existía el cansancio. Su traje negro estaba impecable y su camisa gris sin una arruga. Corbata roja como sus pupilas.

-Has ido a hablar con Aro.- dijo como si ya supiese el resultado de la conversación, -Ojalá hubiese podido hablar con él antes. Le habría pedido que no lo hiciera.

Como casi siempre, su tono era sereno, pero podía ver en su cara que realmente estaba preocupado y en ese momento comencé a creerle.

-¿Entonces porqué?- susurré- ¿por qué ahora?

Abrió la puerta con el brazo extendido y me dejó paso.

-Iba a pasar tarde o temprano. Ya lo sabías.

**

* * *

**

Disculpad el retraso.

**Me ha costado sudor y lágrimas este cap. Y lo he escrito-planteado todo de viaje en el metro camino al trabajo.**  
**Como siempre gracias por dar vuestra opinión porque me importa mucho.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

_Querido Jacob,_

_He repetido tantas veces estas líneas que dejan de tener sentido para mi. Como estoy, si sigo viva, dónde me tienen… son preguntas que siempre trato de responder aunque ya no importen. _

_Estoy a punto de hacer algo que quizá cargaré en mi conciencia durante mucho tiempo, y de nuevo, me veo obligada a ello. Cada paso que doy, cada decisión estúpida que tomo me lleva más y más cerca de ellos. Acabaré recorriendo su mismo camino, lo siento. He sido reclutada para una de sus misiones, por lo visto todos creen que ya es 'hora' de que vaya asumiendo nuevas responsabilidades. Solo se ha cumplido uno de los seis años del tiempo que le queda a mi humanidad, y ya comienzo a sentirme un poco ansiosa. Aunque debo confesar que… la tentación de hacer que todo termine antes de que llegue ese día… es muy grande. Los humanos de aquí no logro entender cómo, pero parecen ser capaces de ignorar lo que representan los vampiros. Matan a gente continuamente, se alimentan de ella sin remordimientos. O no soy capaz de hacer eso, y me horroriza la idea de ser yo quien algún día… sea quien se alimente así. No quiero ser un monstruo._

_Aun ahora sueño con sus ojos. Los de todos aquí. Un rojo intenso que palidece el color de la sangre. Yo no quiero ser como ellos siendo posible otra opción. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué podré hacer cuando llegue el momento? Ahora de momento... nada._

* * *

El ruido de la puerta de mi habitación de distrajo mientras escribía. Demetri había entrado sin llamar como ya era costumbre, pero me sobresaltó de todas formas porque llevaba unos días con los nervios a flor de piel. A un paso de la puerta, se erguía serio y calmado, mirándome fijamente. Impecable mente vestido con su traje oscuro y corbata roja, sin una sola arruga. Era extraordinario ver como todo cambiaba cuando él entraba. Todo parecía moverse a un ritmo distinto, a su ritmo. Veía como el viento y los bisillos, las cortinas e incluso mi pelo se balanceaban a su alrededor. Como si la habitación recibiera con los brazos abiertos su presencia.

Como Edward.

Suspiré desalentada. Decepcionada de lo poco que había hecho falta para que olvidase todo lo que estaba sintiendo mientras escribía. Los estaba odiando con el corazón en un puño, y unos momentos después Demetri hacía que se me olvidara que era un vampiro. Que voluntad tan débil. Que decepción. Me recordé la misión que teníamos por delante y mi humor cambió de oscuro a siniestro.

Como si la habitación le recibiese con los brazos abiertos y el aire pelease por estar unto a él.

-Es la hora.-dijo mientras devolvía mi atención a la carta sobre el escritorio.-Bella, por favor- Y se le olvidó decir el "no compliques más mi trabajo" que llevaba escrito en la cara. ¿Que sabía él lo duro que resultaba esto? Dejé la pluma sobre el escritorio y me levanté

De nuevo la carta... volvía a no poder acabarla. De todas formas, pensé, si realmente tuviera la oportunidad de mandarla, no le explicaría esas cosas. No le haría eso a Jacob que ya tendía bastante con lo suyo. Sin duda sería una carta de é la mirada hacia la carta sobre mi mesa, la doblé y decidí que tan vez la acabaría al volver.

Hoy se cumplían dos semanas desde la reunión, y ya habíamos tenido aquella conversación varias veces. No había forma de resistirse, no había nada que hacer. Pero a pesar de todo, Demetri casi me había convencido de que no había sido cosa suya. Estaba más atento que nunca aunque mi actitud no podía haber sido más arisca.

-Todos consideran que es un error traerte.- Caminábamos por los pasillos, de camino al coche. Nos reuniríamos con el resto del grupo de vampiros en el aeropuerto, o eso había dicho Demetri. La verdad es que yo, poco sabía de todo lo que había más allá de los muros del castillo. Todo mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos que diese la vuelta y regresase a la tranquilidad de mi habitación. Pero no podía. - Y por una vez estoy de acuerdo con todos.

Me abrió la puerta del coche, y cuando entré él ya se encontraba en el asiento del conductor. Mi puerta cerrada. Arrancó y nos marchamos. Fuera todavía duraba el atardecer, se puso unas gafas de sol sin mirar la carretera y se giró para mirarme.

-Voy a explicarte como va a ir todo.- Aparté la mirada hacia adelante.

-Mira a la carretera, por favor.- Sus ojos lanzaron una fugaz mirada a la carretera y me la devolvieron extrañados. Era un vampiro, no necesitaba hacerlo, tanto su vista como sus reflejos eran lo bastante buenos como para ello. -¡Finge hacerlo por lo menos!- Pero yo no podía evitar que me pusiera más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.- por favor.

Con media sonrisa, cumplió mi exigencia, y la opresión de mi pecho disminuyó. -¿Mejor así?-Le miré de reojo un poco angustiada todavía, y asentí levemente sabiendo que él lo vería.- Nos dirigimos a San Petersburgo. De allí iremos en coche a nuestro distino final.

Íbamos a tanta velocidad que el paisaje se convertía en una gran nube borrosa donde se confundían los colores. Venía el resto de coches quedándose atrás rápidamente. Por lo menos ya no sentía sus punzantes pupilas sobre mí, y eso me permitió relajarme un poco.

-¿Rusia?- pregunté sin darme cuenta.

-¿Recuerdas que Aro te preguntó por el Aquelarre de Bregen? Allí es donde fuimos la última vez, a Noruega. Estuvimos buscando un libro por todo el país, pero no apareció.

Noruega... que viaje tan largo para algo tan... pero prefería no saberlo, y quería decirle que no me interesaba, pero a decir verdad… me sentía un poco extraña al ver que la "misión" que tanto había temido se trataba de algo tan trivial como el ir a buscar un libro. Yo pensaba que… bueno, cosas mucho peores habían pasado por mi mente. Muertes, cacerías… en fin, algo violento.

-Estamos seguros de que ellos tienen en su posesión del libro, pero ya no están allí. Por eso les seguimos.- ¿Porqué no les buscaron la primera vez? me pregunté

-El libro que buscamos es más bien un registro, una especie de libro de familia con líneas sucesorias muy antiguas. Aro Asegura de que entre sus páginas aparece él, así que se trataría de una antigüedad y un recuerdo familiar muy valioso.

¿Eso era todo? Me sentí un poco avergonzada por haber imaginado... otras cosas. A fin de cuentas, ¿Cómo iban a llevarme a mí a una misión de esas? Me sentí bastante absurda, aunque no quise exteriorizarlo, no era el momento de bajar la guardia.

-Cuando lleguemos allí, tú te encargaras de cogerlo.

-¿Yo?

-Lo más probable es que lleguemos de día, así que serás la única que pueda caminar libremente por las calles del pueblo.- No entendía muy bien el sentido de todo aquello. La única en poder caminar… ¿Qué prisa teníamos? ¿Por qué no esperábamos simplemente a la noche?

-¿Quieres decir que tendré que buscar y encontrarlo yo sola?- dije sin poder creerlo. No sabía nada sobre el libro, ni cómo se llamaba, no cómo era, ni su aspecto…

-No te preocupes por eso. Nosotros lo localizaremos.

-Entonces no lo comprendo.-Fruncí el ceño en sospecha. Algo no me cuadraba en todo aquello. Si ellos lo localizaban, si Aro era el legítimo propietario y podían esperar al atardecer, no entendía en qué punto de la misión hacía yo falta. Pero tampoco quise insistir, solo tenía una última pregunta.- ¿Nos encontraremos con esos vampiros?

Demetri estuvo unos segundos en silencio, y luego me contestó que "era posible". Y su tono de voz, aunque era el mismo de siempre, no me gustó. Le notaba más nervioso que de costumbre, intranquilo a pesar de que siempre era él quien trataba de infundirme serenidad. que no me miraba, aproveché para hacerlo yo. Algo en su rostro era distinto aunque no supiera muy bien el qué. En su frente normalmente límpida e impoluta, se vislumbraban unas arrugas a penas visibles. Sus cejas también estaban algo arrugadas en un gesto turbio y la comisura de los labios estaba tensa. Sus ojos rojos que eran para mi una interminable fuente de escalofríos, estaban fijos en el exterior y no reflejaban más que inseguridad cuando veía sus pupilas temblar.

_Algo_, pensé, _algo no me está explicando_.

Pese a todo, lo innegable belleza que le envolvía era sobrecogedor. Algo en él hacía que no pudiera dejar de mirar, a una velocidad extraordinaria sus pupilas se clavaron en mí. Todo rastro de inseguridad se había esfumando para entonces, eran otros ojos y otro Demetri. Pasó un segundo sin que puediera reaccionar, me vió observale, y era una tontería finir que no había pasado, pero no pude evitarlo, miré hacia otro lado.

-No te preocupes. Será algo sencillo y rápido.- Eso temía.

En unos pocos minutos más llegamos al aeropuerto, y junto con los demás vampiros, nos subimos al pequeño avión privado que nos llevaría hasta la ciudad rusa. Me sentí muy extraña durante todo el trayecto y sola. Demetri y el resto hablaban en su lado del habión, seguramente sobre la misión, y yo en el lado opuesto no hacía más que mirar por la ventana. Una hora más tarde volvió de nuevo conmigo, se sentó a mi lado y permaneció allí, callado, el resto del viaje.

Al bajar del avión, los coches ya nos estaban esperando, y por desgracia, esta vez Demetri y yo no pudimos ir solos. Felix nos acompañaba y aunque era uno de los que menos me desagradaba, siempre me sentía violenta cuando estaba cerca. Él era mucho más alto y corpulento que Demetri pero mucho menos delicado.

-Conduzco yo.-Dijo Demetri avanzándose.-Espera aquí Isabella, no tardaré.

A las afueras del aeropuerto la noche era fría. No se podían ver casa alrededor, tan solo un par de hoteles con ténues luces de neón y con extrañas letras escritas. El viento era rápido y punzante, y el vapor de mi aliento se dispersaba en milésimas de segundo. Aferré mis ropas con fuerza a mi alrededor. Felix y yo nos habíamos quedado solos. Traté de no mirarle directamente, pero algo me empujó a hacerlo. Estaba de pié mirando como D se alejaba, invulnerable a el tiempo.

-Hola Isabella.- Simplemente asentí no viéndome capaz de articular palabra. Caminó hacia mí y yo dí unos paso hacia atrás. Molesto, soltó un bufido y me cogió del brazo mas rápido de lo que alcanzaron mis ojos para acercarme a él. Estaba a punto de resistirme cuando noté que el viento había cesado. Me estaba haciendo de barrera, así que me quedé quieta.

-¿Frío?- dijo en tono burlón.-Deberías ser más previsora.- No estaba siendo desagradable, nada en su tono de voz intentaba ser amenazador. Estaba erguido y me miraba fijamente con esos... ojos, pero sus hombros hacia atrás marcaban distancia. -¿Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer?

-Si.

-Perfecto- Se rió mofándose de mí. - Veremos si vales lo que cuestas.

Al final de la ancha calle apareció un deportivo de color oscuro a una velocidad desproporcionada, que siguió acelerando hasta cincuenta metros antes de llegar a nosotros. Clavó frenos en el alto y paró a nuestra altura. El vampiro se acercó a la puerta del copiloto y me hizo un gesto para que reaccionase. Abrí la puerta de atrás, entré en el coche y me senté detrás de Demetri.

Después de un rato de conducción y de que ambos se mantuvieran en silencio, Félix se volvió hacia atrás y habló.

-Señoríta Vulturi, ya va siendo hora de escucharla hablar. ¿Hasta cuando va a estar así?

Me encogí en mi asiento y le miré mal. -No tengo nada que decirte.- Pero quise demostrarle que podía si quería. Iba a volver a hablar, pero no fuí yo quien le hizo callar. Enfrente suyo, Demetri le lanzaba un aviso.

-Oye, ¡no me mires así! ¿No puedo hablarle?

-Ya sabes a qué me refiero. -le advirtió sin volver a apartar.

-No tienes ni una pizca de humor. ¿Y que haces con la carretera?- Se impacientó al ver que mantenía al frente.- No es tan interesante.

-Tú compórtate.- Se hizo el silencio mientras cruzábamos la ciudad. Cerca de una zona comercial se detuvo el coche y Demetri cedió el volante a su compañero. Salió del coche y me indicó que hiciera lo mismo. -Toma, cómprate algo de comida, el viaje va a ser largo. Yo vuelvo enseguida- Puso dos mil rublos en mi mano y se marchó.

Hice lo que me pidió y entré en un local. Una parte de mí llegó a pensar en escapar y eso casi me provocó una carcajada. Le vi regresar a través de las ventanas y me dí prisa en salir. Abrió la puerta para mí y dentro había una manta y un cojín. El coche arrancó y continuamos el camino. Traté de dormir durante el camino y aunque duró un día y medio, no tuve mucho éxito.

Llegamos a un pueblucho durante la mañana del segundo día y nos acercamos con el coche. Aparcamos cerca de un restaurante de carretera y subimos a unas habitaciones del motel de al lado. Cuando entramos, tres vampiros más nos esperaban.

-¿Están todavía aquí?- preguntó el mas bajito. A penas un joven de quince años.

-Sí- Asintió Demetri- y no creo que sepan que estamos aquí, no se mueven. Avanzaos como dijimos, cuando los encontréis llamadme.

Todos desaparecieron y secretamente me pregunté cómo lo harían para poder burlar el sol. Me acerqué a la ventana con la esperanza de verles correr a refugiarse a la sombra, pero no vi nada. Demetri y yo volvimos a quedarnos a solas al fin.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó a mis espaldas, y susurré un tímido sí.- ¿Lo tienes todo claro? Bella...

-Ya hemos discutido esto, no hace falta que lo repitas.

-Quería asegurarme de que va a salir todo bien.- Escuche su voz acercándose y luego su mano en mi hombro. No pude evitar estremecerme. Me aparté de la ventana y me senté en la banqueta junto a la cama, no soportaba la espera.

-Haré lo que me has pedido. Deja de insistir.

Demetri volvió a acercarse a mí y clavó una rodilla en el suelo para estar a mi altura. Su mano izquierda se acercó a mi mejilla y levantó mi cara hasta que no tenía otra salida que mirarle. De nuevo sus intensas pupilas en mi. - Si algo ocurriese, que no tiene porqué ocurrir, yo estaré cerca ¿de acuerdo? Y de todas formas solo tienes que pensar que a la luz del sol estarás a salvo.

Asentí, todavía más preocupada que antes. Estaba cerca, tan cerca que podía oler su perfume, pero la misión era todo lo que ocupaba mi mente, eso y el extraño comportamiento de Demetri. Todo lo demás, vendría más tarde.

Media hora más tarde, el teléfono sonó pero ni siquiera se molestó en descolgarlo. Me cogió de la mano y salimos del edificio con mucho cuidado entre la gente. Me indicó hacia dónde ir, y mientras yo caminaba él se alejó para avanzar entre sombras. Llegamos a una plaza que era lo único que parecía estar construido con piedra entre tantos edificios de madera roída. Nos detuvimos cuando estuvimos a cubierto bajo el techo del mercado. Todavía era temprano pero ya había gente montando sus pequeños puestos de madera. Vi a Demetri llegar a mi lado como si tal cosa, nada de raro en él. Mientras la luz no le diese directamente, parecería como yo un humano, pálido, pero humano. Le seguí y nos condujo hasta donde estaban los demás. Los cuatro Volturis eran fácilmente distinguibles por las largas ropas, pero habían tres vampiros más que no había visto. Eran dos mujeres morenas y un hombre rubio que se mantenían muy juntos, vestía ropas normales de calle pero ataviados también con gafas, guantes y pañuelos para protegerse de la luz. No me dió tiempo a verles más de cerca, Demetri me indicó dónde debía ir. Más allá del seguro techo de piedra, habían un montón de muebles y maletas, seguramente listos para ser transportados, a un lado de la plaza. El sol caía a plomo sobre ellos y allí debía estar lo que buscábamos.

-Ve- susurró a la vez que se ponía unas gafas de sol y se ajustaba las ropas a su alrededor- Nos veremos al atardecer.

El resto de vampiros me echaba una mirada de desconfianza para nada agradable, pero les ignoré. Caminé hasta que el sol entró en contacto con mi piel y una cálida sensación fue infundida en mi cuerpo. Hacía tiempo que no lo sentía deslumbrarme y por un momento casi se me olvidaba qué debía hacer. Recuperando la noción del tiempo, llegué hasta una montaña de libros amontonada en el suelo. Los repasé uno a uno todos ellos, pero no había ni rastro del que yo buscaba. Aparté unas maletas de en medio y abrí un baúl que estaba sin cerrar. Más libros y documentos aparecieron, y entre ellos... bingo! Se podía leer "_Napli Registrazione_" seguidos de unos números de serie en la polvorienta cubierta. Era grande, pesado y viejo, pero podía con él. Me pareció escuchar algo a mis espaldas, y después de una tímida mirada atrás comencé a caminar. Sabía que caminando recto, saldría del pueblo, así que ni lo pensé. Anduve siempre bajo el manto dorado, con un sol deslumbrante que me cegaba. A medida que me alejaba pensaba que los nervios se disiparían, pero no fue cierto. Me parecía ver sombras donde no las había y mi oído mantenía la atención a mi espalda, pero después de cuatro horas caminando el cansancio hizo que perdiera la concentración. Comí algo en una terraza de una cafetería dos pueblos más adelante, pero no me detuve más de veinte minutos. Solo quería seguir caminando, allí donde nadie me encontrase, y por un momento me imaginé que nadie lo hacía.

Más allá del mediodía comenzaron a dolerme los pies y mis brazos se agarrotaban por el peso. Se hizo eterna la llegada del atardecer en el que tal y como me había dicho Demetri, entré en un hostal y pagué una habitación. Dejé el libro donde pudiese verlo y esperé.

* * *

**Demetri**

-¿Que estáis haciendo?-Gritó una de las mujeres. Se plantó delante de los otros dos.

-Volvemos a encontrarnos. -A Félix le gustaba dar el primer paso cuando podía. Su naturaleza física le incitaba a iniciar el contacto. Normalmente me hubiese molestado en detenerle, pero hoy era distinto. Tenía Isabella al lado y ya no era seguro que lo estuviera.

-Ve- le dije. Bella avanza hacia el centro de la plaza, con un titubeo casi despreciable y empieza a buscarlo. Hacía tiempo que no veía un espectáculo como aquel. El sol acariciaba su piel y dejaba a un lado el color pálido que había tenido entre los muros de Volterra para coger un tono más dorado, más propio de la rosada piel humana.

-¡No podéis hacer esto!- Vuelve a protestar la vampira- ¿Porqué nos habéis seguido? ¿Qué...

-Parece que deberíais saber eso mucho antes que nosotros, nos mentisteis la última vez que nos vimos.-Félix comenzó con unas gafas. Se las quitó a la líder del aquelarre que observaba inquieta como Bella iba hacia sus preciosos libros. El resto del grupo se había encargado de disponerlo todo, no había ninguna salida más que no fuera a través de la luz y pronto no tendrían esa tampoco. Todos avanzamos a continuar el trabajo de Félix.

Pañuelos y guantes fueron retirados. Casi no pusieron resistencia, estaban demasiado confundidos. Y entonces vieron como el libro era encontrado por nuestra humana. -¡Es nuestro!

-Me temo que hubiese sido más conveniente haber zanjado eso la última vez que nos encontramos.- Dije sin dejar de observar a Bella, y acabé de quitarle el pañuelo que le cubría parte del rostro. -Teníais el registro.- Nos habían dado información falsa sobre él para quedárselo, y habíamos perdido mucho tiempo por ello.

-¿Qué esta haciendo esa humana? ¡Gabriela!-La otra joven se había dado cuenta, y todos sonreímos. Ya no podían hacer nada. En cuento pusieran un pié fuera de aquél mercado, eran vampiros muertos. Tendríamos la escusa que necesitábamos y todos lo estábamos esperando.

Bella comenzó a alejarse a través de las calles, siempre bañada por el sol como le había dicho. Cruzó por delante de la iglesia y salió del pueblo. Y luego siguió caminando.

-¡Devolvédnoslo!-Gritó otra vez la más joven con una mezcla de firmeza y estupidez y mientras tanto Gabriela trataba de hacerla callar. -Es nuestro… y lo recuperaremos.- Salió corriendo y vi a Félix sonreír antes de salir a su caza. Eso provocó una reacción parecida en sus compañeros y comenzó la persecución. El buen nombre de los Vulturi no podía mancharse fácilmente, así que nos veíamos forzados a no castigar a inocentes pero... no podrían seguir el libro. O por lo menos no sin seguir siéndolo. Así que solo teníamos que vigilarlos y esperar a la llegada de la oscuridad. Para entonces, Isabella estaría lo bastante lejos como para estar fuera de su alcance y solo podíamos desear a que fueran lo bastante ineptos como para perseguirla.

Durante toda una mañana trataron de perdernos de vista, pero el pueblo era pequeño y el espacio sin sol reducido. Se plantearon hacernos frente al verse acorralados pero la líder se negó. Tras lanzarnos miradas asesinas, decidió que no quería poseer nada que quisieran los Vulturi y sobre lo que hubiesen puesto sus manos. El nombre salió de sus labios como veneno y fue una lástima, porque tendríamos que escuchar los reproches y remilgos de Félix toda la vuelta. Yo di las gracias porque lo último que quería ver era a aquellos despreciables persiguiendo a Bella.

No les quitamos el ojo de encima hasta que el día llegaba a su fin, y para entonces, ellos mismos optaron por desaparecer. Les seguí para asegurarme de que no trataban de encontrar el rastro del libro, y cuanto me hube asegurado… me faltaron piernas para salir corriendo.

El resto sabía qué hacer, yo, resguardado por la inmediata puesta de sol fui en su búsqueda. Tuve que pasar de largo cuatro localidades hasta que encontré el pueblo donde estaba. Con mi sentido era sencillo, pero a las afueras ya no hacía falta, su olor lo impregnaba todo a mí alrededor. Subí a la habitación en la que se encontraba y entré sin avisar.

Sentí un increíble alivio cuando la ví durmiendo sobre la cama sin deshacer. El libro sobre una mesa. Lo había hecho. ¡ESTABA HECHO! Me sentí muy orgulloso de ella, pese a sus reparos personales, había cumplido la misión perfectamente y aquí estaba, sana y salva. Aro estaría muy contento.

-Bella, despierta. –Zarandeé con cuidado su hombro, y enseguida uno de sus ojos estaba abierto, mirando confundido a su alrededor. –Bella, todo ha acabado. ¡Has estado magnífica! - No pude evitar sonreír, y noté su sorpresa al verme. Sin esperar a que lo hiciera ella, la incorporé en la cama.

-¿Ya está? ¿Nos vamos?

-Sí, podemos irnos ya. Puedes seguir durmiendo en el coche si quieres. –Ella asintió todavía sorprendida por mi humor, peor no hice ni quería hacer nada para cambiarlo. Bella era de los nuestros ya, por mucho que quisiera negarlo o resistirse. Cogiéndola en brazos la saqué de la cama, y tuve la tentación de llevarla así hasta el coche, pero como siempre se resistía al contacto físico. Fue pensar eso y sentir unas ganas irrefrenables de tocarla.

Siempre lo había evitado, o casi siempre la tocaba donde había ropa por en medio, pero el tacto de su cálida y suave piel, como la de sus mejillas, se me antojó irresistible en ese momento. La dejé en el suelo como me pedía, pero no la solté. Con suavidad, subí la manga de su camisa hasta el codo y mis dedos se deslizaron con suavidad por su antebrazo. No quería asustarla, pero a la vez no podía dejar de hacerlo. Cogí su mano con la mía y llevé el dorso a mis labios para besarlo, estaba ardiendo y el olor de la sangre era suave y dulce. Le dí la vuelta a la mano ante su sorpresa y observé con detalle las venas y arterias azuladas que conducían ese delicioso líquido vital por todo su brazo y su cuerpo. Inspiré y besé su muñeca lánguida bajo mis manos. Ni por un momento había sentido la tentación de morder… ella era mucho más valiosa que su sangre. Mucho más.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti.- Sonreí y la besé dos veces más, cada vez subiendo un poco hacia el hueco de su codo.- Muy orgulloso.- La miré un segundo y ví que tenía los ojos cerrados, así que continué. Un último beso y dejé ir su brazo que cayó lentamente a su lado. Me acerqué a ella hasta que nuestros cuerpos se tocaban. La tomé de la cintura con una mano y la otra fué a acariciar su rostro y su pelo. Sus ojos se abrieron asustados por la súbita cercanía. Estaban vidriosos e inquietos. Coloqué mi rostro junto al suyo, disfrutando del tacto de su mejilla contra la mía. Mis labios junto a su ojera -Shhhhh, tranquila. - La calmé.- Ya nos vamos.- Y le dí un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de su oreja.

Dí un paso para atrás y nos retiramos.

Pasó casi todo el viaje de vuelta en silencio y durmiendo, tan solo la desperté para que comiera y para que entrara en el avión bien en descansar, cuando llegásemos, tendríamos reunión.

* * *

**Bella**

Demetri... había estado a punto de besarme, y no era algo que podía fingir que ingnoraba. Le había visto tan contento que bajé la guardia. Creo que había sido la primera vez que había visto una sonrisa sincera abrirse paso por sus labios, y había sido realmente bonito. Entonces... besó mi mano y una cruel sensación alcanzó mi estómago recordando a... Estar tan cerca de un vampiro me daba miedo. No me refería a cerca de distancia si no que sabía que nos estábamos acercando como personas, ya no l temía tanto y podía decir que confiaba en él, pero no podía ignorar los recuerdos que me traía y a los que hacía tiempo había renunciado. _Volverán a engañarte_ pensé _Volverán a hacerte daño y estas siendo lo bastante idiota como para no ponerle freno._ Pero sus dedos y sus labios helados me ponían la piel de gallina acallando la voz de mi mente.

Salí de mi ingenua ilusión cuando le sentí junto a mi, pegado a mi, y su rostro acortaba las distancias con el mío. Mi corazón saltó y mis ojos se abrieron para ver su expresión con mayor emoción que yo jamás había visto en más de un año. Ahora era él quien se dejaba llevar y estaba segura de que iba a...

Pero no, juntó nuestras mejillas y dejó que el momento se perdiese. Suspiré aliviada de no haber hecho algo a lo que mi propia estupidez me empujaba. Eran demasiados contras, demasiados recuerdos dolorosos que debería soportar. Edward siempre estaría allí... frustrando la posibilidad de amar. Además, era un vampiro y yo le odiaba por eso, aunque... mi odio había pasado a ser una costumbre y una parte de mi... creo que seguía esperando romper las cadenas de ese rencor enfermizo besándome.

Dejé que me sacara de allí sin prestar atención, y me pasé el resto del viaje en silencio y fingiendo que dormía. De vuelta en Volterra, se había convocado una reunión a nuestra llegada. Aro recibió congratulado el libro que le entregué e insistió en que no dejase su lado en toda la reunión. Cogió mi mano como siempre y la sostuvo mientras me hablaba. Estaba contento, muy contento del resultado, y que no parase de felicitarme por el trabajo hecho solo hacía que me sintiera más culpable de lo que acababa de hacer.

-Caballeros. Podemos dar por iniciada una nueva etapa, con Isabella de nuestra mano.- Y alzó mi mano junto a la suya para mostrarme ante todos, exhibiéndome cual trofeo. Al fondo de la sala, entre el resto de vampiros, Demetri también me miraba con ojos orgullosos.

-He aquí una de nuestras mejores promesas de futuro.- Acabada la reunión, Aro me había retenido para que me quedase con él, y me seguía halagando con dulces palabras- Y se te tratará como tal. Muchas cosas van a cambiar a partir de este momento, ya lo verás. Dime pequeña, ¿fué tan dificil como pensabas?

No supe que decir. La dificultad no radicaba en lo que tenía que hacer, sino en el cargo de conciencia. Pero no podía decirle eso a Aro, no si quería despertar en él ánimos que prefería mantener dormidos.

-No Aro.

-¿Tuviste miedo?-Vi en sus ojos la intención de hacerme hablar, pero no estaba de humor para complacerle.

-...No.

-Fabuloso.-Aun así, jamás perdía la sonrisa para mí. Ni una sombra de disgusto ni un ápice de reproche.- Ahora quiero que descanses, pero primero ve con Demetri. Creo que tiene algo para tí.

Agaché la cabeza mientras me daba un frío beso en la frente para despedirse se mí y me marché de la sala. Fuera ya me estaba esperando él, iluminando el pasillo con su presencia. Cómo había añorado su presencia durante aquellas largas horas caminando, sin saber qué era lo que me esperaba..

-Bella.- me había quedado anonadada.

-Sí, disculpa. -Me froté los ojos con fuerza para poder volver a enfocar la vista. Lo hacía con tanta fuerza que él mismo tuvo que detenerme.

-Vas a hacerte daño- sonrió -Ven, tengo algo que enseñarte.- Me llevó por unos pasillos que siempre supe que estaban allí, pero por los que nunca había ido. Continuamos escasos minutos y se detuvo. -Toma.

Me entregó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo oscuro, y extrañada, lo abrí muy poco a poco. La luz no abundaba, así que una vez abierto, tuve que tocarlo con los dedos para asegurarme de que era lo que parecía. Una llave de metal pesado. Una de esas que tenían nuestras abuelas para abrir grandes y pesados baúles del altillo... La cogí y la miré detenidamente a la luz de la vela más cercana.

-Cuando supe que ibas a venir a la misión... fui a hablar con Aro y Marco, y les pedí un favor.- Le miré a los ojos ¿un favor? ¿qué clase de favor? - Les convencí Bella. Aunque el mérito es mas tuyo que mío, te lo aseguro.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿De dónde es esta llave?

Él solo sonrió y dió un paso hacia un lado, dejando al descubierto a sus espaldas una escalera de mano que no había visto antes.

-Descúbrelo tu misma.

Mi curiosidad hizo el resto. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me acerqué a la escalera y comencé a trepar por ella, pero antes de lo que esperaba encontré el final, la trampilla que se parecía a la tapa de una alcantarilla, solo que más refinada y cuidada... y con una cerradura... No podía ser. No podía ser que me estuviese regalando... lo que yo creía. Con la mano temblorosa acerqué la llave y conseguí introducirla por el ojal. Giró perfectamente sin ninguna resistencia. Abrí la trampilla y el viento de la noche se coló a través de ella. El corazón se me había parado dentro del pecho. No podía describir la emoción que sentí cuando seguí subiendo y saqué la cabeza a uno de los callejones de Volterra.

Lágrimas se amontonaron en mis ojos y yo había dejado de respirar, pero nada importaba. Estaba fuera. Era un acceso a la calle, y yo tenia la llave. ¡Qué Felicidad! Aunque una felicidad incompleta hasta que no supiese que aquello no era un sueño. Era dificil de creer que de repente yo era, al fin, dueña de mi libertad. A mi alrededor la ciudad de piedra se abría camino, iluminada tan solo por cuatro farolillos que llegaban hasta el final de la calle. Di media vuelta para ver a Demetri que ya había subido también.

-¿Es... esto cierto?- Mis manos no era lo único que temblaba por lo visto. Casi no pude reconocer mi voz que temblaba entre mis dientes y parecía más un lamento que un estallido de alegría. Miré de nuevo la llave y le devolví la mirada.

Él asintió con un único gesto firme, y yo no fuí más dueña de mis acciones. Mi cuerpo respondió solo comenzando a sollozar, y el temblor de mis manos y labios, se extendió a todo mi cuerpo. Las lágrimas saltaron solas mientras apretaba con fuerza la llave en mi puño.

-¿Estas bien?- Con voz algo afligida, Demetri trataba de calmarme con una mano en mi espalda. Yo me lancé hacia él y le abracé con todas mis fuerzas sin miedo a que perdiese el equilibrio. Sorprendido aceptó mi abrazo, y yo seguí desahogándome contra su ropa. -¿Es esto lo que llaman llorar de alegría?

Asentí contra su pecho que era duro como una roca, pero hora nada de eso importaba. Yo... recuperaba mi libertad. Podría salir del castillo... pero ¿cuando? Dándome cuenta de lo poco que sabía sobre las condiciones, me aparté lentamente de él. Como despertando de un sueño. Carraspeé como pude y recuperé un poco la voz.

- ¿Podré salir? -Asintió con media sonrisa- ¿Cuando yo quiera? -Asintió de nuevo con una sonrisa mayor y más completa.

-Y sin vigilancia.

-¿En serio?- No podía creerlo. Me estaba dando total libertad. Me libraba de... de él mismo. No porque fuese su presencia mi retuviera, si no por el propio sentido de libertad. Ninguna atadura. Ninguna.

-Te echaré un vistazo de vez en cuando... pero podrás ir sola. Está prohibido cazar en Volterra, así que es un buen lugar para tí.

Le abracé de nuevo susurrando mil veces gracias.

No se cuanto tiempo pasamos así, pero comenzaban a dolerme los brazos cuando decidí que ya era suficiente. Entramos de nuevo y me acompañó hasta mi abitación. Me dejé caer en la cama con el recuerdo de los últimos días borrosos en mi cabeza. Un torbellino de emociones que me hundían en el sosiego del sueño mientras miraba por última vez a Demetri que todavía estaba allí.

-Buenas noches...

* * *

**Demetri**

Se caía rendida a la narcosis mucho más rápido de que jamás había visto a nadie. A su vez, pensé, no había visto a muchos humanos dormirse, pero era lo de menos. Un segundo estaba allí, y al siguiente estaba muy lejos donde no podía alcanzarla. Sabía que en su inconsciencia podía haber un mundo entero en ebullición hecho de sueños que yo no alcanzaba ni a comprender ni a recordar.

Tan débil, tan indefensa... ignorante de su propia fragilidad. Sonreí. Las mismas palabras venían a mí desde mi memoría de hacía un año, cuando la conocí, que había pensado lo mismo de ella, pero con un matiz distinto. La intensidad de lo que sentía ahora no era la misma, jamás hubiera pensado que yo... por una humana... Sin embargo allí estaba. Inclinado sobre la cama, acercándome a su figura dormida para poder robarle un beso furtivo... cuando me detuve. Había algo que debía hacer antes de aquello.

No quería que nada saliera mal.

Salí de la habitación como un rayo perseguido por su mismo sonido, y fuí a la sala de los tronos. Me aseguré de que no había nadie cerca, no quería ser interrumpido ni escuchado, y cuando estuve seguro hice notar mi presencia.

-Adelante Demetri.- La voz de Cayo me otorgó el permiso que necesitaba y me presenté delante de los tres hermanos.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Quiso saber Aro.- Le ha gustado a Isabella su regalo.

-Creo que no podíamos haber acertado más, mi señor. Está extasiada y estoy seguro que vendrá a agradeceroslo en persona cuando se recupere de la sorpresa. Ahora mismo está descansando.

-Bien, bien. -Dijo Marco mirando a sus hermanos.- Puede que empiece a dar frutos...

-Pero Demetri no ha venido por eso.- Interrumpió Cayo mientras me escudriñaba con la mirada -Habla.

-He venido para haceros una petición.

Estaba a punto de hacer mi demanda cuando me interrumpió la risa pausada pero profunda de Marco. Sus hermanos le miraron sin dejar ver su desconcierto, pero él siguió mirándome a mi.

-Comenzaba a preguntarme cuanto más tendríamos que esperar para este momento.- Extendió la mano para que Aro la tomase y de golpe éste se volvió también hace mí.

-¡Quieres cortejarla!-dijo él sorprendido, y yo lo confirmé.

-Así es.

-Qué curiosos acontecimientos se suceden...- Aro hablaba claramente ufano con la situación- No hace mucho nos preguntábamos qué podíamos hacer nosotros para asegurarnos de que Isabella quisiese quedarse. Y resulta... que la solución se nos presenta sola. Por supuesto Demetri, tienes nuestra mejor bendicion a tu servicio.

Ni siquiera había hecho falta que lo discutieran, ni se habían mirado. Lo cual me agradó mucho. No solo tenía campo abierto, si no que contaba con todo el apoyo de los Vulturi en mi cometido. Ahora solo dependía de mí, y a la eternidad ponía por testigo que haría todo lo posible para hacerla mía.

-Pero ten cuidado. No querrás lastimarla. -Y por su tono de voz supe que me advertía de los horrores que me esperaban si así era. Pero nada podría convencerme de lo contrario ni disuadirme.

Corrí de vuelta a la habitación para terminar lo que había empezado. Estaba mal, sabía que no tenía su permiso, pero ya no podía seguir sin saber qué eran sus labios sobre los míos. Necesitaba sentirlo una sola vez y después resistiría. Aguantaría y esperaría todo lo que hicise falta hasta arrancarle un segundo beso, pero el de ahora lo necesitaba. Por fin llegué, y mi impaciencia se desvordaba, los últimos momentos de una espera siempre eran los peores. Me senté en la cama con cuidado y me acerqué a Bella todo lo despacio que pude, viéndola inspirar profundamente por la nariz y expirar el aliento por la boca. Era tan lento que era imposible negar que estaba dormida. Instintivamente yo también retuve aire en mis pulmones y avancé la distancia que nos separaba.

Sentí sus labios cálidos rozar los míos con una ínfima caricia, y decidí tentar un poco más a la suerte. Los apreté solo un poco más contra los míos y me dejé cautivar por ellos. Fueron unos instantes para cualquier humano, pero para mí era suficiente. Inspiré su perfume y saqué fuerzas para alejarme. Guardaría ese recuerdo hasta que hiciera falta.

Me convencí a mi mismo que debía marcharme, que ella quería y necesitaba intimidad. Siempre había sido un bueno convenciendo a los demás, pero yo mismo era hueso muy duro de roer. Estuve allí media hora más hasta que logré decidirme, pero antes de salir algo llamó mi atención. Sobre el escritorio había una carta. Nunca había visto ninguna. Aunque sabía que solía escribir, siempre se deshacía de ellas. Su papelera siempre estaba llena de cenizas.

Dudé unos segundos y luego la cogí para leerla sin saber que aquello me ayudaría a comprenderla mucho mejor de lo que había hecho hasta ahora.

* * *

**Eso ha sido todo por hoy. Si ya... tardo mucho, pero las cosas van como van, y prefiero no meterme prisa para no aborrecer la historia. Perdoneseme.  
****Necesito saber qué os ha parecido, sed jueces jurados y verdugos conmigo. Sé aguantar los golpes.**

**Gracias por leerme y hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Nagini**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

-¿Es realmente posible?- murmuraba Aro entre dientes sin poderse sacar de la cabeza lo que acababa de ocurrir. Miró a sus hermanos de reojo y siguió dando vueltas por el enorme salón -¿Puede esto acercar a Isabella a nosotros?- Se preguntaba una y otra vez.-Cuando llegó aquí tenía el espíritu hecho trizas aunque todavía ignoramos el porqué. Puede que esto tense demasiado la cuerda de la que pende nuestra suerte.

-No has errado en tu decisión- Le dijo Marco cansado de su indecisión- puedes estar seguro.- Se miraron unos segundos y supo que su hermano no tenía suficiente con esa explicación.

-No has errado en tu decisión- Le dijo Marco cansado de su indecisión- puedes estar seguro.- Se miraron unos segundos y supo que su hermano no tenía suficiente con esas palabras y se preparó para convencerle- En el fondo que tuviese la voluntad de vivir destruida no fué malo, nos permite volverla a levantar a nuestro alrededor.

-Pero su voluntad no estaba destruida del todo.-intervino Cayo- ¡¿Es que no recordais cómo se enfrentó a nosotros?

-Cierto...cierto. Pero de alguna forma esperaba no seguir viviendo un nuevo día. El suicida puede demostrar una gran valentía acercándose al precipicio puesto que no teme caer por él. No nos temía, temía seguir viviendo eternamente.-Aro asentía frente a las palabras de su hermano que siempre había sido muy sabio en lo que refería a sentimientos y angustias del alma. Era siempre un consejero excelente.- Ahora que vuelve a sentir la ganas de vivir, vuelve a sernos muy valiosa. Un amorío sería lo que su corazón necesita para acabar de despertar.

-¿Y resultará efectivo? ¿Puede sernos de utilidad?- Preguntó su hermano sin acabar de estar convencido. La experiencia le decía que el camino al éxito pasaba por cuestionarlo todo. No dar nada por sentado.

-Dale amor a una mujer... y traicionará a su país. ¿Por qué no a su raza?

Y Aro pensó que tenía razón.

-Entonces... nada de esto podía haber sido más oportuno.- dijo un jovial Aro sentándose satisfecho en su trono- ¿Puede ser esta la solución? ¿Así de sencillo?

Aquel problema había supuesto un verdadero rompecabezas, un reto, para los vampiros. Como conseguir que aquella humana sin ganas de vivir que había llegado hacía poco más de un año... les jurase lealtad. Con ella no servían los mismos trucos que con el resto. Los poderes de Chelsea no surtían efecto, así que no era posible manipular sus sentimientos.

-Puede que no sea tan sencillo, hermano mío- dijo Marco desde su asiento -Hablas como si todo estuviese hecho.

-¿Y es que no lo está? -Interrumpió Cayo- Demetri es perfecto para ese trabajo, y se ha ofrecido él mismo. No creo que nos debamos preocupar más por este tema.

Marco estaba atónito con la facilidad con la que su inseparable hermano emitía juicios de valor. Parecía no ver la complejidad de los sentimientos de los que se estaban hablando, pero él... él los comprendía mejor que nadie, siempre había sido así. Tan solo Marco entendía la fragilidad emocional de la humana, pues lo veía continuamente. Analizaba día a día cómo se sentía ella; hacia los Vulturi y hacia Demetri. Era cierto que en los últimos meses su comportamiento había mejorado mucho, y los sentiemientos que la unían a la comunidad vampírica habían pasado de un miedo aterrador a una inconfortable tolerancia, y aunque en el caso de Demetri la diferencia era mucho mayor... todavía distaba mucho del amor que sus dos hermanos daban por sentado.

Isabella confiaba en él, eso era cierto, y también veía como apreciaba su compañía y su consejo, pero no era suficiente, todavía no. Además había algo... algo que les separaba más allá de la falta de amor, lo mismo que separaba a Isabella de todo cuanto la rodeaba. Algo parecido a un muro que la alejaba de todos. Quizá, pensó, era todavía su miedo a los vampiros, el rencor por tenerla allí encerrada, o la añoranza que tenía hacia su hogar. Las posibilidades eran muchas, pero una de ellas hacía que la muchacha no se entregase completamente a sus sentimientos. Y era un problema.

-No es tan sencillo.- Marco advirtió que aunque Cayo se mantenía al margen, su otro hermano sí era capaz de dislumbrar el problema, así que le alargó la mano para ayudarle. Vió la realización en sus ojos de que al fin comprendía la profundidad del problema. El amor era una ilusión que podía crearse facilmente, Demetri solo necesitaría un poco de tiempo y paciancia. Pero lo que Marco veía podía ser una barrera dura y resistente que podía, o no, resistir sus esfuerzos y el paso del tiempo.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- Preguntó Aro algo desconcertado, y sabía muy bien que en esos temas, Marco llevaba la voz cantante.

-Me temo- dijo lentamente con una soberana calma- Que todo lo que está por hacer, está en manos de Demetri.

A Aro no le gustaba lo más mínimo dejar el resultado de sus planes dependieran tanto de otros, por lo menos de los planes importantes, pero no tenía más remedio y eso le frustraba inmensamente. Grandes planes de futuro que debían dejarse en manos de alguien que seguramente no alcanzaba a comprender la magnitud de cada pequeña decisión.

Isabella Marie Swan, o Bella como permitía que la llamase Demetri, era una buena adquisición. En las últimas décadas se había producido un fuerte cambio alrededor de los Vulturi. Muchos vampiros habían dejado de estar a su lado, solo la guardia y un par de excepciones permanecían con ellos, y es que hacía mucho tiempo que no se encontraban buenos vampiros. Aquellos que por alguna razón han sido agraciados con algo que les distinguía, sin ser necesariamente un poder. Carlisle Cullen era un buen ejemplo de ello. Por muy atentos que habían tratado de estar, las oportunidades como esa escaseaban. En cambio ella... Oh! que maravilla. Una protección contra el resto de poderes. ¡La anulación de todos los demás! No simplemente un burdo guardaespaldas físico como Renata. Si todo salía como él creía, el poder de Isabella sería de mucho más refinado y más útil.

Aro por fin volvió a sentir la vieja y casi olvidada sensación de la exquisita emoción en su frío cuerpo. Y eso hizo que la quisiera todavía más.

**

* * *

**

**Bella**

Subí las escalerítas de metal nuevo y pulido y me enfrenté con la cerradura de la trampilla. Con un mágico `clíc` mi corazón dió un salto. Empujé la pesada tapa para abrir el camino, no acababa de creérmelo pero seguí subiendo como avanzando en un sueño y salí. La cerré detrás de mi y me puse en pié. Respiré profundamente del viento que me golpeaba la cara, miré a mi alrededor y ví que Volterra me estaba esperando. Una gran alegría surgía desde mi pecho y ¡me hizo temblar de emoción! De pies a cabeza todo me gritaba que riese o que saltase sin control pero intenté detenerme lo mejor que pude. Aún así, estaba casi segura de que alguna parte de mí se había agitado sin mi permiso. Avancé hasta el final de la oscura calle. Fuera del callejón, el son de la mañana iluminada la plaza del reloj.

Decir que estaba contenta era decir poco, no hacía justicia al júbilo desmesurado que sentía en mí mientras paseaba mirando las tiendas y viendo a la gente pasar a mi alrededor. Me encontraba rodeada de hombres y mujeres, ancianos, niños y jóvenes, no podía cansarme de ver caras distintas e indiferentes que seguían con sus vidas ajenas a todo. Era increíble ver la belleza de todas esas pequeñas cosas y aquel día no me iba a perder ninguna de ellas.

Con una sonrisa de entusiasmo estampada en mi cara cual reluciente sello nuevo, devoré la ciudad como si fuera mía. Recorrí y visité cada uno de sus rincones de piedra sin dejar escapar un solo detalle. No recordaba con claridad la última vez que había sentido una emoción como aquella, pero a medida que pasaban las horas y me calmaba, supe había sido hacía mucho tiempo, años incluso, pero no quería volver a esos pensamientos, el tiempo era breve, el día se hacía corto y las horas parecían dulces minutos, así que sacudí con fuerza esos pensamientos de mi cabez y me dediqué a disfrutar. Después de pasear, saltar y jugar con el agua, después de haber hecho todo lo que el cuerpo me había pedido hacer, me senté rendida hacia media tarde en una terraza para tomar algo. Entre copas, terrazas y camareros pasó el resto de la jornada y poco a poco llegó el atardecer.

Casi sin darme cuenta, las sombras se extendieron y pronto cubrirían del todo el cielo. No me veía con valor de volver todavía, así me quedé a cenar en el mismo bar en el que me había pasado las últimas horas. Pedí comida de la carta y seguí contemplando la plaza a mi alrededor sin cansarme. Al otro extremo de de ella, pude ver como alguien me observaba. La figura se mantenía inmóvil mirándome, demasiado inmóvil para ser humano, pero nadie a su alrededor se fijaba en eso. Yo sabía que tarde o temprano aparecería pero no me importó, si no todo lo contrario. Solo imaginaba el compartir un poco de la excitación que todavía sentía. Le sonreí y fué como un permiso para que se acercase. Demetri avanzó caminando por la plaza hasta llegar a mí y me sonrió también.

-¿No crees que va siento hora de regresar?

No pude mas que reir, para mi ese momento no llegaba nunca pero cuando él lo decidiese, le seguiría. -Iva a cenar ¿me acompañas?- Y señalé la silla que había frente a mí. Asintió y se sentó. Cuando el camarero me trajo mi comida se ofreció a servirle algo a él también, pero lo rechazó con un perfecto italiano. Hablaba con gran elegancia y tenía el carisma de un lider. Conducía la conversación con gracia y me hacía participar con sutileza. Todo un verdadero arte. Demetri, me dí cuenta, se acercaba en muchos aspectos a la perfección. Y esa perfección sentía que le hacía menos humano, que le alejaba de mi, y le acercaba a ... él.

-¿Bella?- Me alegré de que me sacase de mi ensoñación y me devolviese al mundo que tenía delante. Sonreí y continuó la velada a la luz de las farolas, con el frío de la noche devolviéndome a la vida, y sentía que volvía a estar en el mismo sueño de aquella misma mañana.

Regresamos ya con la noche cerrada sobre nosotros, me acompañó hasta la habitación y se despidió de mí reluctante con un casto beso en la frente.

Los días que siguieron a ese, fueron muy parecidos. Salía por la mañana y regresábamos los dos por la noche después de una intensa jornada fuera. Mis mejillas recuperaban poco a poco el color y mi cara la sonrisa. Esa liberación me dejaba exhausta y aliena a todo a mi alrededor, no me di cuenta de lo que se estaba gestando detrás. Fue una de estas noches, que algo volvió a interponerse entre la calma y yo...

Era el quinto… o quizá el sexto día que salía, pero como si hubiese sido el primero… ¡qué día! Emborrachada de aire fresco habían tocado ya las doce de la noche y no me quedaban fuerzas para moverme. A medio camino de mi habitación, mis piernas me fallaron y me deslicé torpemente hasta el suelo donde me quedé sentada, con una media sonrisa de satisfacción. Demetri me miró con cierta burla pero no logró que me importase. Me cogió en brazos mientras murmuraba algo así como 'Todavía no sabes cuidar de ti misma' y continuó caminando tranquilamente. Con delicadeza me dejó sobre mi cama. Cada centímetro de almohadón se hundía lentamente a mí alrededor, bajo mi peso, como si temiera dejarme caer de golpe. Cansada como estaba, me sentía flotando sobre nubes de algodón. Mi cuerpo estaba agotado, pero ya no podía escuchar sus quejas por el dolor, solo dejarme llevar al delicioso olvido del descanso.

-¿Eres feliz?-Demetri me sobresaltó con su pregunta. Todavía estaba allí, y yo me había quedado dormida durante unos segundos. Entreabrí un ojo para mirarle y me sorprendió su seriedad, pero volví a cerrarlo.

-Es una pregunta difícil.

¿Qué decirle? Era cierto que la última semana había sido increíble aunque todavía estuviese allí, entre vampiros. ¿Era esta libertad suficiente para olvidarlo todo? Sin pensar, solo sintiendo. ¿Era feliz? Si callaba y me dedicaba a escuchar, mi agotado cuerpo solo sabía gritarme que sí, que mi vida, sin pensar en mañana, se sentía satisfecha durante este eterno instante. Sin pasado ni futuro...

-Yo encuentro que es clara y sencilla- Vi en su rostro la angustia escondida detrás de la pregunta. Intentaba disimularlo mirando distraído hacia un lado, y aunque no acababa de comprender el motivo de aquel cambio, quise disiparla. -Con solo dos respuestas posibles.

-Ahora sí lo soy- contesté segura- quien sabe mañana...- miré en su misma dirección esperando que no quisiera seguir hablando del tema.

-¿Quien sabe? ¿Quién mejor que tu? ¿Si eres feliz hoy... porqué no mañana?

-Demetri por favor...-Me había enderezado pero sentí ganas de volver a tumbarme dándole la espalda ¿Porqué quería hablar sobre eso? - Lo sabes muy bien. Las cosas... cambian.- Y demasiado iban a hacerlo. Mi vida humana... tenía caducidad.

-No tienen porqué hacerlo.-casi me reí cuando escuché eso.

-¿Es eso cierto?-Pregunté con una nota de sorna para que él mismo se diese cuenta de que no era cierto.

-Todo puede seguir igual. Todo...igual que esta semana.

Hice chasquear la lengua contra los dientes burlándome de él. Sabía que quería consoloarme y aliviar las penas que ensombrecían la felicidad de estos días, pero no tenía ningún sentido. Y yo lo sabía muy bien, y también los malos tiempos que me esperaban. Negarlo era absurdo.

Yo haré que sean igual. -Sonrió con inocencia. ¿Cómo una criatura capaz de demostrar tamaña crueldad... ¿podía iluminarme con una sonrisa tan sincera? Mi mano alcanzando su mejilla, iniciando yo un contacto por primera vez desde que nos conocíamos. Conmovido por este gesto, tomo mi mano con la suya y la retuvo allí.

-Entonces ojalá dependiese de ti.-Pero sabía muy bien que no era así. Dejé caer la mano sobre los cojines, igual que antes pero sin su delicadeza.

-Tu vida de vampiro... no tiene porqué ser como tu te la imaginas. Yo puedo ayudarte.- Le miré unos segundos desconcertada. Aquellas palabras me cogían desprevenida ¿De qué estaba hablando?

-No tienes que alimentarte de personas.- Se inclinaba hacia mí para dar más fuerza a sus palabras. Sus intensos ojos convirtiéndose en puro fuego- Sé que eso es lo que te preocupa, y tienes que saberlo... hay otras opciones.

-¿...Qué?-Sabía a qué se refería. Claro que sabía que había soluciones para ese problema, lo había aprendido con los Cullen pero no pensaba que la solución me la plantease Demetri, un Vulturi. Pensaba que no aceptaban aquel modo de vida.

-Leí la carta. Sé que ese es el motivo de que no quieras convertirte. Pero tiene solución. -Con esas palabras algo se heló dentro de mí.

-Que leíste... ¿qué carta leíste?- Mi voz era un suspiro. No sería... supliqué equivocarme, pero sus ojos lanzaron una breve mirada al escritorio. -Mi carta...

-estaba sobre la mesa, yo estaba preocupado por... -Recuperé mi mano bruscamente.

-¡Leíste mi carta!-mis pensamientos dirigidos a Jacob, la despedida que nunca tuve con él... profanada. -¡pero era privado! y no esta dirigida a ti! - Me sentía estúpida y avergonzada, todas aquellas cosas escritas... para desahogarme. Mis sentimientos más débiles y pueriles plasmados para alejarme de ellos... y todo eso... para nada. Demetri estuvo mas de tres segundos sin palabras y yo no tenía paciencia en ese momento. -¿Cómo has podido...? no tenías ningún derecho.

-solo es una carta- quiso quitarle importancia. No parecía enfadado pero claramente no estaba tan sereno como antes, si no me hubiese sentido tan enfadada por todo eso, me hubiera sorprendido ese cambio.

-No, no era solo una carta...

-Basta ya. -Me miró severamente. -No sigas con eso. Solo. Era. Una. Carta…

-¡PERSONAL! ¡Era una carta persona!- Estaba fuera de mis casillas. Gritaba con aire que le faltaba a mis pulmones y mi enfado me cegaba.

-Que estaba sobre la mesa del escritorio.-Se defendió- ¡Todavía es mi deber vigilarte! - Me dejó de piedra. Le volví a ver por un segundo como el vampiro del principio, los aterradores ojos rojos que me seguían de noche. Me libré de ese pensamiento asustada. Debió leer algo en mi expresión, porqué se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y su cara cambió también.

-No.

-¿Es eso todavía? –dije antes de que pudiese rectificar -¡¿Sigo siendo todavía TU prisionera?- Estallé enrabiada. Sabía que el "tu" no le haría mas que daño, que era lo que quería provocarle en ese momento, hacer todo el posible, como me lo hacía él. Cogió aire con fuerza aunque no lo necesitaba y me cogió con fuerza del brazo, exhalando con lentitud. Parecía que iba a gritar o zarandearme o...

-No quería decir eso.

-Ya veo- dije sin creerle.

-¡Bella! Haz el favor- trataba de calmarse delante mío pero estaba claro que estaba enfadado! ¡Muy enfadado! nunca había visto a Demetri de esa forma. ¿Pero qué sentido tenía que él lo estuviese? ¡Era yo la ofendida! -Todavía es mi deber cuidar de tí.

-¿Así es como le llamas ahora?-Le miré con recelo, pese a todo, con los párpados medio abiertos, estaba... demasiado agotada y esto no hacía más que agotarme más, esto era un paso hacia atrás. Mi rostro se contorsionó del dolor. No le creía. No podía creerle, o más bien no quería hacerlo.

Me sentía engañada y necesitaba poder culparle a él, completamente.

Siento algo frío contra mi frente. Me doy cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos, los abro y veo a Demetri contra mí. Frente contra frente. Su mano corrió hasta mi nuca antes de que pudiese separarme para inmovilizarme donde estaba.

-Es absurdo que no te lo creas. -Exhalaba cada palabra con dificultad- Día a día, todos mis esfuerzos son para conseguir que te sientas mejor. ¡Para averiguar QUÉ te falta!

Miro su labios moverse mientras habla por no mirarle a los ojos. Todo es verdad, pero no quiero escucharle.

-Hago todo lo posible por facilitarte la vida aquí, aunque no te gusten mis métodos.

Siento como mi cuerpo se agota, cada vez más rápido. por un segundo casi pierdo las fuerzas. No podía más, toda mi energía huía de mi con las últimas palabras y ya no me sentía con fuerzas ni de seguir enfadada. Mi vista se volvía turbia con rapidez, mis manos temblaban y mi voz desaparecía, áspera en mi cuello. Lágrimas de frustración brillaron en mis ojos aunque no acabaron de caer. Creo que Demetri se dio cuenta porque la discusión terminó ahí. Me dejó aire para que pudiera respirar, caminó por la habitación y estuvo a punto de hablar un par de veces pero desistió de hacerlo.

-Vete- murmuré sin fuerzas. Un segundo después ya no estaba conmigo.

No me gustaban, no quería que conociera esa parte de mí. Jacob era una de las pocas cosas buenas que quedaban en mi recuerdo, que había sido estable en mi vida. Eran dos mundos que prefería mantener separados. Y fuera porque se habían creído mi mentira o que les daba absolutamente igual, los Vulturi no habían hecho nada al respecto, o así por lo menos lo creía, y estaba agradecida de ello. Los quileutes estaban solos y a salvo.

Pero qué podía saber Demetri sobre mis razones… Era como un niño dando palos de ciego y estaba en lo cierto de que yo no pondría nada de mi parte para ayudarle. Cuanto menos supiera de mis motivos… mejor. No podía decirle lo que sentía. No podía hablarle de un amor no correspondido con un vampiro que casi destrozó mi vida ni de un amor mártir que había abandonado para poder salvar. Si bien era cierto que consideraban horrible el alimentarme de personas, me horrorizaba más haber de pasar una eternidad lejos de ellos. Siempre echaría de menos a los Cullen y a Edw… pero el recuerdo de su abandono con la cruel calidez de su amor disipado, era algo que no quería tener toda una eternidad.

Ese era el verdadero motivo.

* * *

**Demetri**

Salgo de la habitación irritado. Quería dar un portazo al cerrar la puerta, pero como siempre que estoy cerca de Bella… me controlé a tiempo. Me llevé la mano a la frente tratando de sosegar mis nervios.

A penas comprendía cómo había podido salir todo tan mal. Tan sumamente MAL. Solo había hecho falta un comentario fuera de lugar para que todos mis esfuerzos se evaporasen. Igual que el viento, como si no existieran. ¿Cómo podía haber dicho eso? Que yo la trataba como si aun… ¿Es que estaba CIEGA? ¿No veía todo lo que hacía por ella? Si no fuera porque había leído aquella carta aun estaría preguntándome porqué no quería ser un vampiro. No se daba cuenta de lo difícil que estaba haciendo mi trabajo, y lo difícil que me ponía el poder acercarme. Siempre barreras, siempre miedos, recelos y desconfianza.

Estuve a punto de golpear la pared pero pude retenerme otra vez. Me quedé unos minutos junto a la puerta sin decidirme a marchar, pero tampoco atreviéndome a volver a entrar. Por fin resolví a irme no sin antes haber mirado dos veces hacia atrás mientras recorría el pasillo. Estaba siendo demasiado impaciente. De eso quise convencerme para callar mi frustración.

Me alejo sin que mis pensamientos la dejen a ella. Tenía que buscar algo que ocupara mi mente, algo para dejar de darle vueltas y dejar de preguntarme qué había fallado. Porque lo sabía, sabía lo que era, su maldita confianza quebrada, pero… tenía que entenderlo, había cosas más importantes.

Continué repitiéndomelo durante los tres días siguientes. Viéndola pasear sin la alegría de los días anteriores, sin risas ni juegos. Caminaba melancólica y volvía a su habitación antes del atardecer. No quería verme. Me quedaba detrás de su puerta escuchándola respirar, pero respeté su deseo. Nada bueno saldría de otra discusión en un momento como ese.

Fue por fin el cuarto día que esperó. Llegó el atardecer para mi sorpresa y todavía estaba fuera. Sentí una punzada de alivio al darme cuenta, y me faltó tiempo para ir a verla. Igual que lo había hecho hacía unos meses, cerca de la muralla exterior de la ciudad estaba sentada en el suelo, parecía pensativa en una postura recogida apoyando su mentón sobre las rodillas flexionadas.

-Bella.- me miró -¿estas bien?- había cogido, no sabía muy bien porqué, la costumbre de preguntárselo a menudo. Ella asintió retirando de mí su mirada.

-Siento haber leído tu carta.

No imaginaba otra manera de poder empezar. Una manera de hacerla hablar.

-No debiste hacerlo. –dijo con la cabeza todavía gacha. Le costaba hablar, notaba la misma amargura que había sentido en mí días atrás.-Pero… yo no debí comportarme como lo hice.

Aquello no era lo que me esperaba, pero también era un buen comienzo. Me senté a su lado y dejé que hablase.

-No quería que leyeses… son cosas privadas, que me avergonzaría decirlas en voz alta… no… -apretó sus manos contra su cara con mucha fuerza, incluso con rabia y me di cuenta hasta qué punto había valorado ella su intimidad. La detuve antes de que se hiciera daño y volví a disculparme.

-Lo siento- pero esta vez era de verdad.- tragó con fuerza y escuché el nudo que se formaba en su garganta. Pronto lloraría y no quería que eso pasara aunque estuviera ya fuera Demi control.

-Se que tu no eres así. Todo lo que dije… estaba enfadada.

-Está bien. Pero quiero que sepas… que mi oferta sigue estando en pié. Yo puedo ayudarte.- Me arriesgo a que vuelva a enfadarse, pero acallo las voces dentro de mí y continuo, porque necesito que lo sepa. Necesito que lo acepte y que comprenda que puedo ayudarla a dejar esta locura de seguir siendo humana, porque su sufrimiento no tiene sentido.- te ayudaré a no tener que matar personas. Será como seguir…

-Por favor…Demteri… basta.- Hundía la cabeza en su regazo. –T…te agradezco el gesto, pero n… no quiero convertirme. No quiero. Y si llega el día en que... no tenga más… remedio…-No vi ni escuché gemido alguno, pero en su cara escondida estaba seguro que había lágrimas y pode oler el salitre.- Prefiero pensarlo lo menos posible.

No entendía su mentalidad. Dejar de pensar en ello no hacía que desapareciese, y los Vulturi solo esperarían, como mucho, cinco años más. Y aunque ese tiempo fuese despreciable, dudaba que Aro tuviera tanta paciencia ahora que la tenía aquí.

-Eso no solucionará nada. Lo sabes.

-Lo sé- contestó con ánimo derrotado. -¿Es estúpido verdad? Pero cuando dejo de pensar en ello… yo… puedo olvidarlo...

-Es humano, supongo. -Era complicado entenderla. Pensaba que al saber que no tendría que alimentarse de personas la haría saltar de alegría. Sin embargo aquí estaba, rechazando lo que yo era con media sonrisa en la boca.

-Gracias -Por lo menos ya no lloraba, y sus lágrimas se secaban rápidamente. Peor sigo preguntándome ¿por que? Retiro el pelo que se ha pegado a sus mejillas húmedas.

Mi pequeña humana ¿qué pasa por tu cabeza? Si no es el matar a humanos... ¿qué es? ¿Qué te retiene todavía en tu sueño mortal? Se deja llevar por mis caricias mientras mi cabeza sigue dando vueltas. La luz del atardecer se apaga poco a poco pero ninguno de los dos quiere darle importancia. ¿No será... él? Aquel a quien dirigía las cartas, su última conexión con su anterior vida: Jacob. Él podía ser el motivo. Con su rostro entre mis manos siento una terrible punzada de celos. Jamás había sentido nada parecido, pero era un sentimito tan poderoso que temí poder hacerle daño.

-¿ocurre algo?- mi mano se había detenido pero seguía sobre su mejilla, casi temblando.- Estas muy tenso, incluso para tí. -Su ingénua voz no arrastraba enfado.

¿Es tu anterior vida? ¿Es él? DÍMELO. Necesito saber qué te mantiene lejos de mí todavía. Surgió de mí un odio arrebatador contra el hombre sin rostro. Tuve ganas de destrozarlo entre mis brazos y eliminarlo de la tierra.

-no es nada. solo...- Debía tener cuidado, no podía asustarla.-Todo ha cambiado mucho desde que estás aquí.

No parece comprender el significado de mis palabras, porque permanece impasible mientras me acerco más a ella. Observo su rostro con detalle. El color había vuelto poco a poco a su rostro y sus labios empezaban a secarse por el tiempo del exterior. No es la faz de un vampiro, no es magnífica ni perfecta si no que está llena de marcas terrenales e imperfecciones con personalidad. Y eso la hacía muy interesante.

-¿Para bien o para mal?-Siento su aliento en mi cara que huele a café de un par de horas atrás. Yo ya no recordaba cómo sabía pero su aroma era intenso y delicioso.

-No me imagino ahora la vida aquí sin ti.- El aliento se le congeló en la garganta y estudié cómo se dilataban sus pupilas.

-De... –Titubeó unos segundos. En un acto reflejo ella también miró mis labios. Su corazón aumentó de ritmo y sus ojos, instintivamente, se habían cerrado parcialmente. Eso me dio el valor que necesitaba para inclinarme y besarla. Me asaltaron las dudas justo antes de alcanzarla, pero sus labios eran cálidos contra los míos las disiparon por completo. Eran más suaves y tiernos de lo que recordaba de la última vez. La besé unos intensos segundos, y llegó a ser mía durante ese tiempo. Pero se movió entre mis brazos hasta que logró separarnos.

Yo estaba demasiado deslumbrado como para reaccionar.

-No- susurró girando la cara- no-… puedo hacer esto. Demetri.

Sus mejillas estaban encendidas, y acabó apartándose de mí con la punta de sus dedos tapándose los labios. Vuelvo a sentir celos. Unos amargos CELOS que se abre paso desde mi pecho.

-No puedo hacer esto. - ... pero los disimuló lo mejor que puedo, porque es algo contra los que no puedo luchar. Por que no está aquí, ÉL no esta aquí, y no puede uno enfrentarse al recuerdo de alguien.

-¿Porqué no?- Le pregunté susurrando muy cerca de su oido, mientras mantengo el contacto con su mejilla. Intentaba seducirla y que cayera en mis redes, y estuve realmente muy cerca de conseguirlo.

-Hay... algo que.. -Algo que todavía la retenía lejos de mí.

-¿Algo de tu pasado?- Asintió. Pero ahora su expresión era sombría y agria. No era un recuerdo dulce, tal vez... porque la separación no fue voluntaria -¿Alguien?

Volvió a asentir. Y me sentí arder por dentro con una rivalidad inmensurable hacia...él.

- Pensaba que a estas alturas... ya le abría olvidado, por completo. -Contuvo el sollozo en su pecho, pero pude ver como se debatía para mantener la compostura delante de mí- Juro que... quiero hacerlo, ¡que lo he hecho! Pero...- Había recuperado el control de si misma sin derramar una sola lágrima, pero estaba triste, muy triste, y eso no podía ayudar en nada a nuestra relación.

Me levanté con calma y con cuidado la levanté a ella también. Se cogió a mi brazo y aunque hice el gesto de comenzar a caminar me seguía cogiendo con fuerza.

-No quiero que te enfades conmigo. Por favor, eres lo único...

-No estoy enfadado contigo.-Era la causa de mis tormentos. El pensamiento que nublaba mi juicio e hiciese que desesperase de celos. CELOS ¡yo! que a penas había llegado a sentir una leve contrariedad al haber yacido con otras tantas mujeres... era algo insólito e inaudito, ¿pero enfadado? No, pues lo único que sentía al mirarla a los ojos eran ganas de besarla de nuevo.-deja el pasado atrás. Solo así puedes tener un futuro aquí.- Me volví a inclinar hacia ella. Aunque creyó que iva a hacerlo no se movió ni un centímetro y sonreí interiormente. Con mucha suavidad y lentitud, le dí un beso tentador en la comisura del labio. -Cuando lo hagas, yo estaré aquí esperando.

Quería que se fuera a dormir con esa sensación... y dejar que imaginase. Que fuera ella misma quien llenase su cabeza de lo que podría ser. Esa, podría ser una buena arma para mí. Comencé a caminar hacia el interior de la ciudad con Bella a mi lado, pues todavía no me había soltado el brazo y ahora incluso apoyaba su cabeza contra él.

Me sentía alterado y un poco confundido por mis propios sentimientos. Pero continué caminando con la extraña sensación de que no estaba todo perdido e incluso, por que no, había ido todo bien.

* * *

**Aquí estoy de nuevo. **  
**Este cap, no ha sido facil. La complejidad de los problemas emocionales de ambos ponen las cosas difiíciles a la hora de hacerlos reaccionar y seguir adelante. Espero que nada suene ilógico. Nunca se escribe a gusto de todos, pero por lo menos siempre trato de haceros pasar un buen rato. Con eso me doy por satisfecha.**

**Ahora es cosa vuestra si queréis hacermelo saber. (soy una crack de las indirectas...¬¬)**  
**Nos leémos**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Se repiten, una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Malos recuerdos que trato de mitigar como sea a raíz de aquella noche. Pensamientos sobre Edward que seguían castigándome. Después de tanto tiempo… casi cuatro años se habían cumplido ya, y yo seguía patéticamente contando el tiempo después de su partida. De su abandono. Que idiota Bella… deja de pensar en él.

Pero si no lo hacía, pensaba en Demetri. Demetri, Demetri, Demetri, Demetri… su nombre, de tanto repetirlo, perdía el sentido. Me sentía abrumada por lo que había pasado y los pensamientos revoloteaban sin cesar a su alrededor. En buena parte me sentía alagada por lo ocurrido aquella noche, pero mi sentido común se batía en duelo con mi cabeza reprochándome la idea de seguir por aquel camino. Odiaba es escalofrío que me producía a veces estar con él y hacía sentime culpable porque me resultaba adictivo. Ese vértigo hacía que solo pensase en volverlo a sentir otra vez.

Era posible que para mi estas cosas no volverían a ser sencillas. Además, encerrada allí, no había nada que me distrajera. Nada que se llevase mi atención.

¿Qué podía haber hecho? ¿Cómo evitar lo que me pasaba? Dem… era como ellos, un vampiro al fin y al cabo. ¿Así que permitiría que todo volviera a empezar? ¿Así de simple? ¿Me dejaría tropezar y caer en los mismos errores del pasado? No. Bien sabía que no. Ya había renegado de lo que ocurrió en el entonces y bastante lo había sufrido como para no olvidarlo. Yo, ¿con un Vampiro?

La pena del recuerdo me corroía por dentro como si fuera ácido. Estar con un vampiro, acercarme a él y dejarle que cambiara mi vida, era más de lo que mi corazón podía tolerar. Por otra parte Demetri era tan bueno conmigo, siempre tenía razón y muchas veces no se había merecido mi comportamiento hacia él. Había tenido la voz de la razón cuando a mi me había faltado, y aun siendo vampiro y Vulturi me había enseñado a vivir entre aquellas paredes con una paciencia que a menudo me costaba ver.

Los días siguientes yo continué con mi ruina habitual, aunque mientras tanto seguía pensando en él. Aprovechaba mi libertad para tratar de distraerme y poco a poco funcionaba, pero cuando estaba cerca no podía evitarlo. Siempre intentaba observarle a cierta distancia. Mis ojos quedaban atrapados por sus gestos y sus palabras. Su cabello castaño y sus finos y pálidos labios.

De nuevo un escalofrío.

Una deliciosa pero breve sensación de placer que me recorre el pecho; me enturbia la vista y necesito recuperar el aliento. Es lo único que tengo ahora en esta nueva vida de cautiverio. Lo poco que podía hacer libremente entre los muros del castillo. Me conmovía por dentro y me hacía latir el corazón de emoción por algo. Necesitaba volver a verle y sentirlo una vez más. El recuerdo de su tacto frío y duro, la suavidad de sus manos cogiendo las mías se repitiera una y otra vez. Pero eso me devolvía a mi dilema, una vez más.

Suspiré, hondamente. La cabeza me daba vueltas. No venía a mi el descanso, ni la solución a mis problemas, así que decidí segura de mí misma dejar pasar los días confiando en que se me pasase. Aunque sin mucho éxito.

Tres semanas después todo continuaba igual, con un escalofrío de pies a cabeza cuando llamaba a mi puerta. Aguanté unos segundos odiando y bendiciendo a la vez que aquello ocurriese. ¡No lograría superar mi adicción de esa forma! Pero me encantaba. Como casi siempre entró sin esperar respuesta y me encontró todavía tumbada en la cama.

-Buenos días.- Bajo las sábanas me retuerzo sobre mi misma tapando la luz que ya entraba por la ventana, y emitiendo en pequeño gruñido a modo de saludo. – ¿Estás despierta ya? Saldremos cuando estés lista.

Me levanté haciéndome a la idea que hoy tenía de nuevo una misión. No me había molestado en saber dónde era ni qué pasaría, casi tenía tan pocas ganas de ir como a la primera, pero me levanté, me vestí obedientemente y puse sobre mí la capa. Demetri me esperaba fuera, alargó la mano y entre nerviosa y resignada la tomé con fuerza. Pese a todo, sabía muy bien que me dejaría guiar por él a donde fuera.

Subimos al coche y Félix ya estaba allí, sentado en el asiento del conductor. Alto, fuerte con un humor jocoso que siempre intentaba ponerme a prueba.

-Bienvenida de nuevo, Isabella. Vamos a lavar los trapos sucios de tus tíos.

Le lancé una mirada irónica que pareció satisfacerle. – ¿Lista para otra escapada?- Entonces recibió un golpe de Demetri en las costillas. Todavía sentía un fuerte respeto (por no decir miedo) hacia él. Tenía un carácter con un punto salvaje y descontrolado que a mi parecer le hacía imprevisible. Era casi tan atractivo como Demetri, tenía algo, como todos los vampiros, que en algún sentido o en otro lo hacía ser irresistiblemente interesante.

-Está bien- dije calmada dirigiéndome a Demetri, y luego me dirigí a Félix- Estoy preparada, vayamos de una vez.

Durante el trayecto me di cuenta de que aquella parte del viaje no me desagradaba. Ir en coche se hacía muy interesante porque podía mirar por la ventana muchas cosas que ahora ya no podía en cámara rápida. Apareciendo y desapareciendo al instante. Como si fuera un resumen de la vida o del mundo que me estaba perdiendo.

Lástima que teníamos que llegar a algún lugar.

-¿Dónde Vamos? –Pregunté sin apartar la vista de la ventana –Esta vez no me habéis dicho nada.

-Fort William.-dijo Demetri al instante- En el Norte de Reino Unido, así que es posible que llueva.

A los vampiros les gustaba el Norte. Poca luz y mucha lluvia, eso supone pocas preguntas, imagino. Eso me recordó a Forks, y me pregunté si algún día iríamos de misión a los Estados Unidos. Me gustaría regresar algún día.

-En total somos ocho, incluyéndote a ti. Es muy sencillo lo que vas a tener que hacer. Ya lo verás.

* * *

Me duché por segunda vez y froté con fuerza la piel tal y como me habían pedido. Bajo la espuma, podía ver que empezaba a enrojecer y decidí que ya era suficiente. Me metí bajo el agua y dejé mis músculos relajarse mientras el jabón desaparecía. Me envolví con una toalla y traté de secarme cuando llamaron a la puerta de la habitación. Abrí con cuidado y apareció un trabajador del hotel con un paquete entre las manos.

-¿Isabella Vulturi?- Asiento- Han dejado esto en recepción para usted.

-Muchas gracias.

Cerré la puerta y abrí rápidamente el paquete. Dentro había ropa y una pequeña nota que ponía "Una vez más". Así que me volví al cuarto de baño y me duché de nuevo. Mis dedos estaban ya totalmente blancos y arrugados como ciruelas pasadas, y el bote de champú amenazaba en acabarse pronto. En qué situaciones más bizarras me encontraba… cogí la ropa y me di cuenta de que era de segunda mano. Debí haberlo imaginado. Me puse los pantalones tejanos y la blusa y salí a la calle. Recordé las palabras de Demetri y me dí un buen paseo por el mercado impregnándome de los diferentes olores. Cualquier olor que no fuera el de vampiro, para que nadie se diese cuenta.

El día se empezó a oscurecer muy pronto y con eso llegaba la hora de empezar. Cogí un taxi y antes de que me preguntase nada le entregué en papel con la dirección a la que quería ir. Bajé en una calle poco iluminada y algo lúgubre donde no había viviendas, parecía un recinto industrial lleno de naves pero supe enseguida hacia donde tenía que ir. De una de esas naves salía luz que iluminaba la calle y podía escucharse música. Fuera se formaba una pequeña cola de gente esperando para poder entrar, así que un poco nerviosa me uní a ella intentando pasar desapercibida. Uno a uno, todo el mundo fue entrando a la vez que gente se unía a la cola detrás de mí. Cuando estaba a medio camino ya pude ver que el tipo de la entrada era un vampiro aunque llevase unas gafas así que no me había equivocado. Era alto y con el pelo casi de color platino, me sonrió dulcemente cuando llegué delante de todo.

-¿Nombre?

-Alice White.-Respondí rápidamente con la identidad que me había preparado. Después de una rápida mirada a su carpeta, levantó la mirada y una ceja a la vez.

- No estás en la lista.

-Pierre me dijo que no haría falta. Que me dejaría entrar.- Intenté no parecer nerviosa mientras se tomaba un segundo para analizarme. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que la información de Demetri no fuera errónea. Me miró de arriba abajo, inspiró profundamente seguramente para olerme y…

-Pues la verdad es que no me ha dicho nada.

-No es propio de él olvidarse. –Reí intentando disimular mis nervios. Me lanzó una última mirada interrogativa – Pasa, luego hablaré yo con él.

-Gracias- murmuré y me escabullí hacia el interior a través de las puertas.

Dentro, parecía una mezcla entre bar de ambiente y local de apuestas. La gente charlaba, bebía y se divertía con música de fondo. Si no hubiese visto al vampiro de la entrada y a dos más en la barra sirviendo copas, me hubiese gustado aquel lugar. Pedí algo y traté de buscar alguien con quien hablar, tuve que esperar más de una hora hasta que algo llamó mi atención. En el centro de la sala las mesas se ocuparon, y mucha gente empezó a acudir a su alrededor. Aumentaron el nivel de gritos, otros reían y aplaudían a la vez. En pocos minutos todo parecía muy diferente. A un lado los vampiros de la barra flirteaban con algunas chicas, a otro se apostaba en pruebas de fuerza y en la sala de al lado… había descubierto un ring de boxeo que pronto sería utilizado. Me resultaba extraña aquella forma de diversión, pero la gente parecía emocionada al ver como uno tras otro, los vampiros que participaban lo ganaban todo. Fue entonces que me di cuenta del tamaño de alguno de los hombres que circulaba por allí: grandes, fuertes y con cara de pocos amigos. Otros traían bolsas de deporte e incluso olían a sudor.

Durante un largo rato no pude despertar de mi completo asombro. Cuando lo hice me pregunté si en el fondo todo aquello era tan importante como para que los Vulturi se preocuparan. Estaba clara la poca ética de ganar dinero con aquellos métodos, pero ¿eso era todo? La gente se divertía y no hacían daño a nadie… o eso pensaba yo.

Pocos minutos después de plantearme estas cosas, oí voces a mis espaldas. Había gente discutiendo a gritos en algún lugar y me dirigí hacia allí sin preguntarme si era una buena idea.

Dos tipos gritaban, otro estaba tumbado en el suelo sin moverse y por último uno en medio de piel blanca, muy quieto y callado. Ese, pensé, es un vampiro. De repente apareció uno a sus espaldas y antes de que me diese cuanta golpeó al vampiro con algo que provocó un fuerte estruendo mientras se rompía contra su cabeza. Él ni se inmutó, se hizo un gran silencio entre las personas que lo habían visto igual que yo y segundos después cogió al atónito hombre que lo había golpeado por la camisa y a uno de las que discutían y sin esfuerzo lo arrastró hacia una puerta al fondo de la sala. Otro vampiro apareció al momento y se llevó al inconsciente y al que faltaba.

-¿Has visto eso Eveline?- Murmuró temblorosamente alguien a mi lado.

-Vámonos de aquí- Susurró otra voz junto a la primera.

Aquello no estaba bien, me acerqué al lugar de donde la gente retrocedía lenta y angustiosamente mientras el ruido de la sala de al lado parecía continuar con la normalidad que muchos de los que estaban allí querían recuperar. La gente se retiraba y fue más fácil ver el rastro de sangre y los restos de madera destrozados. Luego gritos y golpes amortiguados al otro lado de la pared que a mi alrededor se intentaban ignorar.

Tragué saliva, había visto ya suficiente. Cogí el teléfono, marqué el 1 y llamé.

-Hola cariño. ¿Has llegado ya a casa?- La voz de Demetri sonó al otro lado del teléfono mucho mas tensa de lo que debía ser. No pareció en absoluto real y temí que alguien escuchara la conversación.

-No, mi amor - Dije yo también algo demasiado nerviosa.-Pero enseguida salgo hacia allá.

-No, tardes.- Dijo él muy serio y colgó al momento.

Me abrí paso a través de la multitud acompañada por otra gente que también parecía querer irse sin prisa, sin llamar la atención. Ya casi había llegado cuando las puertas se cerraron por dentro. Un vampiro de los Vulturi estaba en la puerta y no dejaba que nadie se marchase. Quise acercarme a él para que me dejara a mí, pero no llegué a tiempo y la gente empezó a protestar y precipitarse hacia las salidas de emergencia.

Intenté llamar a Demetri otra vez y decirle que todavía estaba dentro pero a penas podía escuchar los tonos del teléfono mientras sonaban. Entendí enseguida ya habían empezado. Miré a mi alrededor. Todas las puertas estaban ya cerradas. A un lado, reconocí a Félix y otros tres vampiros rodeando a los vampiros del local. Yo tenía que salir de allí enseguida. Todos habían insistido en que saliera antes de que todo comenzase, pero se me hacía muy difícil avanzar entre el gentío, y más ahora que comenzaban a darse cuenta de que no había salido posible.

Comenzaron los gritos junto a las puertas, al fondo, los vampiros discutían y se escucharon golpes. Algo había sido lanzado contra e techo y había abierto un hueco a través de él, así que la gente empezó a ponerse histérica. El ruido me ensordecía y a penas podía moverme de mi sitio. Intenté volver a llamar.

Con el dichoso aparato en la mano intenté ponerme en contacto otra vez con alguien que me sacara de allí. Nerviosa y angustiada por mi situación dirigí la vista hacia la pelea y me la crucé con una conocida. El vampiro de la puerta, en medio de la disputa con los Vulturis, me miraba sorprendido. Se detuvo a pensarlo un momento, y luego corrió hacia mí inmovilizándome por la espalda. La gente se apartó de nosotros asustada y Demetri estaba ahora parado delante de mí con la expresión desencajada.

-Mataré a vuestro contacto ahora mismo si no retrocedéis.- dijo detrás de mí a la vez que sostenía con la otra mano mi barbilla. ¿¡Cómo! ¿Cómo había sabido que…?

Todos se quedaron quietos pero nadie retrocedió. Escuché un gruñido junto a mi oreja. –¡Atrás! -Gritó apretando un poco más. Exhalé aire con dificultad y Demetri finalmente lo hizo.

El vampiro apretó mi mano que todavía sujetaba el teléfono y apretó destrozándolo entre mis dedos. Gemí por el dolor y eso creo que eso hizo reaccionar a todos. De repente todo se movía. Sentí un golpe muy fuerte y luego caí rodando al suelo. No se que había pasado, pero me arrastré y levanté en cuento pude, me acerqué a una puerta y un vampiro me cogió y me sacó de allí en pocos segundos.

-¿Estas herida?- No le conocía y poco me importaba, solo quería salir de allí cuanto antes.

-No.

-Nos quedaremos aquí fuera hasta que pase todo.

Las manos me temblaban y me costó más de lo normal ponerme de pié, pero solo podía pensar en que Demetri y el resto de vampiros todavía estaban dentro

-¿Qué va a pasar? Hay todavía mucha gente dentro.-Pregunté.

-Todo el mundo allí ha visto lo que han hecho.

-¡Pero…!-El edificio a lo lejos parecía silencioso, no podía oir nada- ¡¿Detenéis a esos vampiros por matar a gente y ahora os proponéis acabar con todos?

El vampiro soltó una carcajada.

-No les detenemos por matar, si no por hacerlo descuidadamente. Dejaron escapar a gente, las vimos salir, y meses atrás hubieron denuncias… así es como dimos con ellos. Bueno… por eso y por Demetri, claro está.

Yo seguí mirando el edificio, sin creer lo que estaba pasando dentro. Demetri también estaba allí. El frío parecía insensibilizarme porque no sentía nada.

-Debíamos asegurarnos de que hacían algo incorrecto, por eso has venido tú. Pero ahora no pueden quedar testigos.

¡NO! Podía intentar hacer algo. Comencé a caminar y luego a correr, pero no tardó mucho en aparecerse delante de mi.

-No vayas.- La luz directa de la calle le empalidecía todavía más de lo que era, y sus ojos como dos llamaradas de fuego me impedían el paso.

-Pero… no podéis hacer ESO! ¡No podéis! Esas personas son víctimas, deberíais defenderlas y no castigarlas.

-Defendemos algo mucho más importante que unas vidas.

-¡Esta no puede ser vuestra justicia!-Grité.

-El incógnito de los vampiros es lo único que salva al mundo de una guerra abierta. ¿Y que crees que pasaría? ¿Quién ganaría?

Sus palabras me silenciaron de golpe. Tenía razón pero… no me parecía bien, y no estaría satisfecha conmigo misma si no me opusiera.

Media hora mas tarde, volvieron todos ellos en grupo. Llegaron, acordaron que el trabajo había finalizaron, y se marcharon casi todos tan rápido como habían aparecido. Caminamos hacia el coche si que nadie dijera nada. Sabía que Félix callaba por petición de Demetri, pero él... estaba tenso y tampoco hablaba. Me había mirado de arriba a abajo un par de veces pero se mantenía en un silencio nervioso que yo compartía. Largo rato después de comenzar el camino en coche se dijeron algo entre ellos que no pude oir y al momento Demetri estaba sentado en el asiento de mi lado y subía una barrera que separaba los delanteros de los traseros. Nunca le había prestado mucha atención al coche, ni siquiera me había fijado que estaba allí antes.

Demetri me miró con cara de cansancio.

-¿Estas bien?- susurró y yo asentí apartando la mirada. –Siento lo que ha ocurrido. –No podía decir nada. Aunque abriese la boca, en ese instanto no hubiese podido articular ni una sola palabra. No podía dejar de pensar en las mujeres y hombres que había visto dentro. -¿Bella? Pensamos que ya habías salido, por favor... disculpame.

Volví a asentir. Su mano buscó mi hombro intentando llamar mi atención para que le mirase.

-Esta bien, Demetri.- tragué saliba intentando recuperar la fuerza de mi voz- No ha pasado nada.

-He pasado miedo.- Me miraba fijamente con sus ojos rojos y pude ver sinceridad en ellos.

-Yo también- dije- Pero toda esa gente...

-Era...necesario.- Asentí de nuevo cerrando con fuerza los ojos, no quería volver a aquella conversación.

La mano que estaba en mi hombro tiró de mi hacia él para que me apoyara. Ese gesto de ternura era lo que necesitaba para acablar de blandecerme, así que sin quererlo lloré un poco. Cuando se convirtió en un abrazo, tuve una sensación de escalofrío que me sacudió por sorpresa al tener sus brazos a mi alrededor. Llevaba un tiepo luchando contra ellos pero era dificil cuando se acercaban. Quería más y le abracé yo también, cuando me acarició el cabello sentí otro un poco mas débil.

-Siento que lo hayas visto. Yo... no disfruto con esto, te lo aseguro.

Por un momento nada me importó más. Solo quería abrazarle y sentir de nuevo esa emoción. Pero se había disipado. Luego vino la culpabilidad por disfrutar de un momento como ese, de modo que le solté y lentamente volví a mi asiento.

-Ya se me ha pasado- mentí- gracias...

Volvimos a casa y ya era de noche del día siguiente cuando llegamos. No habría reunión hasta el día siguiente, así que puede ir a mi habitación a tranquilizarme y estar sola por fin. Se Vulturi... significaba esto.

Costaba acostumbrarse a la muerte.

* * *

**Demetri**

Día tras día esperaba ver algún cambio en ella. Algún gesto, un giro en su humor pero día tras día la veía observarme y nada mas. En contra de lo que yo había pronosticado, no había despertado en ella la pasión o el amor. Tan solo interés, pero nada más.

Me sentía decepcionado cada vez que lo pensaba y comenzaba a perder la esperanza. Poco más se me ocurría. Le abría mi corazón… Ya no se me ocurría qué hacer.

Ni siquiera después de una misión como la que tuvimos… Jamás pensé que volvería a sentir una sensación como la de total desesperación. Experimenté miedo, miedo a perderla y no estaba nada acostumbrado a ello. Hacía muchos siglos que no vivía algo parecido y tenía muy claro que no quería que volviera a pasar.

La culpa había sido mía, la vibración de mi bolsillo me había delatado. No me di cuenta que Bella todavía estaba dentro, y que sonaba al mismo ritmo que un mismo aparato de la sala daba tono. Era la única persona con un teléfono en la mano, así que había sido muy sencillo para aquel desgraciado encontrarla. Demasiado tarde yo me di cuenta de mi error y Bella colgaba tal vez dándose también cuenta del suyo. Salté hacia ella pero ya era demasiado tarde. Nicolay la tenía sujetada por detrás. No tengo claro qué o quien tomó posesión de mi cuerpo, pero no recuerdo haber pensado nada de lo que hacía. Me moví sin pensar, por puro instinto. No creo recordar otro momento de mi vida como ese.

Ahora, una vez que había pasado todo me daba cuenta de lo cerca que habíamos estado del desastre, sin contar que Aro nos hubiese matado probablemente a todos de haberle ocurrido algo grave. Pero no me importaba porque ella era lo más importante.

Aun así, me encontraba en la misma situación que al principio, solo que más convencido de que la quería para mí.

Perdía la paciencia con mucha rapidez, porque cada día que pasaba me desesperaba por dentro. No sabía bien qué era, pero me dejaba intranquilo y descentrado. Comenzaba a no ser dueño de mi mismo, así que fui a pedir ayuda.

Solicité audiencia con los tres hermanos Vultiri y se me concedió enseguida.

-Habla Demetri- comenzó Aro como siempre desde su trono- Nos interesa todo lo que tengas que decir.

-Agradecido, mi señor- dije tras una pequeña reverencia.- El asunto que me trae aquí es…

-Isabella, por supuesto.- Se adelantó. Alargó la mano y yo la tomé sin dudar. –Ya veo, así que no hay ningún cambio en ella.

-No desde entonces, señor. Comienzo a pensar…

-Nada. –Dijo Marco- No deberías pensar nada todavía. Estas pencando de precipitado. -Con diferencia, Marco era el más indicado para pedir consejo gracias a su poder. Así que todo lo que dijera sería de vital importancia. -Quizá te sea necesaria mi ayuda.

-No me atrevía a solicitarla., mi señor.

-Muchacho, este cometido casi nos interesa más a nosotros que a ti mismo. –dijo Aro- Pero no quiero interrumpirte, hermano mío, adelante.

-Hay algo… algo en ella que está fuera de nuestro alcance. –Lo sabía, y escucharlo de boca de Marco lo hacía todavía más real.

-Al principio pensaba que era el odio a nosotros, a los vampiros, pero creo que lo está superando. –aclaré.

-No, es algo anterior a eso- murmuró él meditando- Creo que es su pasado. Todavía no ha pasado el suficiente tiempo como para que olvide su anterior vida.

- Eso podría ser… -Comentó Cayo poco interesado.

-O un antiguo amor. –Dije yo, y los tres me miraron sorprendidos- . Jacob.

-¿Entonces lo sabes?- Preguntó sorprendido Marco- ¿Es seguro? -Estaba a punto de explicar de donde salía aquella cuando Aro se avanzó.

-Si… Jacob, recuerdo ese nombre… y le recuerdo también a él. – No esperaba que pudieran confirmarme mis peores sospechas. Que quedé… sorprendido.- Un joven licántropo, podría ser... Se dieron un apasionado beso de despedida.

¡Un licántropo! Ahora si que no esperaba nada de aquello. Jacob era su antiguo amor y además era un lobo.

-Cuando la encontramos en Forks apareció una manada entera de licántropos. ¿Los has visto alguna vez?- Negué con la cabeza. Jamás había tenido el "placer" -Criaturas fascinantes aunque desagradables en todos los sentidos. Fueron a nuestro encuentro a defenderla, pero heramos muy superiores. Finalmente ella aceptó venir con nosotros a cambio de que no les dañáramos.- Rió entre dientos recordando aquel momento.

En pocos segundos estaba averiguando más cosas que en todo un año a su lado. Por fin sabía de dónde venía o por lo menos las circunstancias. Algo que hasta ahora ella no había sido capaz de contarme y que ya jamás había preguntado, eso también debía reconocerlo.

Que tonto habia sido. Pensaba tenerlo todo pensado sobre mi táctica. Avanzar y conquistarla poco a poco, por su natural necesidad de relacionarse con alguien, que confiara en mi y seducirla con mis dotes de vampiro. Y ni siquiera me había molestado en averiguar su pasado. Me sentí un poco decepcionado conmigo mismo. Seré tonto!

-¿De que lo conoces Demetri? Tu no fuiste a Estados Unidos. ¿Te ha hablado Isabella de él?

-No. Todas las cartas que escribe están dirigidas a él, o eso creo. Solo he leído una.

-Interesante… tenemos un problema interesante de nuevo. –Aro parece que disfruta con esto.- Podríamos dejarle que envíe las cartas, ¿tal vez?- Miró a su alrededor buscando la opinión y el apoyo de sus hermanos.

-¿Y arriesgarnos a que se presente en Italia?-Saltó enseguida Cayo- No creo que no.

-No creo que sea tan inteligente como para leer el matasello de la carta, y a la vez tan estúpido como para venir realmente aquí. Pero de todas formas creo que tengo una idea mejor. –Marco guardó unos segundos de silencio, cuestionandose si su idea era realmente buena o no- Dejémosla que vaya a verle.

-¡Pero así la perderé!- ¡Marco no podía estar sugiriendo eso! Esa era la última de mis opciones.

-Si quieres que sea tuya, no vayas por ese camino. Demetri. No creo que funcione.- Advirtió muy seriamente- Verás, el amor perdido o el no correspondido es muy goloso.- Aro y Cayo se miraron interrogativamente antes de volver su vista de nuevo hacia él, y me alegró no ser el único que no comprendió es frase.- Da a las jovencitas algo en que pensar, un sentimiento al que agarrarse. Además, la nostalgia, el dolor y la autolamentación la distráen, le da algo en qué entretenerse. El amor humano… se mata con costumbre, decepción y monotonía, pero jamás al revés. Las cicatrices de un amor arrancado de raíz pueden tardar mucho en curarse, pero si lo sanamos… tal vez pueda pasar página.

-¿Entonces sugieres que la llevemos hasta allí?- Están locos, pensé. Voy a perderla definitivamente.

-Estoy sugiriendo que tenga la despedida que no tuvo la última vez.

No sabía muy bien qué hacer y en ese punto de la conversación yo ya no tenía ningún voto.

-Además- añadió- nos estará agradecida.- Sonrió de una forma que enturbió vilmente su habitual gesto amable. Cruzaron miradas durante unos minutos sopesando segurmente todas las opciones. Finalmente Aro volvió a hablar.

-Ya has oído. En cuanto Isabella esté lista, puede partir. Tu la acompañarás y esperarás a su regreso con Jane. Cuatro días serán suficientes.

Hizo un gesto para hacer que me retirase.

* * *

**Esto... no me maten. Ya se que hace mucho tiempo y el cap tampoco es una maravilla... pero la vida es dura y yo estudio y trabajo. En fin.. no tengo excusa. **

**¡Espero que les guste!**

**Nagini**


End file.
